Love Story In School
by Ochaaa
Summary: (FF Comeback) Ini adalah kisah 12 namja yang menjalani kisah cintanya di sekolah. Hal-hal wajar maupun tidak wajar selalu terjadi di sekolah. EXO Fic. WARN: YAOI, OOC. RnR Please... :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Love Story In School

**Cast:** All Member Exo

**Pairing: **HunHan (Slight KaiHan), KaiDO, BaekYeol, ChenMin, TaoRis, SuLay

**Genre:** Romance, Little Humor, School Life

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Semua cast punya Orang tua, Tuhan, dan Entertaiment masing-masing. Dan cerita asli pemikiran saya sendiri.

**Warning:** Yaoi, AU, OOC jadi sangat beda banget sama aslinya (terutama Kris), Gaje, Alur yang kecepetan, dan temukan kewarningan-kewarningan(?) yang lain.

p.s.= Chap 1 dan 2 lebih menjurus ke humornya. Romancenya akan lebih diperbanyak dichap selanjutnya

**Its Yaoi fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**If you hate Cast and Story on this fanfic, please don't read **

**.**

**.**

**No Straight**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah dihari Senin. Tapi tidak secerah untuk seorang anak yang duduk dipojok kelas. Ia terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan wajahnya yang kadang-kadang menampilkan ekspresi aneh. Luhan –anak itu– pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kedepan kelas. Kelas sedang kosong karena anak-anaknya sedang pergi ke Kantin dan sebagian beristirahat diluar.

Ia pun mengambil sebuah pot bunga yang terletak di atas meja. Itu adalah bunga plastik yang dibuat oleh anak-anak club seni kemarin. Hasilnya pun sangat bagus. Matanya pun melihat sebuah benda berwarna hijau muda yang panjang seperti bungkus roti. Itu pasti bahan-bahan sisa pembuatan bunga plastik kemarin.

BRAK

"Annyeong Luhan. Aku lapar, apa ini? Makanan?" tanya seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum lebar masuk ke dalam kelas sambil mendobrak pintu. Chanyeol, namja tersebut pun mengambil benda tersebut dari tangan Luhan.

"Apa ini? Sepertinya enak!" Katanya riang sambil membuka mulutnya hendak menggigit benda tersebut.

"Eh,eh? Ja-jan-" Belum sempat Luhan berkata, benda tersebut sudah digigit oleh Chanyeol.

KRIEEET

"Annyeong, Luhannie, Yeoll- eh... Jangan dimakan?!" Teriak seseorang yang baru datang tersebut sambil menarik benda hijau tersebut dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Cih! Apa itu? Rasanya aneh!" Keluh Chanyeol sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Untung saja benda itu langsung dikeluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Itu namanya koase. Gunanya untuk menancapkan bunga agar bisa berdiri dan jangan dimakan, kau akan keracunan Pabbo" Jelas Baekhyun.

"Oooh... untung saja Chanyeol tidak menelannya. Kalo iya, mungkin ia akan keracunan. Hahahahaha..." Tawa Luhan.

Chanyeol pun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Baekhyun pun terkikik geli sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol. Luhan yang melihat moment mereka pun kembali cemberut. Ia merasa _bad mood_ sekarang. Sepertinya uri Luhannie sedang memikirkan sesuatu, eoh?

"Baekki, kajja ke kantin. Aku lapar" Ajak Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Wajah Baekhyun pun memerah seperti tomat, lalu perlahan ia mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kantin.

Sedangkan Luhan? Ia hanya mendengus kesal melihat moment mereka. Orang yang belum tahu tentang mereka pasti sudah mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Padahal kenyataannya bukan. Ia merasa tambah bad mood. Luhan pun menyandarkan kepalanya keatas meja, bermaksud untuk tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba...

BRAK

CKITT

BRUK

PLAK...

"Annyeong Luhan?!" Sapa seorang temannya yang ternyata telah membuat tidur Luhan yang baru satu detik itu langsung terbangun.

"Kulihat kau sedang lemas hari ini. Apa gara-gara orang 'itu'?" Tanya temannya yang kita ketahui bernama Xiumin. Luhan menunjukkan wajah malasnya.

"Ck, jangan bahas dia lagi huh!" Desis Luhan. Xiumin pun tertawa pelan. Ia mengeluarkan sebotol minuman dari kantongnya yang dalam sedalam laut #Ok,ini lebay ^_^ V.

"Biar kau tidak lemas, ayo kau harus minum Mirai Ocha. Teh asli dari Jepang pertama di Indonesia. Walaupun kita ada di Korea, tapi tak apalah. Hidup itu harus semangat Lu, GANBATTE?!" Seru Xiumin menggebu-gebu.

Luhan pun langsung mengambil botolnya dan segera meminumnya, "Gomawo, Xiu hyung. Aku jadi merasa Ganbatte" Ujar Luhan pelan sambil tersenyum. Eh? Kenapa jadi iklan 'Mirai Ocha Exo Version' begini? Ok, lanjut ke cerita.

"Annyeong, XiuHan ge~~" Sapa seorang namja manis bermata panda pada Xiumin dan Luhan. Xiumin dan Luhan hanya tersenyum sebagai respon.

"Oh ya Luhan ge~ Tadi aku melihat Kai!" Seru Tao bersemangat. Xiumin pun langsung men-_death glare_ Tao karena berbicara pada saat tidak tepat. Sedangkan Tao hanya memukul jidatnya sendiri dengan sangat keras hingga ia sendiri kesakitan.

"Aww... Appo!" Ringis Tao. Memangnya siapa yang memukul?

"Oh ya teman-teman, hari ini para guru sedang rapat jadi kita _Free Time_ satu jam pelajaran. Ingat ya hanya satu jam pelajaran" Seru seseorang namja berkulit gelap pada semua teman-teman di kelasnya.

Xiumin dan Tao pun melirik Luhan yang sedang senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Ooo... Jadi namja berkulit gelap itu yang membuat Luhan _bad mood_. Namja berkulit gelap tersebut pun berjalan melewati Luhan dan teman-temannya. Tapi, pemandangan tak menyenangkan pun terjadi.

Seorang namja bermata bulat masuk ke kelas dan menghampiri namja berkulit gelap tersebut, "Kai-ah, hari ini kau _Free Time_ bukan? Kajja, antarkan aku..." Ajaknya pada Kai –namja berkulit gelap tersebut-.

"Ne Kyungsoo hyung, kajja!" Sahut Kai pada Kyungsoo.

Sebelum Kyungsoo dan Kai keluar dari kelas, seorang namja berkulit putih yang kita ketahui bernama Sehun berjalan kearah Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Eh, kalian. Mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemani Kyungsoo hyung. Katanya ia sedang kurang sehat. Jadi, kita ingin ke UKS" Jawab Kai sambil berjalan keluar.

"Eh, eh, Kai, KAI! Yah... Dia sudah pergi. Lebih baik aku ke Luhan hyung saja" Ujarnya.

Sehun pun menghampiri Luhan dan teman-temannya lalu segera duduk didepan Luhan. Luhan pun tersentak kaget, sedangkan Xiumin dan Tao pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun berdua. Sehun pun tersenyum manis.

"Memikirkan Kai lagi, eoh?" Tanya Sehun masih tersenyum. Luhan pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan mengganguk.

"Haah... Hyung, hyung. Kai itu sudah punya namja chingu, tapi kenapa kau selalu mengejarnya? Masih banyak yang lain hyung" Jelas Sehun.

Luhan pun menghela nafas, "Ne, aku tahu. Tapi aku hanya mencintai Kai. Walaupun ia bahagia dengan orang lain tapi itu bukanlah suatu masalah untukku. Aku bahagia jika ia juga bahagia. Walaupun ia bahagia bukan karena aku" Lirih Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu hyung. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak cari yang lain misalnya seperti aku" Ujar Sehun percaya diri.

PLETAK

Luhan pun menjitak kepala Sehun karena ucapannya tersebut. Sedangkan Sehun hanya meringis kesakitan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Luhan, pipinya pun langsung memerah. Sehun pun ber-_smirk _ria melihat rona merah dipipi Luhan.

"Hahaha... Pipimu merah hyung. Aigo... Manisnya. Lagipula apa kurangnya diriku hyung, wajah tampan, kulit putih, badan tinggi, jago Dance, dan pintar. Apa yang kurang hyung?" Kata Sehun dengan sangat percaya dirinya. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Tapi kau cadel!"

JLEB...

Ucapan Luhan pun mengenai hati Sehun. Aish... Mengapa Luhan hyungnya membicarakan kekurangannya itu. Wajah Sehun memerah karena sangat malu.

"Aish... Kenapa kau membicarakan hal itu hyung?" Sehun terlihat kesal.

"Hahaha..." Luhan tertawa keras. Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya yang ternyata adalah ponsel. Ia terlihat mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Luhan pun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sehun heran. Perlahan terdengar suara lagu bernada _mellow_ dari ponsel Sehun.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau dengarkan saja hyung. Lagu ini berasal dari Indonesia, tapi sudah kuterjemahkan ke bahasa Korea. Arti dari lagu ini adalah kesedihan seseorang karena tidak bisa bersatu dengan orang yang disukainya. Seperti kau hyung..." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Luhan pun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

_Sendiri, sendiri ku diam diam dan merenung  
Merenungkan jalan yang kan membawaku pergi  
Pergi tuk menjauh, menjauh darimu  
Darimu yang mulai berhenti, berhenti mencoba  
Mencoba bertahan, bertahan untuk terus bersamaku_

Luhan pun terdiam. Mencoba mencerna arti dari penggalan lagu tersebut. Sepertinya ia akan menangis. Lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya Luhan sangat... melankolis. Sehun yang melihatnya pun merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Luhan sedih kembali.

_Ku berlari kau kepeleset  
Ku berjalan kau tersandung  
Ku menyebrang kau tertabrak  
Ku pergi kau kesasar  
Kucoba untuk menyelam tapi kaunya malah tenggelam  
Memang engkau selalu sial..._

Luhan yang sedang menghayati lagunya pun tiba-tiba mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Mengapa lagunya jadi ngelatur? Sehun terlihat sangat kebingungan, ia pun kembali mengecek ponselnya.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa? Kok lagunya jadi gaje seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan kebingungan. Sehun pun menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Setahuku, aku tidak punya lagu seperti itu" ucap Sehun heran.

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. Kajja, antarkan aku ke perpustakaan" Ajak Luhan kemudian sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun. Sehun yang tangannya sedang dipegang pun hanya senyum-senyum.

**_00ooo**_**EXO**_**ooo00_**

Di ruang UKS terlihat dua orang yang sedang berada diatas tempat tidur. Satunya sedang berbaring dikasur, sedangkan yang satunya sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Ayo, kita intip mereka:

(Warning: **Jangan Yadong!**)

"Akh... Sakit Akh... Kaiiihhh..."

"Hah? Mian, Kyungsoo hyung. Apa mau dilanjut lagi?"

"N-neehhh, lanjutkan saja"

"Baiklah"

"Aaahhh... K-kaiih, pelann-pelanlah s-sedikitth... itu s-sakitt hhh..."

"Ne, hyung"

"Neeehh, yang ituuhh lebih keras lagiihh... Akh"

"Bagaimana rasanya hyung?"

"Ne, lebih baik. Sekali lagi Kai"

"Ne..."

"..."

"Hyuung, Gantian..."

"Ne, sebentar lagiihh..."

Kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan...? Kita lihat orang yang mengintip mereka.

"emm... Baekhyun hyung, apa kau mendengar suara itu?" Tanya seorang namja tinggi pada namja mungil disebelahnya.

"Ne, aku dengar. Kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah. Darimana asal suaranya?"

"Di ruang UKS kalau tidak salah"

"Kajja, kita mengintip" Chanyeol pun mengambil bangku yang entah dapat darimana dan menaruhnya tepat dibawah jendela ruang UKS. Ia pun menaiki bangkunya dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan di ruang UKS tersebut.

Chanyeol pun melebarkan matanya selebar-lebarnya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh dari bangku. Baekhyun pun segera menolong Chanyeol dan juga membawanya keruang UKS. Bukan untuk mengobati Chanyeol sebenarnya, tapi untuk mengukur tinggi badan -_-.

.

.

.

Setelah anak-anak _Free Time_ satu jam pelajaran, kegiatan belajar mengajar pun kembali dilaksanakan. Alasannya karena guru-guru telah selesai rapat. Kebetulan di kelas Luhan ada guru baru pengganti Victoria Seonsaengnim, guru mandarin mereka. Setelah bel tanda pelajaran berbunyi, anak-anak pun kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Annyeong hasseo yeorobun, perkenalkan saya adalah guru baru pengganti Victoria Seonsaengnim. Nama saya Wu Yi Fan, kalian bisa memanggilku Kris. Sekarang saya akan terlebih dahulu meng-absen anak-anak" Jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Xi Luhan"

"Hadir Soensaeng!"

"Kim Min Seok"

"Hadir!"

"Huang Zi Tao"

"Ne, Hadir"

Mata Kris pun tertuju pada pemuda bermata panda tersebut. Sepertinya Kris terpesona dengan muridnya yang satu itu. Tapi, karena sekarang ia sedang menjadi guru jadi ia harus menjaga wibawanya.

"Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun"

"Masih hidup Seonsaeng!"

Kris pun tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban muridnya tersebut. Sepertinya kelas ini akan menyenangkan.

"Park Chanyeol"

"Masih mati"

"eh?"

"Maksudnya sedang ada di ruang Uks karena tadi ia terjatuh dari bangku dan ada masalah dengan bokongnya" Jelas Baekhyun, selaku teman dekat Chanyeol.

"Oooh... Kim Jong In"

"Ada di UKS!"

"Ne, Do Kyungsoo"

"Di UKS juga"

Dan berlanjutlah acara absen-mengabsen tersebut. Sepertinya anggapan Kris tentang 'kelas yang menyenangkan' akan berubah. Karena Kris tidak tahu bagaimana kelas itu yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Back to KaiDO

5 menit kemudian

"Hyung, sekali lagi!"

"Haah... capek Kai. Ini sudah ke-6 kalinya!"

"Yah... Jebal hyung"

"Lagian kan aku yang sakit Kai!"

"Hyu- "

"YAK... KIM JONGIN?! AKU JUGA MAU DIPIJIT, JANGAN HANYA KAU SAJA?! KITA SUDAH MEMBOLOS SATU PELAJARAN, PABBO?!"

"Huft... Baiklah hyung"

Ooohh... Ternyata KaiDo hanya pijit-pijitan. Bukan melakukan hal yang tabu. Jadi para readers sekalian jangan berpikir Yadong ya...

"Eh? Ada Chanyeol hyung, eoh?" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"I-itu Chanyeol kan?" Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada sebuah tempat tidur. Kai pun melihat seorang namja tinggi yang sedang tertidur dengan keadaan tengkurap dan terselimuti oleh selimut putih.

"Ne, hyung kita bolos saja... Kita ada teman hyung!"

"Huft... Baiklah..." Jawab Kyungsoo pasrah.

.

.

.

Back To The Class room

"Nah, jadi semua masuk. Hanya 3 orang yang izin" Tanya Kris sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas.

"Ne!" Jawab anak-anak serempak. Kris pun mengambil salah satu buku seorang murid dan membacanya sedikit.

"Nah, anak-anak hari ini kita akan membahas tentang antonim. Ada yang tahu apa itu antonim?" Tanya Kris pada murid-muridnya. Seorang murid pun mengangkat tangan.

"Ne, hmm... Luhan, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Kris. "Lawan kata, Seonsaeng!"

"Ya, betul sekali. Hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang lawan kata. Tapi, bukan belajar lawan kata seperti pelajaran SD tapi kita akan mempelajarinya untuk yang tema yang lain. Seperti untuk puisi, cerita dan lain-lain" Jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Nah, sekarang saya akan mengetes anak-anak. Jadi, SEMUA KATA yang saya katakan berikan lawannya. Antonimnya langit adalah..."

"Bumi..." Jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Pintar"  
"Bodoh..."  
"Cantik"  
"Jelek..."  
"Kaya"  
"Miskin..."  
"Duduk"  
"Berdiri..."

"Nah, pintar semuanya"

"Nah, bodoh sebagian..." Kris pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tadikan bukan pertanyaan...

"emm... Anak-anak tadi bukan pernyataan ya..."

"emm... Guru-guru tadi jawaban ya..." Sahut anak-anak.

"eh? Tadi bukan pertanyaan anak-anak!" Ujar Kris masih sabar.

"eh? Tadi jawaban guru-guru!" Sahut anak-anak lagi.

"Ya ampun, murid-murid"

"Ya ampun, guru-guru"

KRIING

Bel pun berdering tanda pulang sekolah. Kris pun menghela nafas lega. "Nah, anak-anak bel sudah berbunyi, jadi kalian bisa pulang" Ujar Kris sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Nah, guru-guru bel belum diam, jadi kamu bisa berangkat"

"Tadi bukan pertanyaan, anak-anak"

"Tadi jawaban, guru-guru"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan, bodoh!"

"Ini jawaban, pintar!"

"Mwo? Kalian kurang ajar ya..."

"Mwo? Kamu kelebihan(?) ajar ya..."

"Sudah, sudah, sudah, cukup, cukup!"

"Belum, belum, belum, kurang, kurang!"

"Sudah, sudah, bubar, bubar!"

"Belum, belum, kumpul, kumpul!"

"Saya adukan pada appa kalian ya..." Ancam Kris.

"Kamu adukan sama anakmu ya..."

"Kalian anaknya siapa sih?"

"Kamu bapaknya siapa sih?"

"Aish... kapan selesainya ini?" Ujar Kris lemah.

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Setiap Kris mengeluarkan kata (walaupun bukan pertanyaan), anak-anak akan memberikan lawan katanya. Kalau begitu, mana KaiDoYeol? Mereka sudah pulang duluan dengan cara mengendap-endap tanpa ketahuan Kris. Sungguh licik. Tapi, jangan tanya bagaimana caranya karena saya sendiri juga tidak tahu...

__**000oo**__**EXO**__**oo000**__

-Seminggu kemudian-

KRIEET

Pintu ruang guru pun terbuka menampilkan sosok namja tinggi berambut _blonde_. Wajahnya tampak kusut dan tidak bersemangat. Ia pun mendudukan diri disamping yeojya mungil berkulit putih.

"Kau kenapa Kris oppa?" Tanya Taeyeon –yeojya tersebut– heran.

"Aku stress mengajar kelas X-6, murid-muridnya menyenangkan tapi pikiran mereka membuat kepalaku bergeser" Keluh Kris sambil memijat keningnya.

"Memangnya apa masalahnya?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Saat pertama kali aku mengajar mereka, aku mengajarkan tentang Antonim atau lawan kata. Aku memerintahkan mereka agar semua kata yang aku ucapkan diberikan lawan katanya. Akhirnya semua perkataanku dari pertanyaan sampai yang bukan pertanyaan diberikan lawan katanya semua. Dan itu baru selesai setelah sehari semalam(?). Hufftt..." Jelas Kris panjang lebar.

Taeyeon tampak berpikir keras, " Sepertinya kau salah memberikan instruksi" Kata Taeyeon.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau bilang SEMUA KATA, jadi perkataan yang bukan pertanyaan tentu saja dijawab" Ujar Taeyeon.

Kris menepuk jidatnya,"Oh ya aku lupa. Gomawo, Taeyeon noona"

"Itulah gunanya guru konseling. Baiklah aku ingin ke ruang konseling mau menemui Tiffany" Kata Taeyeon sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kris hanya tersenyum.

Ia pun kembali memikirkan muridnya kemarin. Siapa namanya, hmm... Huang.. Zi Tao. Namja bermata panda, bertubuh tinggi, tatapan matanya yang polos, berambut hitam, terlihat manly sekaligus... manis dan imut. Padahal ini baru pertama kalinya bertemu tapi ia sudah merasakan perasaan asing ini.

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh merasakannya. Ia punya alasan tertentu untuk tidak merasakan apa yang dinamakan Cinta. Ya, ia tidak mau repot-repot mengurus yeojya cantik atau namja manis yang menjadi pacarnya. Kris memang tidak pernah merasakan cinta, tapi saat melihat teman-temannya yang sering gonta-ganti pacar, ia jadi mengerti.

Kris tahu, banyak teman-temannya yang menyandang gelar sebagai 'Playboy kelas kakap' atau sekalian kelas Hiu supaya lebih greget. Jadi, teman-temannya tidak benar-benar mencintai orang-orang yang menjadi pacarnya. Mereka hanya mempermainkannya. Dan, itu yang Kris takutkan, ia takut nasibnya akan menjadi mantan-mantan temannya. Apalagi jika kita sudah sangat mencintai orang tersebut... Pasti rasanya akan sangat sakit bukan?

Teng... Teng... Teng

Pelajaran jam pertama pun berbunyi menandakan guru-guru harus mulai untuk mengajar. Kris pun membuyarkan lamunannya tentang hal omong kosong yang dinamakan cinta. Ia lupa hari ini akan ada anak baru di kelas X-6. Kris pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar ruang guru.

"Annyeong, Seonsaengnim!" Sapa seorang namja berkacamata dengan wajah kotak(?).

"Ah,,, Ne, apa kau siswa baru?" Namja itu menggangguk.

"Kalau begitu ikut saya!" Perintah Kris dan dituruti oleh namja tersebut.

.

At Classroom

.

"Annyeong hasseyo anak-anak, semoga kalian semua baik-baik saja" Sapa Kris ramah pada anak muridnya. Sedangkan para murid hanya memberikan senyuman aneh, membuat Kris bergidik ngeri.

"Hmm... Ah, saya lupa. Kenalkan ada murid baru di kelas kalian. Kau silahkan masuk" Suruh Kris pada murid baru tersebut.

Masuklah seorang namja dengan tinggi badan normal, berwajah seperti orang China serta pakaian yang sangat rapih. Dan tak lupa matanya yang dibingkai kacamata minus dan wajah kotaknya yang mirip dengan Spongebob(?). Sepertinya murid ini suka menonton film Spongebob Squarepants hingga kepalanya mirip dengan Spongebob.

Ok, jangan bahas Spongebob. Kita bahas murid baru tersebut sekarang. Dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini, bisa dipastikan bahwa penampilan namja tersebut sedikit... err... culun. Serta tas coklat dipunggungnya yang posisinya terlalu keatas hingga mirip dengan kura-kura ninja #ngerti gak?

"Annyeong hasseyo, Kim Jong Dae imnida. Biasa dipanggil Chen, Bangapta~" Ujar namja tersebut sambil membungkuk.

Semua murid-murid tampak berbisik-bisik membicarakan penampilan anak baru tersebut. Kecuali satu orang yang malah menatap anak baru tersebut dengan tatapan intens. Ya, orang itu adalah Xiumin. Menurutnya namja tersebut berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Entah apa yang berbeda. Mungkin wajah kotaknya yang mengalihkan dunia Xiumin.

"Baiklah, Chen-sshi kau boleh duduk disebelah Xiumin yang kosong itu"

Yeah...

Xiumin bersorak dalam hati. Ia pun melirik Chen yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah bangkunya. Kemudian duduk disampingnya. Huh... Melihatnya saja sudah membuat hatinya dag dig dug.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Xiumin?" Tanya Chen lembut. Xiumin pun menggangguk antusias.

"Oohh... Begitu. Ternyata kau imut ya" Ujar Chen. Refleks ia memegang pipi _chubby_ Xiumin. Xiumin pun terkaget dan sontak pipinya langsung memerah. Sadar apa yang dilakukannya, Chen pun menarik tangannya dari pipi Xiumin.

"Mian, tadi refleks" Ucap Chen sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya.

"Gwaenchana" Jawab Xiumin sambil tersenyum pelajaran pun berjalan dengan lancar dengan adanya anak baru di kelas X-6. Semoga anak baru tersebut bisa menjadi salah satu dari keluarga besar kelas X-6. Walaupun ia agak sedikit unik.

.

SKIP TIME

"Nah, anak-anak sekian pelajaran dari saya. Belajarlah yang giat di rumah agar nanti bisa saat disekolah. Selamat pagi" Ujar Kris sambil pergi meninggalkan kelas."Eh? Sebentar. Tao, tolong bawakan buku-buku itu ke meja ku!" Suruh Kris pada Tao. Itu modus. Padahal kenyataannya ingin berduaan dengan Tao."Baik, Seonsaeng!"Tao pun membawa buku-buku tersebut dan berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Kris. Ia agak kesusahan mengikuti langkah kaki Kris yang panjang. Mungkin satu langkah kaki Kris bisa mencapai dua langkah kaki Tao.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di ruang guru.

"Nah, Tao, kau dapat menaruhnya di meja sebelah kanan. Itu mejaku" Suruh Kris. Tao pun menggangguk dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Dan... Jika kau tidak keberatan, apakah bisa membantuku untuk mengoreksi ini?" Pinta Kris saat Tao bersiap untuk keluar.

"emm... Ne, bisa seonsaeng" Jawab Tao. Huh.. Tak sadarkah kau Tao, kau sedang 'dimodusi' oleh Kris?

Tao pun duduk dihadapan Kris dan mulai mengoreksi dalam diam. Suasana canggung menyelimuti keadaan antara mereka berdua. Kris pun masih sempat-sempatnya mencuri pandang kepada Tao.

"emm... Tao-ah" Panggil Kris.

"eh? Ne, Kris seonsaengnim" Sahut Tao sambil menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Aish... Jangan memanggilku 'Seonsaengnim'. Itu terlalu aneh, panggil aku gege. Kris gege" Tao pun menggangguk. Sebenarnya Kris mau aja atau mau banget dipanggil gege?"Baiklah, waeyo Kris ge?" Ujar Tao lagi."Apakah kau orang Chinese?" Tanya Kris. Tao pun menggangguk. Sepertinya Tao banyak menggangguk hari ini. "Jika dilihat-lihat, ternyata kau manis juga ya..." Ujar Kris.

BLUSH

Pipi Tao pun memerah, semerah cabai yang baru saja dipetik di kebun. Ia pun menundukan kepalanya dalam. Tao merasa malu dan sesuatu membuat perutnya terasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

"Ne, terimakasih ge. Kau juga manis" Ucap Tao polos.

JDERR..

Kris pun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Tao dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Baru pertama kalinya selama seumur hidupnya ia dibilang manis. Bahkan waktu kecil pun ia tidak pernah dibilang manis."eh? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Karena setiap ada seseorang yang memujiku, aku akan memujinya balik. Misalnya jika ada yang berkata aku itu 'tampan', maka aku akan memujinya balik 'tampan'" Jelas Tao.

Kris pun mengganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Walaupun hatinya masih _shock_.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa kau adalah cantik?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Gomawo, kau juga cantik ge"

Kris merasa tertampar dengan perkataan Tao. Memangnya Tao tidak bisa membedakan, mana yang cantik dan mana yang tampan? Lagipula ia kan namja, mana mungkin ia cantik. Apalagi ia adalah namja yang banyak diincar yeojya cantik. Haah... Muridnya yang satu ini memang polos.

"Hmm.. Kris ge, aku sudah selesai. Bolehkah aku kembali ke kelas?" Tanya Tao sambil merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"Ne, boleh. Sampai jumpa Tao!" Ujar Kris

__**000oo**__**EXO**__**oo000**__

Waktu istirahat tinggal sedikit lagi. Murid-murid di kelas X-6 pun memanfaatkan waktu yang sangat berharga tersebut dengan baik. Termasuk Chen dan Xiumin.

"Haah... Gomawo, Xiu hyung sudah menemaniku. Mian, jika merepotkan" Ujar Chen pada Xiumin.

"Ne, gwaenchana Chen-ah, lagipula kau kan murid baru, jadi harus lebih dibimbing lagi" Kata Xiumin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sekelompok anak sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hey, teman-teman, lihatlah anak baru itu. Sepertinya asyik juga, bagaimana jika kita kerjai dia" Ujar seorang namja kepada teman-temannya. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya menggangguk.

Ya, mereka adalah sekelompok anak-anak yang pandai di bidang bahasa inggris. Tapi, bukan karena kepintarannya yang membuat mereka menjadi sebuah kelompok, melainkan kebersamaan mereka. Mereka adalah Chanyeol, Kai, Tao, Lay, Henry, Key dan Yoochun. Bahkan, teman-temannya harus memakai bahasa _bilingual_ jika berbicara dengan mereka. Tapi, mereka berencana mem-_bully_ sang anak baru, Chen.

"Chen, aku pergi sebentar ya, ingin ke toilet"

"Ne, hati-hati hyung. Kalau jatuh, bangun sendiri ya hyung..." wanti Chen. Tak lama kemudian datanglah sekelompok anak.

"Hey, new student. How are you today?" Tanya Kai. Chen hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Tentu. I'm fine. Thank You" Jawab Chen gugup karena ini pertama kalinya ia mengobrol dengan orang lain kecuali Xiumin.

"Are you suka nonton Spongebob? Your face mirip dengan Spongebob" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah kami call you, SpongeChen?" Tanya Tao. Semua anak-anak tersebut tertawa keras.

"Yes, you are very culun" Sahut Henry. Chen pun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menjadi korban pem-bullyan di sekolah barunya.

"Siapa kalian? Mengapa kalian menggunakan bahasa aneh itu?" Tanya Chen bingung.

"Hahaha... Bahasa keren begini kau bilang aneh? Harusnya kau belajar pada kami" Kata Yoochun bangga.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang namja pendek berkulit putih berjalan diantara mereka.

"Hey, kalian sedang apa? Apa kalian sedang membully? Anak baru itu tidak boleh di_bully_. Nanti ia akan trauma, apalagi ia masih baru dan asing di kelas ini. Coba kalian bayangkan jika kalian sendiri yang di bully sementara kalian masih baru di sekolah ini? Pasti kalian akan linglung bukan? Nah, maka dari itu kalian harus menyayangi anak baru ini..." Jelas Suho –namja pendek tersebut– panjang lebar.

"Hehehe... Gomawo hyung, telah menolongku" Ujar Chen sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Tapi, kemana perginya anak-anak tadi?" Tanya Suho heran.

"Itu" Tunjuk Chen. Ternyata mereka sudah tidur dengan posisi yang kurang elit. Salahkan saja pada ceramah Suho yang panjang lebar. Maklum Suho adalah anggota OSIS, jadi ia terlalu bijak.

"Dasar... Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ne. Jika ada yang mengganggumu, beritahu aku" Kata Suho sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Chen hanya menggangguk dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas nya, yaitu membaca buku.

"Hey, Chen-ah" Panggil Xiumin sambil menepuk pundak Chen.

"Ne, hyung. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ne. Apakah sesuatu terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Xiumin khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung" Jawab Chen sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Xiumin menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia agak kasihan melihat Chen. Tadi, ia diberitahu Suho bahwa Chen tadi diganggu oleh sekelompok anak yang '_fenomenal' _di kelasnya. Apalagi Chen masih anak baru, pasti dirinya merasa tidak nyaman disini. Setelah Xiumin lihat, sepertinya Chen mempunyai pribadi yang polos. Walaupun tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya.

"Baiklah Chen, sepertinya pelajaran akan dimulai. Kajja bersiap-siap" Perintah Xiumin sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Chen.

Sepertinya Xiumin sangat perhatian eoh, kepada uri Chen?

.

.

Saat saya mengetik, tiba-tiba ada asap rokok masuk ke dalam kamar saya  
dan mengenai laptop saya. Akhirnya laptop saya terkena penyakit  
TBC. Karena laptop saya termasuk perokok pasif(?)

.

.

**Haaah... Akhirnya selesai juga FF pertama ini. Oh ya, salam kenal... Aku anak baru disini. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya...**

**Ok, akhir kata**

**Mind To Review?**


	2. Story Begin

**Title**: Love Story In School

**Cast:** All Member Exo

**Pairing: **HunHan(Slight KaiHan), KaiDO, BaekYeol, ChenMin, TaoRis, SuLay

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, School Life

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Semua cast punya Orang tua, Tuhan, dan Entertaiment masing-masing. Dan cerita asli pemikiran saya sendiri.

**Warning:** Yaoi, AU, OOC jadi sangat beda banget sama aslinya (terutama Kris), Gaje, Alur yang kecepetan, dan temukan kewarningan-kewarningan(?) yang lain.

p.s.= Chap 1 dan 2 lebih menjurus ke humornya. Romancenya akan lebih diperbanyak dichap selanjutnya

**Its Yaoi fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**If you hate Cast and Story on this fanfic, please don't read **

**.**

**.**

**No Straight**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 2 minggu Chen menempati sekolahnya yang baru ini. Sudah 2 minggu pula ia mendapat pembullyan dari sekelompok anak yang 'fenomenal' di kelasnya tersebut. Tapi walaupun ia sering di bully, ia tetap tidak menghiraukannya. Kenapa? Karena Chen tidak tahu bahasa apa yang mereka pakai #gubrakk.

Sekarang saatnya pelajaran olahraga. Chen sedang duduk di kelasnya yang mulai sepi karena teman-temannya secara bergantian sedang ganti baju. Ia juga sedang menunggu Xiumin yang masih makan.

"Hm.. Chen, kajja kita ganti baju. Aku sudah selesai" Ujar Xiumin sambil menaruh kembali bekalnya.

"Ne, kajja hyung"

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang ganti baju. Saat memasuki ruang ganti, XiuChen melihat ada Kai, Chanyeol dan Lay yang masih berada di ruang tersebut.

"Wah... Ada Baozi dan SpongeChen disini" Kata Kai pada Xiumin dan Chen. Sedangkan mereka hanya berjalan dengan cuek dan mulai berganti baju.

"Hahaha... Kau ingin ganti baju. Boleh juga, aku ingin melihat tubuhmu. Apakah sama kotaknya dengan wajahmu" Ujar Chanyeol langsung.

Chen yang sudah akan membuka bajunya kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Ia kembali menutupi badannya. Xiumin yang mendengarnya hanya menggeram marah.

"Dasar pervert. Sana keluar, kan kalian sudah selesai ganti baju" Geram Xiumin sambil mendorong ketiga namja tersebut dengan kekuatan Baozi Level 4 nya(?).

"Sudahlah Chen, jangan pikirkan mereka. Mereka hanya bercanda kok" Ujar Xiumin pada Chen.

"Gomawo hyung" Ucap Chen.

Chen pun langsung membuka bajunya. Xiumin yang tanpa sengaja meliriknya langsung ber-blushing melihat tubuh tersebut. Chen pun heran melihat Xiumin yang diam saja semejak ia membuka bajunya.

"Hyung, kenapa diam saja. Ayo ganti baju, yang lain sudah menunggu" Ucap Chen menyadarkan lamunan Xiumin.

"Ne. Aish... Kau sangat polos, Chen" Lirih Xiumin

"Hah? Aku belum polos hyung, lihat aku belum membuka celanaku" Ucap Chen sambil menunjuk celananya.

"Ya ya ya ya, tidak usah dikatakan juga!"

Xiumin pun langsung membuka bajunya. Chen yang melihat tubuh Xiumin pun hanya diam saja. Ia hanya melipat-lipat bajunya dengan santai. Kenapa? Karena Chen tidak yadong dan masih murni. Tidak seperti Xiumin #plakk.

"Nah, selesai. Kajja Chen, kita keluar!" Ajak Xiumin. Tapi, tiba-tiba seseorang memegang rambutnya dan mengelusnya pelan. Sedangkan Xiumin, kembali ber-blushing.

"E-eh? Waeyo Chen?" Tanya Xiumin gugup.

"Rambutmu sedikit panjang, hyung. Kau jadi terlihat cantik seperti yeojya, sebaiknya kau potong rambutmu. Sebelum guru-guru itu membotaki kepalamu" Nasihat Chen sambil masih memegang rambut Xiumin.

"Ya ya, kajja kita keluar Chen" Kata Xiumin sambil berlari meninggalkan Chen sendiri di ruang ganti. Chen pun mengikuti Xiumin keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

"Nah, jadi pelajaran untuk kali ini adalah permainan basket. Jadi, kita akan lakukan pembagian kelompok. Kelompok 1 adalah Kai, Chanyeol, Tao, Luhan, Lay dan Yoochun. Dan kelompok 2 adalah Henry, Chen, Suho, Baekhyun, Key dan Minho. Ayo, ayo buat formasi!" Seru Choi Seonsaengnim, guru olahraga mereka.

Semua nama yang disebutkan pun mengambil formasi masing-masing.

"Huh, curang. Masa kelompok 1 anggotanya rata-rata tinggi, sedangkan kelompok 2 anggotanya 'kurang tinggi'" Keluh Minho. Semua anggota kelompok 2 –minus Minho– menatap Minho tajam.

"Maksudmu kami pendek, begitu?" Tanya Suho tajam. Minho hanya menunjukkan jari berbentuk tanda 'peace'.

"HWAITING?! LUHAN HYUNG SARANGHEYO!" Teriak seorang namja yaitu, Sehun.

Semua anak-anak kelas X-6 langsung menatapnya heran. Kecuali Luhan yang ber-_blushing_ ria. Bahkan Choi Seonsaengnim juga menatap Sehun heran.

"Hey, bihun(?). Mengapa kau disini? Bukannya kelasmu sedang ada jam pelajaran sekarang?" Teriak Kai dari jauh. Sehun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe... Tidak kok, aku hanya mau ke toilet. Annyeong~" Pamit Sehun sambil melesat pergi meninggalkan murid-murid yang masih melongo.

"Bukannya toilet laki-laki ada di sebelah kelasnya ya? Kenapa ia malah berlari ke toilet perempuan?" Tanya Xiumin heran.

"Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan. Lebih baik kita mulai pertandingan ini..." Seru Choi Seonsaengnim.

Setelah mengatur formasi, kelompok 1 dan 2 pun mulai bersiap. Pluit dibunyikan, Chanyeol segera mengambil bolanya dan menggiringnya menuju ring lawan. Minho berusaha menghalau Chanyeol yang sedang menggiring bola menuju ringnya. Tapi, bola tersebut malah berpindah ke tangan Suho.

"Yeeeey... Dapat!" Seru Suho senang. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kajja..., cepat-cepat!" Teriak Baekhyun tak sabaran. Suho segera menggiring bolanya menuju ring lawan, tapi...

BRUK

Sebuah kelereng sedang menggelinding ke arahnya. Lalu, ia pun menginjaknya dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan posisi tak elit. Kai yang melihat ada kesempatan langsung mengambil bola tersebut dan menggiringnya.

"Aish.. Suho hyung, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Chen khawatir sambil membantu Suho berdiri.

"Tak apa-apa Chen-ah, kajja kita rebut bolanya!"

Permainan pun berlanjut. Kai yang sedang menggiring bolanya tiba-tiba dihadang oleh Henry. Henry berusaha merebut bola dari tangan Kai, tapi karena tinggi badan Henry yang lebih pendek dari Kai membuatnya susah untuk merebut bola.

"Aish... Kau tinggi sekali Kai-ah!" Seru Henry sambil berusaha merebut bola dari tangan Kai.

"Salah kau kenapa pendek, ge. Makanya jangan makan _mochi_ terus..." Ujar Kai sambil menggiring bolanya lebih cepat.

Saat Kai ingin melempar bolanya, tiba-tiba bolanya tidak jadi memasuki ring karena dorongan seseorang. Ternyata Minho yang mendorong bola tersebut. Bola tersebut terpental-pental menuju seseorang.

"CHEN! AWAS DIBELAKANGMU?!" Teriak Xiumin histeris.

Chen pun menoleh dan...

DUKK

Bola tersebut pun mengenai kepala kotak(?) Chen dengan sangat keras. Chen memegang kepalanya yang sangat sakit. Tiba-tiba tubuh Chen ambruk ke tanah. Semua murid yang ada disana langsung terkejut. Terutama Xiumin.

"CHEEEN?!" Teriak Xiumin. Ia pun langsung menghampiri tubuh Chen yang tergeletak di tengah lapangan. Minho dan teman-teman lainnya juga ikut mengerubungi Chen.

"Chen, irreona, irreona!" Seru Xiumin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Chen yang pingsan.

"Kajja, kita bawa ke UKS" Ujar Minho sambil menggendong tubuh Chen. Biar bagaimana pun, Minho tetap saja pelaku pelemparan bola tersebut.

.

At UKS

.

"Aish.. Chen palli irreona. Kau tidak apa-apakan? Bangunlah Chen, kumohon" Lirih Xiumin sambil memegangi tangan Chen. Minho yang melihat kedua orang tersebut merasa bersalah, karena telah membuat Xiumin sedih. Tapi, yang membuat Minho kasihan adalah Xiumin memperlakukan Chen layaknya orang yang sudah meninggal.

"Chen.. Aish, Yak! Minho, ini semua salahmu?!" Teriak Xiumin pada Minho. Minho pun terkejut sampai ia jatuh dari kursi tempat ia duduk.

"Karena lemparan bolamu, Chen jadi pingsan. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa dengan kepalanya. Bagaimana jika kepalanya bocor? Bagaimana jika ia hilang ingatan? Bagaimana jika ia trauma? Dan yang paling parah, bagaimana kepala kotaknya berubah menjadi segitiga?" Cerocos Xiumin panjang lebar. Minho hanya melongo.

"Ya, ya aku minta maaf. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Jika hanya terbentur bola basket kepalanya akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan bocor atau lupa ingatan. Tapi, jika kepalanya berubah jadi segitiga bukannya itu lebih bagus"

PLETAK

Minho mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Xiumin. Xiumin menatapnya tajam, seolah-olah arti tatapannya adalah 'berani kau rubah kepala Chen, akan kurubah kepalamu jadi trapesium(?)'. Minho menelan ludah gugup.

"B-baiklah, jika kepala Chen menjadi segitiga akan kuubah lagi kepalanya jadi kotak kembali. Dengan cara melemparnya bola basket lagi.." Ujar Minho. Xiumin menggangguk.

Tapi, Chen yang pingsan kenapa malah kepalanya yang diributkan -_-

_**00O**_**EXO**_**O00**_

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi berkulit Tan di sebuah ruang ganti. Ya, ia adalah Kai. Ia sedang terduduk di pojok ruangan. Sepertinya ia sedang sakit. Sedari tadi ia terus memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Tak lama kemudian datanglah namja tinggi berkulit seputih susu.

"Lalala~~ Eh? Ada Kai? Sedang apa kau?" Tanya namja tersebut.

Kai masih memegangi kepalanya, "Aniyo Sehun, kepalaku sakit sekali" ujarnya.

"Omo.. Mau ku antar ke UKS. Kajja, kita kesana" Ucap Sehun sambil membantu Kai berjalan. Mereka memang sahabat sejati.

.

At UKS (lagi)

.

"Annyeong~, Xiumin hyung, Minho hyung, Chen hyung. Eh, ada Luhan hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung juga.." Sapa Sehun saat memasuki ruang UKS.

"Ne, annyeong Sehun-ah" balas mereka –minus Chen-

Sehun segera membaringkan tubuh Kai ke kasur. Kyungsoo yang melihat namja chingunya tersebut, segera menghampirinya.

"Omo.. Kai-ah, ia kenapa Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Mollayo, katanya kepalanya pusing" Jawab Sehun yang sedang menimbang berat badan. "Mwo? Aku naik 5 kg?"

Semua -minus Chen- hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan magnae tersebut. Luhan pun menutup laptop yang sedang dimainkannya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Kenapa tidak kau 'kerok' saja?" Saran Luhan.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, " Apa itu 'kerok'?" Tanya Sehun merasa tidak familiar dengan kata tersebut.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan. Mungkin Kai hanya masuk angin, jadi kau kerok saja.."

"Huft… Baiklah" Sehun berjalan ke tempat tidur Kai. Perlahan, ia mengguncangkan tubuh Kai pelan dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kai.

"Kai, irreona. Kajja kuobati.." Kai yang merasa terganggu dengan bisikan setan eh Sehun maksudnya langsung terbangun dan mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kai dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur dan mata setengah tertutup.

Sehun menarik nafas dan.. "KAJJA KUOBATI AGAR KAU TIDAK PUSING LAGI. Dasar tuli" Teriak Sehun tepat ditelinga Kai. Alhasil Kai terlonjak kaget hingga dirinya terduduk tegap.

Sehun menghela nafas. Dengan semangat ia melompat ke belakang Kai, bersiap untuk mengeroknya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia terdiam.

"Luhan hyung… Bagaimana caranya mengerok?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jadi pertama-tama kau harus membuka baju Kai terlebih dahulu. Tapi jangan seluruhnya, bagian punggungnya saja yang terlihat. Lalu kau olesi punggungnya dengan minyak. Misalnya minyak angin atau minyak untuk anak bayi, jangan minyak untuk memasak. Setelah itu kau gesekkan sebuah koin pada punggung Kai hingga punggungnya berwarna merah. Arraseo?" Jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia mengerti. Segera ia membuka baju Kai dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya memberikan tatapan aneh pada mereka berdua. 'Huh.. Mereka seperti ingin melakukan 'itu' saja' Pikir mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba…

SRET

Entah karena Sehun yang terlalu semangat atau baju Kai yang terbuat dari bahan yang kurang bagus, terdengar suara sobekan dari baju Kai.

"Hun-ah, suara apa itu?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

Sehun mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia harus menjawab apa? Tapi, karena Sehun adalah anak yang polos + jujur, jadi ia memutuskan untuk jujur. Sewaktu SMP, ia selalu diajarkan oleh gurunya untuk berlaku jujur walaupun itu susah ataupun berat. Hmm… Bagus. Tirulah sifat Sehun yang ini..

"Hehehe…. Bajumu sobek, Kai" Jawab Sehun jujur. Kai yang mendengar jawaban Sehun yang polos tersebut hanya menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Huh… Kau selalu begitu. Kau pernah menyobek bukuku hingga berkeping-keping. Kemarin kau membuatku tertimpa 2 kursi sekaligus dan membasahi bajuku dengan cat warna. Sekarang, kau membuat baju olahragaku sobek #poor Kai. Huft… Baiklah aku maafkan, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk marah hari ini" Ujar Kai sambil mengambil bajunya yang terlempar untuk menutupi daerah dada dan perutnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tidak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia pun langsung mengambil minyak tawon(?) yang ada di rak dan mengolesinya keseluruh bagian punggung Kai.

"Umm.. Kai, apa kau punya uang koin?" Tanya Sehun

Kai langsung melempar koinnya dan ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Sehun.

"Pelan-pelan ya, Sehun" Peringat Kai. Sehun mengganguk dengan semangat. Pertama-tama Sehun mengeroknya dengan pelan dan lembut, bahkan hamper tidak terasa. Kai mulai mengeluh.

"Aish.. Lebih keraslah sedikit! Itu tidak terasa"  
"Ne, cerewet!"

Sehun mulai mengerok lagi. Tapi, karena Sehun yang kelewat semangat bahkan melebihi 'Semangat 45', ia mulai mengeroknya lebih keras, keras dan…

"AAAAAAWWWW…. APPO?!" Teriak Kai keras hingga membuat semua orang disana terlonjak kaget. Bahkan Chen yang sedang pingsan jadi terbangun karena suara Kai. Dan itu membuat Xiumin heboh sendiri.

"Woooaaa… Chen kau bangun?" Seru Xiumin histeris. Sedangkan Chen masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Ok, back to SeKai. Sehun ber-_smirk_ ria mendengar suara teriakan Kai yang cetar membahana. Katanya jangan pelan-pelan, giliran keras malah kesakitan. Dasar…

"Waeyo? Sakit ya? Sebentar, sedikit lagi akan selesai…" Ujar Sehun santai. Ia pun mempercepat kerokannya. Hal itu membuat Kai menggigit bibirnya karena kesakitan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo saja merasa kasihan melihat keadaan Kai.

"Nah, Finish!" Seru Sehun puas. Ia pun melihat koin yang habis dipakainya untuk mengerok Kai. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung cemberut dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

"Yah.. Koinnya berubah warna jadi hitam. Padahal tadi kan masih bening. Sudah tidak terpakai lagi" Keluh Sehun sambil melempar koinnya sembarah arah dan kebetulan mengenai kepala Chen yang belum berhasil mengumpulkan nyawanya. Alhasil, Chen tertidur kembali.

"Chen.. Kenapa tertidur lagi. YAK! Oh Sehun?! Kau membuat Chen tertidur lagi. Padahal aku masih ingin bercerita banyak kepadanya" Pekik Xiumin kesal. Sehun hanya tersenyum polos sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang berbentuk 'peace'.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tidak lihat tadi" Kata Sehun. Xiumin hanya mendengus kesal. Hampir saja ia mengeluarkan kekuatan Baozi level 12 (?) nya.

"Aish… Bihun, punggungku sakit sekali. Mungkin punggungku sekarang langsung putih karena kau" Seru Kai kesal.

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "Jinjja? Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau perlu, aku akan mengerok wajahmu sekalian supaya putih. Hahaha…." Semua orang di ruangan tersebut –minus Chen– tertawa keras. Bahkan Xiumin melupakan kekesalannya pada Sehun.

"Hahaha… Kau benar Sehun-ah. Supaya fansnya bertambah banyak Hahaha…" Kata Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Kai hanya mendengus sebal mendengar _namja chingu_nya sendiri ikut-ikutan mengejeknya. Ia pun segera memakai bajunya yang sobek(?) dan merapihkannya. Segera Kai menarik Kyungsoo keluar ruang UKS.

"Yaah… Mereka berdua malah pergi. Tidak asyik lagi…" Ujar Minho yang dari tadi hanya terdiam saja.

Luhan yang melihat pemandangan tersebut langsung menghentikan tawanya. Sebersit rasa cemburu merasuki hatinya. Ia akui sampai sekarang ia masih menyukai ah maksudnya mencintai Kai. Walaupun Kai sudah mempunyai seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya seseorang. Ia jadi ingat kejadian waktu itu.

-Flash Back-

Luhan POV

"Haah… Akhirnya selesai juga"

Aku menghela nafas lega melihat hasil kerjaku sendiri. Sebuah kain berwarna biru lembut dengan gambar bentuk segi enam membentuk kata 'EXO' berwarna pink. Menurutku tidak buruk juga.

Aku segera melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke kekantong bajuku. Lalu, aku segera berjalan keluar dari kelas yang sudah sepi karena penghuninya telah pulang 2 jam yang lalu. Aku sengaja membuat ini untuk sahabatku, Sehun. Pasti ia akan senang. Oh ya jam berapa sekarang. Hmm… Jam 5 sore. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku keluar dari sekolah ini.

Dari jauh aku melihat sesosok namja tinggi dengan senyum lebar menghampiriku. Aku menajamkan penglihatanku. Ternyata itu Chanyeol atau biasa aku dan Baekhyun memanggilnya SD (es-di). SD adalah singkatan dari Suara yang di _Download_. Mengapa begitu? Karena suara dengan wajahnya sangat berbeda jauh. Pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol, ia sangat imut. Bahkan aku berpikir jika ia didandani seperti yeojya maka akan sangat cantik karena wajah imutnya.

Tapi, ternyata semua pikiranku tentang dia buyar setelah mendengar suaranya yang berat. Aku tidak percaya mendengarnya. Segera saja aku bertanya:

"Umm… Chanyeol-ah, apakah itu suara aslimu?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Ada masalah?"

"Apa benar kau tidak men-_download_ suaramu?"

"Enak saja. Ini suara asli tahu, malah aku berpikir wajahmu yang di _Download_ hingga menjadi _baby face_ seperti sekarang"

Eh, kenapa aku malah bercerita tentang Chanyeol ya? Tujuanku mem-flash back, kan hanya mengingat pertemuanku dan Kai. Baiklah, akan kuceritakan.

"Hey babi fes, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya SD itu.

"Sedang membuat kejutan untuk Sehun. Tapi jangan panggil aku seperti itu, dibacanya baby face bukan babi fes.." Ucapku tidak terima. Dia aneh-aneh saja.

"Terserah kaulah, apakah kau mau pulang? Kajja, aku juga ingin pulang.." Ujar Chanyeol sambil merangkulku. Aku pun mengikuti langkahnya yang panjang itu. Temanku yang satu ini memang unik.

Dari jauh aku melihat namja tinggi berkulit gelap berjalan berlawanan arah denganku dan Chanyeol. Ia membawa plastic di tangan kanannya yang berisi ikan Lohan. Huh.. Nama ikan itu menyamai namaku saja. Tapi kami berbeda. Ikan itu berjidat jenong(?) sedangkan aku rata. Mungkin ikan itu banyak pikiran, ia pasti memikirkan kapan ia akan kawinkan, kapan ia pertama kali berciuman dengan ikan lain dan punya anak berapakah nanti setelah dikawinkan. Eh? Kenapa pemikiranku bisa sejauh ini. Sudahlah, lupakan tentang ikan itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah namja berkulit gelap itu.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Seru namja itu sambil meninju pelan bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Ne. Sedang apa kau dengan ikan lohan itu?"

"Untuk aku rawatlah, jika ia sudah besar nanti akan aku lepaskan ke laut" Jelas Namja itu. Ia pun melihatku sebentar dan menoleh ke Chanyeol.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Namja itu sambil menunjukku.

"Ohh.. Dia, dia adalah temanku. Luhan, perkenalkan ini temanku Kai"

Kai menjabat tanganku dan tersenyum lembut. Tampannya… Kenapa tiba-tiba pipiku memanas ya melihat senyumannya.

"Kim Jongin Imnida. Biasa dipanggil Kai"

"Xi Luhan Imnida. Biasa dipanggil Luhan"

Aku tersenyum. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai sosok seseorang yang baru kukenal sore ini.

Luhan POV End

-Flash Back End-

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang UKS mengikuti pasangan KaiDo. Sehun yang melihatnya kemudian menghentikan tawanya. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam dan mulai bernyanyi…

_Ku berlari kau kepeleset  
Ku berjalan kau tersandung  
Ku menyebrang kau tertabrak  
Ku pergi kau kesasar  
Ku__coba untuk menyelam tapi kaunya malah tenggelam  
Memang engkau selalu sial..._

Setelah menyanyikan itu, kemudian ia pergi menyusul Luhan. Minho dan Xiumin yang masih di dalam ruangan itu hanya menatap bingung 4 orang yang sudah pergi itu.

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Xiumin heran. Minho hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Kemudian ia melihat jam tangannya, "Omo… Aku harus pergi sekarang. Mian hyung.."

Xiumin mendengus kesal karena satu persatu teman-temannya pergi meninggalkannya. Ia pun kembali duduk disamping Chen.

"Ternyata saat tidur, kau terlihat tampan Chen~" Lirih Xiumin sambil memegang pipi Chen yang sedang tertidur dengan damai.

Xiumin mendengar bel yang sudah berbunyi manandakan bahwa murid-murid boleh pulang. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Chen, aku ingin ke kelas mengambil tasmu dan tasku. Kau tunggu disini ya.." Ujar Xiumin sambil mengusap-usap kepala Chen.

Xiumin berjalan keluar ruangan dan tinggalah Chen yang sedang _forever alone_.

**_****OOo**_**EXO**_**oOO****_**

Terlihat seorang namja manis dengan _dimple_ dipipinya di sebuah ruangan. Ia meliukkan tubuhnya lincah kesana kemari sesuai iringan lagu. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja pendek berkulit putih yang menghampiri namja ber-_dimple_ tersebut.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Suho-ah?" Tanya namja ber-_dimple_ tersebut sambil mematikan alunan lagu yang sedang diputarnya.

"Tentu saja melihatmu menari, Lay.." Jawab namja yang dipanggil Suho tersebut. Lay pun mendudukan dirinya disamping Suho sambil meraih handuk yang dibawanya.

"Berapa hari lagi kompetisi dancemu akan dimulai?" Tanya Suho.

"2 minggu lagi" Jawabnya singkat.

Suho hanya mengganguk-angukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat kepalanya, seperti mengingat sesuatu.

-Flash Back-

Suho hendak membereskan peralatannya sebelum pulang. Tapi, sebuah kertas pink terselip di tasnya. Segera ia membukanya dan tulisannya adalah…

'Cuhoo Loph Cingie polepel'  
(Dengan hiasan lope-lope disekitarnya)

Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi anak-anak iseng yang mungkin menulisnya. Tapi yang tidak Suho percayai adalah apakah benar Lay menyukainya? Apakah benar anak dari anggota kelompok yang suka membully Chen dengan bahasa bilingual itu, menyukai Suho?

Haah… Tidak dapat dipercaya. Suho menyimpan kertas tersebut dikantongnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

-Flash Back End-

Suho dengan malu-malu menepuk pundak Lay, membuat sang empunya menoleh kearahnya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Lay heran. Suho menyerahkan kertas tadi pada Lay. Lay menatapnya lama hingga akhirnya ia menyerahkan lagi pada Suho.

"Menggelikan sekali.." Komentar Lay. Suho hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Ia pun menarik nafas panjang, "Apakah benar, kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Suho sambil menatap mata Lay.

Lay tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Ia malah membereskan peralatannya dan berjalan ke pintu ruangan. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Suho dalam.

"Jika kubilang ya, bagaimana?" Ujar Lay hingga akhirnya ia menghilang dibalik pintu. Sedangkan Suho, ia masih mencerna perkataan Lay barusan.

.

.

.

"Luhan hyung~ tunggu!" Teriak Sehun dari kejauhan. Luhan menoleh menatap namja putih tersebut.

"Wae Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun memegang pundak Luhan lembut. Ia sedikit melirik para fujoshi yang sedang memekik tertahan di balik semak-semak.

'Dasar pengganggu' batin Sehun.

"Waeyo Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara cukup keras. Sehun kelagapan.

"Eh, i-iya, tad-tadi kenapa kau tiba-tiba keluar hyung?" Tanya Sehun mulai _Stay Cool_. Luhan menghela nafas.

"I-itu – "

"Jangan bilang karena KaiSoo lagi…" Potong Sehun. Luhan tersentak kaget. Sehun menarik pundak Luhan dan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

"Dengar ya hyung, kuingatkan sekali lagi Kai sudah mempunyai kekasih yaitu Kyungsoo hyung, Dio hyung atau apalah itu. Jadi jangan kau ganggu hubungan mereka berdua yang sudah terjalin sangaat harmonis. Walaupun mereka baru jadian sekitar 2 hari lalu, tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh membuat hubungan mereka retak" Peringat Sehun sambil menatap mata Luhan dalam.

"N-ne, aku tahu Sehun-ah. Mianhae…" Ucap Luhan sambil menunduk. Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Kyungsoo hyung atau Dio hyung itu baik kepadamu, jadi jangan buat dia sedih karenamu. Aku tahu kalian telah berteman baik" Nasihat Sehun. Luhan kembali mengganguk. Ia merasa Sehun lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya. Padahal ia dan dirinya masih lebih tua dirinya.

"Baiklah hyung, sekali-kali kau pindahlah dari Kai atau bahasa kerennya Move On dari Kai si Bibir setebal kasur(?) itu" Ujar Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luhan lembut dan mencium keningnya. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara pekikan tertahan.

"Kyaaa – mmmmpffh"

Sehun mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di tengah koridor yang mulai sepi.

"Baiklah mungkin aku harus Move On dari Kai dan pindah ke Sehun. Aku akan berjuang. Hwaiting Luhan~" Ujar Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia berlari kecil menuju kelasnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

**_****OOo**_**EXO**_**oOO****_**

"Taonnie~ Kajja kita pulang bersama…" Ajak seorang namja manis pada namja bermata panda yang sedang sibuk dengan peralatannya.

"Mian ge, aku sedang ada tugas jaga hari ini~" Kata Tao dengan mata polosnya. Baekhyun akhirnya mendesah pasrah.

"Yaah… Tao. Padahal aku ingin menembak si SD besok"

"Hah? Memangnya gege seme?" Tanya Tao sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Sekali-kali uke yang menembak tidak apa-apa kan, Panda~. Lagipula aku tidak tahan melihat kelemotan otak mesum Chanyeol" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Tao gemas. Tao meringis kesakitan.

"Memangnya gege ingin memberinya apa?" Tanya Tao penasaran. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir.

"Mungkin coklat. Chanyeol sangat suka coklat" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menerawang. Tao hanya mengganguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sebenarnya juga ingin memberi Kris gege sesuatu" Ujar Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Kris? Gege?" Kata Baekhyun heran mendengar kejanggalan dalam kata-kata Tao. Tao yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun langsung kelagapan.

"E-eh? Maksudnya Kris seonsaengnim" ralat Tao cepat.

"Kudengar kau ingin memberikan Kris Seonsaeng sesuatu. Oooh… Uri Tao sudah besar eoh?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil tetap tersenyum jahil.

"I-itu, aish.. Sudahlah aku ingin bersiap-siap" Seru Tao sambil berlari keluar kelas. Baekhyun hanya tertawa nista(?). Kemudian ia menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hmm… Aku memasak di klub memasak saja ya" Lirih Baekhyun pelan. Akhirnya ia berjalan menuju club memasak untuk membuat coklat.

-TBC-

Author's Curcol Area:

Haah… Akhirnya finish juga. Ga nyangka ada yang suka FF gaje ini. Padahal pernah mikir mungkin ni ff bakalan ga ada yang suka. Apalagi humornya terlalu gaje dan pasaran. Huwee… Disini hampir ga ada TaoRis sm BaekYeol mommentnya. Maafkan saya wahai Taoris dan Baekyeol Shipper T_T

Chap depan **AKAN **diusahakan dibanyakkin semua moment pairingnya. Baru akan lho, belum beneran #ditendang exotics. Di Chap ini SuLaynya juga baru muncul…

Ok, ga usah banyak Bacon(?), mari kita balas review:

: Waw… Sangat singkat dan padat. Gomawo chingu~ Review lagi ne?

**EarthTeleport**: Mwo? Malam-malam ketawa? Jangan deh nanti dilempar piring sm tetangga #plakk, Hehehe… Boong ding. Jinjja? Gomawo~ Ok, akan diusahain, asalkan banyak yang Review.

Gomawo chingu~ Review lagi ne?

**lisnana1**: Jinjja? Iya, aku juga sering ketawa kl ngebaca FF aku sendiri #lah. Lirik lagu yang tiba-tiba berubah itu dapet inspirasinya waktu aku sm Dongsaeng aku lg bwt lagu dari Cakra Khan terciptalah lirik tersebut #curcol. Kl Antonimnya Kris terinspirasi waktu ngeliat video antonim 'ngapak cilacap' di Youtube. Insya Allah HunHannya bakalan dibanyakin.

Ini udah dilanjut kok. Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

**siscaMinstalove**: Hahaha… Iya, ya poor Kris. Itu terinspirasi dari video antonim 'ngapak cilacap' yang ada di Youtube. Mwo? Mikir yang enggak-enggak? Kan ada warningnya 'Jangan Yadong' di bold lagi… Tao emang polos ky anak kecil

Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

**Oh ****Hyunsung**: Oh ya? Aku juga suka ngakak ngebaca FF sendiri #lah. Lagu CakraKhan itu terinspirasi dari aku sm Dongsaeng aku lg bwt lagu dari CakraKhan dan.. terciptalah lirik tersebut #curcol. Kl Antonim terinspirasi waktu nonton video antonim 'ngapak cilacap' di Youtube.

Gomawo~ Review again ne?

**Tania3424**: Waah... Subuh2 ngakak? Awas digeplak sm ortu lho #plakk. Hehehe... Gak ding bercanda ^_^ V

Ok, ini dah dilanjut. Gomawo~ Review again ne? :)

**ajib4ff: **Iya... Jinjja? Makasih ya chingu...

Iya, Tao memang aku bikin kepribadiannya ganda. Soalnya bosen ngeliat Tao polos2 terus. Sekali-sekali berbeda lah...

Si Kris juga bisa dikonyolin ya... Soalnya Kris yg dingin dan angkuh itu dah biasa kl yang ini luar binasa #ehh

Iya gomawo ya sudah Review. Review lagi ne? :)

**putriii**:Iya dong, aku juga ga setuju kl Luhan sm Kai, tp tenang Luhan sm Sehun bakalan bersatu kok. Tenang aja~

Hehehe... Lagu cakrakhan itu terinspirasi wkt aku sm dongsaeng aq bikin lagu, jadinya begitu deh... Kl antonim itu emang aku terinspirasi wkt nonton Video antonim 'ngapak cilacap', km nonton yg itu bukan?

Tao emang bener2 dah tuh anak... Si Kris ngenes abis...

Iya mereka pk bahasa campuran, namanya Bilingual

SuLay udah ada tuh #nunjuk atas. Tp dikit sekali. Maafkan aku...

Ini dah dilanjut. Review lagi ne? :)

Big Thanks ya untuk semua Reader...


	3. Chocolate

**Title: **Love Story In School

**Cast:** All Member Exo

**Pairing: **HunHan(Slight KaiHan), KaiDO, BaekYeol, ChenMin, TaoRis, SuLay

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, School Life

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Semua cast punya Orang tua, Tuhan, dan Entertaiment masing-masing. Dan cerita asli pemikiran saya sendiri.

**Warning:** Yaoi, AU, OOC jadi sangat beda banget sama aslinya (terutama Kris), Gaje, Alur yang kecepetan, dan temukan kewarningan-kewarningan(?) yang lain.

p.s.= Di Chapter ini, humor dikurangi dan akan dibanyakan Romance…

**Its Yaoi fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**If you hate Cast and Story on this fanfic, please don't read **

**.**

**.**

**No Straight**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja manis terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu di dapur yang ada di klub memasak. Ia sedang mengaduk-aduk adonan berwarna coklat yang sedang dipegangnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil.

"Lalalala~~~ Ah sudah selesai. Tinggal dicetak dan dimasukkan kedalam kulkas. Lalu, jadilah coklat buatan Byun Baekhyun yang paling enak dan manis… Walaupun banyak rintangan saat membuat coklat ini" Serunya. Ia pun menuang adonan tersebut kedalam cetakan berbentuk beruang dan hati yang berukuran cukup besar. Setelah itu, ia memasukan cetakannya kedalam kulkas.

Sembari menunggu, ia pun mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari I-podnya sambil menuliskan sesuatu pada selembar kertas putih polos.

"Setelah itu salin ke kertas berwarna biru tua lalu dihias sebagus mungkin. Haah… Semoga ini berhasil" Gumamnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Aish… Susah sekali membuatnya…Mungkin ini adalah resiko orang yang sedang jatuh cinta" Keluhnya sambil mendengus sebal. Asal kalian tahu, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun menulis sesuatu yang berbau bahasa. Seperti, surat, cerita, puisi dan lain-lain. Baekhyun juga tidak pernah mendapat nilai diatas 80 pada pelajaran Bahasa.

Baekhyun amat benci dengan pelajaran yang super ribet itu –menurut Baekhyun–. Menulis sesuai tata bahasa, mendengarkan dengan teliti, membaca agar mendapat informasi dan beberapa tetek bengek yang akan kalian pelajari selama pelajaran Bahasa. Selama pelajaran tersebut, ia hanya menyontek pada Luhan jika ia diberi tugas oleh gurunya. Ckckck… Jangan ditiru ya…

Tapi, kenapa malah pelajaran Bahasa yang dibahas? Itu karena Baekhyun ingin membuat surat untuk seseorang dengan EYD yang tepat (jika bahasa Indonesia) dan _Grammar_ yang benar (jika bahasa Inggris) serta Antonim yang diajarkan oleh Kris seonsaengnim (ingat Chap 1).

Tapi, semua itu tidak bisa ia lakukan mengingat pelajaran bahasa yang selalu mendapatkan nilai dibawah rata-rata #poor Baekhyun. Tapi, ia bertekad akan menulis surat tersebut dengan bantuan 'Buku Panduan Menulis Dengan Benar' yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

"Akhirnya finish juga…" Ujar Baekhyun lega. Walaupun ada sedikit kesulitan dalam membuatnya. Segera ia mengeluarkan coklat dari kulkas dan menyiapkan bahan untuk menghias coklat tersebut.

Baiklah, kita biarkan Baekhyun yang menghias coklatnya. Nanti, kita lihat hasilnya jika sudah selesai.

**_OOo**_**EXO**_**oOO_**

At UKS

Chen membuka matanya, membiasakan cahaya lampu yang memasuki retinanya. Ia melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Sepi. Itulah kesan yang ia dapat saat melihatnya. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang membuat ia berada di ruangan ini.

Saat sedang memperhatikan kearah lain, ia mendengar Xiumin berteriak histeris. Saat ia menoleh kebelakang, sebuah bola basket yang besar menghantam kepalanya atau lebih tepatnya dahinya hingga ia pingsan ditengah lapangan. Tunggu, kepala?

Chen pun memegang kepalanya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas lega. 'Haah… Untung saja kepala yang kusayangi ini masih kotak' Pikirnya. Mungkin hanya satu-satunya, Chen adalah orang yang menyayangi kepalanya yang berbentuk unik.

"Chen, kau sudah bangun?" Suara lembut itu memasuki telinga Chen. Xiumin hyung. Ya, hyung sekaligus temannya yang ia sayangi, selain kepalanya (?).

"Ne hyung, kau habis darimana?" Tanya Chen. Xiumin mengangkat tasnya dan tas Chen tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku mengambil tasmu dan tasku. Tadi kau pingsan selama 6 jam, jadi sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Dan… ah, apakah kepalamu baik-baik saja?"

"Baik hyung. Masih kotak seperti biasanya" Jawab Chen sambil memegang kepalanya.

Xiumin tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya mereka berdua sangat menyayangi kepala kotak Chen. Xiumin pun memberikan tas Chen kepada Chen.

"Gomawo hyung" Ucap Chen sambil tersenyum. Setelah memakai tasnya, Chen pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Xiumin.

"eh?" Kata Xiumin bingung.

"Kajja kita pulang, aku akan mengantarkanmu" Ujar Chen sambil menarik tangan Xiumin. Sedangkan empunya tangan hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan keluar ruangan.

#Skip Time

"Hyung, dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Chen pada Xiumin.

"Ah.. Itu bangunan berwarna putih yang berada disebelah telepon umum"

"Ooohh.. Begitu. Baiklah hyung, sampai jumpa. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu, belajarlah yang rajin dan satu lagi janganlah lupakan aku ya hyung…" Peringat Chen.

BLUSSH

Pipi Baozi Xiumin memerah karena ucapan Chen yang terakhir terkesan sangat narsis. Ya, ia akui ia sangat malu mendengarnya. Chen bingung melihat Xiumin yang masih terdiam.

"Hyung, kau tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Chen sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Xiumin.

"Uhm.. eh, i-itu.. aku pulang dulu. Bye~" Jawab Xiumin tergugup-gugup(?).

Chen melihat tubuh Xiumin yang makin menjauh darinya. Sebersit perasaan kecewa muncul dihatinya. 'Kenapa ia harus pergi pada saat ini' Lirihnya. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir segala pikiran buruk yang hinggap diotaknya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata terlihat sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Jam sekarang harusnya ia sudah pulang, mengingat hari sudah hampir magrib. Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan di sekolah? Ayo kita intip:

"Dasar.. Tas menyebalkan. Mengapa harus tertinggal disaat-saat seperti ini?" gerutu namja tersebut yang diketahui bernama Kris. Ia terus menggerutu hingga ia sampai di kelas X-2.

"Dimana ya.. Ah, itu dia!" Pekik Kris saat menemukan tas berwarna hitam di atas meja guru. Ia segera mengambilnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Tapi saat ia berjalan keluar, ia mendapati sesosok mahluk di depan pintu _toilet_ laki-laki.

Tubuhnya tinggi, badannya ditutupi kain hingga membentuk jubah (bayangin kaya di opening MV mama), rambutnya berwarna hitam dan terlihat sedang memegang tongkat _wushu_. Dengan takut-takut, Kris menghampiri sosok tersebut. Tangan Kris yang bergetar pun berusaha menyentuh pundak sosok tersebut hingga…

HIYYAT…

Sosok tersebut melayangkan tongkat wushunya kebelakang, hampir mengenai kepala Kris. Sosok tersebut membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Kris.

"T-tao?" Lirih Kris. Ternyata sosok tersebut adalah Tao, anak muridnya yang ia sukai. Eh… keceplosan.

"Kris ge!" Pekik Tao sambil menolong Kris yang sudah terkapar dengan tidak elit. Sedangkan Kris hanya meringis kesakitan karena lehernya terkena pukulan Tao. Untung bukan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ge? Aigoo… Maafkan aku.." Ucap Tao sambil membantu Kris duduk.

"N-ne Tao, mengapa kau memakai baju tersebut dan berdiri di depan _toilet_? Itu membuat orang-orang takut tahu jika melihatmu…"

Tao menghela nafas. Huh.. Guru baru ini memangnya tidak pernah diberitahu tentang ini?

"Sini ge aku jelaskan. Jadi, di sekolah ini ada sistem penjagaan dimana para siswa yang menjaga bukan satpam atau Security. Bukan siswa biasa yang melakukan ini, tapi siswa yang yang mempunyai mental yang kuat. Misalnya siswa yang mengikuti club wushu atau karate sepertiku. Itupun dilakukan bergiliran. Kami juga memakai baju seperti ini untuk menakut-nakuti pencuri yang akan masuk. Nah begitulah ceritanya…" Jelas Tao panjang lebar.

"Apakah hanya kau yang menjaga disini?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Tidak kok masih banyak lagi. Ada Chanyeol ge, Sungmin sunbae, Kai ge, Lay ge dan masih banyak yang lain. Rata-rata ada 10 orang yang menjaga.." Jawab Tao santai.

"MWO? Lalu bagaimana cara kalian bersekolah esok hari?" Tanya Kris penasaran. Biar bagaimana pun ia adalah guru, jadi ia harus mengetahui segala penyebab tentang masalah murid-muridnya. Misalnya bolos sekolah.

"Tentu saja menginap" Jawab Tao santai (lagi). Padahal dalam hati ia berkata , 'Ini guru kepo amat sih'.

Kris terlihat berpikir keras. Jujur, selama bekerja sebagai guru, ia tidak pernah melihat anak muridnya seperti ini. Tapi, itu modus. Coba kalau yang seperti ini bukan Tao, apakah ia juga perhatian? Ia juga berkata 'kalian' sebagai pengganti kata 'kau'

"Apakah ada yang menyuruh kalian untuk melakukan semua ini?"

Tao mengendikkan bahunya, "Tidak ada. Ini hanya permintaan kami sebagai murid di sekolah ini" Jawab Tao.

Kris hanya ber-oh ria. Baru kali ini ia mendapati anak-anak pemberani di sekolah ini. Jarang-jarang ada yang seperti ini di sekolah lain. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide di pikiran Kris.

"Umm.. Tao, kapan kau akan pulang?" Tanya Kris. Tao mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Bukannya sudah kuberi tahu, aku menginap disini" Jawab Tao. Kris menepuk jidatnya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa?

"Tapi, sekarang aku sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja" Lanjut Tao lagi.

Yeah…

Itu adalah ide yang sedari tadi terlintas di otak Kris. Mengajak Tao pulang bersama. Dasar… Di manakah wibawamu sebagai guru Wu Yi Fan? Bagaimana jika murid-murid bahkan fansmu melihat ini? Haah…Tidak bisa dibayangkan.

"Aku ingin membuka jubah ini dulu ge~" rajuk Tao pada Kris. Kris yang melihatnya hanya menelan ludah gugup. Bahkan keadaan Tao sekarang lebih mirip anak panda yang kelaparan. Kyeopta~~

"B-baiklah, aku bantu" Ujar Kris gugup.

Kris pun membuka jubah Tao pada bagian depan. Sedangkan Tao bagian belakang, alasannya karena sudah terbiasa. Karena desain jubah tersebut berbelit-belit, maka mereka berdua harus melepaskannya dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Apalagi mereka melakukannya dengan jarak yang.. cukup dekat.

"Gege pelan-pelan, kainnya mengikat perutku terlalu kuat.." ujar Tao. Huh.. Ternyata membuka jubahnya susah juga ya…

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, jubahnya berhasil dibuka. Tapi, karena jubah tersebut mempunyai tali yang panjang-panjang hingga akhirnya Kris menginjak salah satu tali tersebut dan…

CUP

Kris tersandung hingga wajahnya agak mencondong kedepan. Sedangkan Tao agak sedikit mendongak menatap Kris. Otomatis mereka telah berciuman tanpa disadari. Tao yang pertama kali tersadar langsung mendorong dada Kris dan segera membereskan peralatannya.

"Kris ge, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong~" Pamit Tao sambil berlari meninggalkan Kris.

Kris maupun Tao memegang bibirnya yang habis bersentuhan satu sama lain. 'Huh… Tadi kan ciuman pertamaku..' Batin keduanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeojya diam-diam mengambil foto mereka saat tak sengaja berciuman.

**_OOo**_**EXO**_**oOO_**

_Keesokan harinya_

Terlihat seorang namja manis sedang menyiapkan peralatannya untuk berangkat sekolah.

"LUHAN HYUNG~ Kajja berangkat!" Teriak Sehun dari pintu luar rumah Luhan.

"Ne, ne aku akan keluar!" Seru Luhan –namja manis– tersebut. Ia pun mengikat tali sepatunya yang kanan, lalu segera berdiri mengambil tasnya.

"Sehunnie~ Aku datang…" Seru Luhan sambil membuka pintu. Tapi, saat melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sehun, tiba-tiba…

BRUK

Luhan menginjak tali sepatunya yang kiri yang belum diikat. Otomatis Luhan terjatuh kedepan. Refleks Sehun menangkap tubuh mungil Luhan yang terjatuh. Sesaat mereka bertatap-tatapan. Dunia serasa milik berdua. Tiba-tiba…

_Dioles, dioles  
Air ditermos, air ditermos  
Dioles, dioles  
Pengen makan pop mie  
_(pelesetan dari lagu opening 'MAMA')

Terdengar suara berat yang dipadukan dengan suara cempreng hingga menghasilkan suara abstrak(?). Otomatis Luhan dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangan mereka berdua kesumber suara.

"Hai~ HunHan…" Sapa kedua makhluk tersebut. Yang satu tinggi, yang satu 'kurang' tinggi. Yang satu bersuara berat, yang satu bersuara cempreng. Yang satu berambut keriting kriwil(?), yang satu berambut lurus tapi pendek. Siapakah mereka?

Ya benar, mereka adalah Dora the explorer dan Bots #plakk. Tentu saja bukan, mereka adalah BaekYeol yang sangat kompak. Yang satu tersenyum sangat lebar hingga semua giginya terlihat berkilau seperti iklan Pe***dent. Sedangkan yang satunya tersenyum lebar tapi tidak selebar temannya tadi. Hanya senyum biasa.

"Eh? Kami mengganggu ya? Hehehe… Mian" Ujar Baekhyun sambil terkikik. HunHan hanya mendengus 'Sudah tahu, malah bertanya' Batin mereka berdua.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan ber-Lovey Dovey pagi-pagi begini. Kajja kita berangkat" Ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik HunHan. Baekhyun pun berjalan sendiri dibelakang mereka bertiga.

'Huft.. Bagaimana caranya memberi coklat itu pada Chanyeol' Pikirnya. Berbicara coklat, ia jadi mengingat coklatnya di rumah. Eh? Tunggu? Coklat? Di rumah? Jadi masih di rumah? Astaga….

"_Chingu deul_… Aku pulang dulu. Ada yang ketinggalan" Teriak Baekhyun sembari berlari.

Ketiga temannya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Temannya yang satu ini memang pelupa. Pernah suatu hari Baekhyun lupa membawa tasnya ke sekolah. Alhasil Baekhyun kembali ke rumahnya dan tidak kembali lagi ke sekolah.

#SKIP TIME

"Annyeong semua…" Sapa Luhan dan Chanyeol pada seluruh penghuni kelas X-6. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang menanggapi mereka berdua. Mengapa demikian? Karena kelas masih kosong dan belum ada satupun murid yang masuk. Mungkin mereka datang kepagian, lihatlah sekarang masih jam 05.15 KST.

"Hyung, kita datang terlalu pagi.." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Luhan hanya menopang dagunya.

"Aku khawatir Sehunnie sendirian di kelasnya" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kelas Sehun, yaitu X-4.

"Yah, aku sendirian" Keluh Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok namja sedang berjongkok di loker miliknya. Segera ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok tersebut. Sebenarnya ia takut karena hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang ada di kelas ini.

Ternyata Baekhyun eoh? Tapi, kapan Baekhyun sampai di kelas?

"Baekki, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung membalikkan badannya. Ia takut Chanyeol melihat perbuatannya tadi. Ia mencari-cari alasan yang tepat agar tidak ketahuan. Um.. Apa ya..

"T-tadi ak-aku hanya m-menaruh buk-buku. Ya, menaruh buku-buku" Jawab Baekhyun tak masuk akal. Padahal Baekhyun menaruh coklat buatannya di loker Chanyeol.

"Tapi mengapa harus di lokerku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Ya ampun, demi apapun Chanyeol mulai kepo saat ini.

"Supaya lebih mudah diambil. Kau tahu, tempat lokerku sangat tinggi. Jadi, aku menitip saja di tempatmu.." Jawab Baekhyun lagi. Tapi, yang ini agak logis.

"Ooohh…" Respon Chanyeol. Haah.. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Chan…" Seru Baekhyun sambil berlari keluar kelas. Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Ada apa dengan temannya yang satu ini?

Daripada bingung, Chanyeol pun membuka lokernya untuk melihat buku-buku yang di simpan Baekhyun. Alangkah terkejutnya Chanyeol setelah melihat apa yang dipegangnya saat ini adalah coklat. COKLAT bukan buku.

Chanyeol pun membuka coklatnya dan menemukan surat. Disana tertulis 'From Byun Baekhyun'. Chanyeol terkikik geli. Saat ia ingin menggigit coklatnya, tiba-tiba…

"Hey bro, this is as hutangmu kepadaku. Thank you" Ujar Kai sambil mengambil coklat yang ada ditangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa coklatnya diambil segera berlari mengejar Kai.

"Kai… Tunggu…. Jangan diambil!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari-lari mengejar Kai di koridor sekolah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja manis terlihat mengintip kegiatan mereka berdua.

'Huft… Pabboya Jongin. Itu untuk Chanyeol tahu!' Kata Namja tersebut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

**_00O**_**EXO**_**O00_**

Dua orang namja terlihat sedang berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah. Mereka adalah Kai dan Dio atau kemarin kita biasa memanggilnya Kyungsoo. Sepertinya mereka masih malu-malu. Ya, mereka sudah resmi berpacaran, tapi mereka seperti orang yang bukan berpacaran.

Lihat saja sedari tadi Dio memegangi tangan Kai tanpa mau melepasnya. Seperti bapak dan anak yang ingin menghadap ke guru karena sang anak yang dihukum oleh guru. Maklum, mereka belum berpengalaman dalam berpacaran. Lagipula mereka baru saja jadian 3 hari yang lalu.

"Aish… Dio hyung, jangan pegang-pegang tanganku terus!" Ujar Kai risih. Sedangkan Dio hanya mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana tidak pegang-pegang? Badan orang-orang ini terlalu besar. Lihatlah, aku hamper mau jatuh karena mereka"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan hyung!"

Mereka terus begitu saja hingga ke kantin. Saat di kantin, ia melihat ada Xiumin dan Lay yang sedang membeli ramyun.

"Ternyata ada yang sudah pacaran ya…" Sindir Lay pada pasangan KaiDo. Sedangkan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ne, hyung. Kalian juga ikut menyusul ya…" Saran Dio.

"Amin~ Gomawo Dio. Oh ya, Pajak Jadiannya mana?" Tagih Xiumin sambil mengadahkan tangannya.

"Nanti Xiumin hyung kami belikan teh botol Mirai Ocha yang berwarna hijau. Kalau Lay hyung kami belikan snack kripik kentang Lays sekantong plastik" Kata Kai.

XiuLay tersenyum. KaiDo tahu saja apa yang sedang mereka inginkan. KaiDo memang pasangan yang cocok. Mereka berdua sama-sama peduli terhadap orang lain. Jadi, tak heran mereka bisa bersama.

"Gomawo Kaido~ Kalian sangat baik. Kalian juga sangat sangat cocok. Pertahankan ya…" Ujar Xiumin.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja tengah memperhatikan mereka berempat dengan tatapan cemburu. Tatapannya sangat menyakitkan.

"Luhan hyung, sedang memperhatikan apa?" Tanya namja satu lagi sambil mengikuti arah pandangan namja yang dipanggil Luhan tadi. Sehun, namja tadi pun tersenyum maklum. Ternyata KaiDo lagi eoh?

Ya, Luhan cemburu dengan ucapan Xiumin tadi. Mereka memang sangat cocok. Jadi, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Tapi, ia tetap bahagia walaupun Kai bahagia bukan karena dirinya. Oh ya, sudah berapa kali kata-kata ini diulang? -_-

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan dipikirkan. Ingatlah perkataanku yang kemarin, kajja temani aku ke School Roof" Ajak sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

.

.

.

"Hiks… Hiks… Jongin item jahat. Coklatnya tinggal sepotong. Hiks… Dasar, tiang jadi-jadian, bibir kasur, barongsai pengganggu, huuuh… Hiks" Isak Chanyeol di dalam kelas. Beruntung tidak ada orang di kelas, jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Chanyeol menatap miris coklat ditangannya. Tinggal sepotong. Coklat yang tadinya sebesar buku tulis, sekarang mengecil sekecil penghapus pensil. Ini semua karena Kai yang memakan coklat buatan Baekhyun. Ia bersumpah, semoga Kai sakit perut 2 hari 2 malam setelah memakan coklat buatan Baekhyun yang merupakan jatahnya.

Dengan dramatis, Chanyeol menggigit sepotong coklat tersebut dengan air mata bercucuran dipipinya. Berlebihan memang, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Hey, kemana Chanyeol yang konyol dan Yadong? Kemana Chanyeol yang suka mem-bully Chen dengan bahasa bilingual? Ia memang seperti itu jika sedang sedih. Padahal itu adalah coklat dari orang yang disukainya, Baekhyun.

Saat sedang mengunyah coklat, tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng yang terdengar merdu.

"Channie~~"

DEG

Chanyeol terkejut. Buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya. Aish… Mau ditaruh kemana wajahnya? Mana mungkin wajahnya ia simpan didalam tas, ditumpuk dengan buku-buku tebal dan dilempar ke sungai penuh buaya? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Itu terlalu imajinatif.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mematung seperti patung pancoran #plakk. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana nasib coklat buatan Baekhyun?

"Uhm… Chanyeol-ah" Panggil Baekhyun pelan. Posisi mereka masih tetap berpelukan. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Apa kau sudah membaca suratku?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali mengangguk. Baekhyun menulis surat untuknya dengan bahasa yang sedang terkenal di kelasnya. Yaitu, bahasa BILINGUAL. Isinya sebagai berikut:

To: Chanyeol SD (Suara yang di _Download_)  
From: Byun Baekhyun

Hmmm…. Hai Chanyeol. Sebelumnya, I'm sorry because rasa chocolatenya is not yummy. Maklum, aku baru study dan aku membuatnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Alasan I'm make a bar of chocolate ini ada sebagai hadiah for you. I like you sejak pertama kali bertemu with you. Aku ternyata baru sadar, bahwa inilah yang disebut Love At First Sight. So, would you be my namja chingu? Be my seme?

"Yeol?" Panggil Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

"N-ne" gagap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya ia juga mengintip semua kegiatan Chanyeol dari balik pintu. Mulai dari menangis, memakan coklat, berimajinasi ria, menghapus air matanya. Semua ia lihat secara detail. Sekarang ia ingin mengetes kejujuran Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah memakan coklatnya? Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup, "N-ne, sangat enak. Tapi rasanya agak aneh dan bercampur-campur. Ada rasa manis, asam, pedas dan pahit" Jelas Chanyeol.

"Oooh… Itu… rasanya bisa berubah karena suatu kejadian. Saat aku mengaduk adonannya, aku menyengol botol teh Mirai Ocha dan Kecap Bango sekaligus hingga menjadi manis. Aku kembali mengaduk, tiba-tiba seseorang melemparkan asam jawa (?) hingga masuk , datanglah ahjumma-ahjumma menumpahkan air merica. Aku terlalu banyak menambahkan buah coklat, jadi terasa pahit. Aku tidak sempat memisahkannya, jadi aku langsung mengaduknya saja…" Jelas Baekhyun dengan watados.

Chanyeol menganga. Ia berharap, ia tidak akan sakit perut karena coklat buatan Baekhyun. Tapi ia sangat yakin, Baekhyun pasti membuatnya dengan cinta.

"Aku berharap kau suka dengan buatanku yang agak… hancur itu" Ujar Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Suasana hening pun menyelimuti keadaan diantara mereka berdua. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Baekhyun? Apa benar kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap langsung kedalam mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol, segera mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah, asalkan jangan Chanyeol. Ia juga memainkan jari-jari kecilnya gugup.

"Ani!" Jawab Baekhyun tegas. Chanyeol tersentak. Ia bersiap mengeluarkan air matanyalagi. Apa kalian tahu, bagaimana rasanya? Rasanya sangat sesaak…. Bagaikan hatimu yang tertimpa 2 ton batu yang besar.

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu. Saranghae yeolli~~" Seru Baekhyun sambil naik keatas kursi dan melompat untuk memeluk Chanyeol. Otomatis mereka berdua terjatuh hingga terbaring denga posisi Baekhyun menindih Chanyeol.

"Ups!" Sadar akan posisinya, Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menarik Chanyeol agar ikut berdiri sama seperti dirinya. Baekhyun pun berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol. Jarak antara mereka berdua sangat tipis, 5 cm, 4 cm, 2 cm dan…

BRAK

"Ciieee… Sudah jadian ternyata" Seru anak-anak kelas x-6 yang mendobrak pintu.

"Kyyyaaaa… BaekYeol Couple" Teriak para yeojya di kelas tersebut yang menjadi Fujoshi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah mereka yang sama-sama memerah. Sedangkan teman-teman mereka hanya menyoraki mereka berdua.

"Heey… Kalian semua. Jangan kalian soraki mereka berdua. Lebih baik kita selamati mereka berdua dan minta pajaknya" Saran Suho yang tiba-tiba memasuki kelas X-6. Semua anak-anak mengganguk setuju dan langsung menoleh pada BaekYeol.

"BaekYe– " Ucapan mereka langsung terputus begitu mendapatkan BaekYeol yang sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Ternyata BaekYeol langsung kabur saat Suho datang. Aigoo… Benar-benar kompak!

"Yaah… Mereka pergi~" Keluh semua masyarakat(?) di kelas X-6 tersebut. Semuanya langsung bubar hingga kelas benar-benar hening seperti adegan BaekYeol tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah pasangan KaiDo memasuki kelas dengan tangan yang masing-masing membawa coklat. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Kai, kau mendapatkan ini dari fans mu?"

"Ne, apakah hyung juga mendapatkannya dari fans hyung juga?"

"Ya, begitulah"

Ya, KaiDo memang pasangan yang beruntung. Mereka berdua memang cukup terkenal di sekolah. Selain cukup tampan, pintar dan kaya, mereka juga cukup ramah dan peduli pada orang-orang. Mereka cukup kompak dan perhatian satu sama lain. Ya, pokoknya KaiDo memang pasangan terbaik di sekolah itu. Lagipula yang meng-Shipper mereka berdua juga cukup banyak dari kalangan Fujoshi.

"Hyung, coba buka mulutnya. Aaaa~" Dio pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar memakan suapan dari Kai. Dio tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo Kai" Ujar Dio. Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Dio kembali memakan coklatnya sambil membaca buku pelajaran. Tiba-tiba dirinya mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa kau melihat Baekhyun, Kai?" Tanya Dio. Kai mengangguk.

"Ne, tadi ia kabur bersama Chanyeol. By the Way on the Busway diatap way way(?) Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah jadian lho…"

"Mwo? Bagaimana, kenapa bisa mereka jadian?" Tanya Dio dengan ekspresi andalannya 0_0.

Kai pun menjelaskannya secara detail. Mulai dari ia yang mengambil coklat Chanyeol, berkejar-kejaran dengan Chanyeol, dirinya yang memakan coklat Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang menangis tersedu-sedu dan menyumpahi dirinya, dirinya yang langsung sakit perut karena kata-kata sumpah Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang datang dan mereka yang berpelukan. Dan saling menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain.

Dio terdiam sesaat. Menurutnya, kisah ChanBaek adalah yang paling dramatis. Hingga tiba-tiba…

"Huwee…" Dio terisak kencang. Kai yang berada disebelahnya langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Kau kenapa Dio hyung?" Ucap Kai lembut sambil mengusak rambut Dio pelan. Dio masih terisak-isak.

"Huh, BaekYeol saja bisa romantis. Kenapa kau tidak?" Kai terlihat berpikir. Ya, saat-saat ia menembak Dio. Menurutnya cukup romantis, tapi tidak untuk bendanya.

_**FlashBack On **_

"Hyung, ini untukmu" Ujar Kai sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga melati dengan bungkus berwarna merah yang indah. Dio menerimanya dengan perasaan bingung.

"Mengapa kau memberikanku ini, Kai? Wangi bunga ini membuat suasana menakutkan, right?" Kai tersenyum lembut. Ia pun memegang pergelangan tangan Dio.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku menyukaimu sejak kau masih SMP kelas 1. Waktu itu kau menjadi pemenang lomba menyanyi. Ternyata kau sangat indah. Baik suaramu, fisikmu serta hatimu. Maka dari itu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi _namjachinguku_?" Ucap Kai sambil berjongkok dihadapan Dio.

Dio terdiam. Ia merasa tersentuh dengan segala ucapan yang dilontarkan Kai kepadanya. Akhirnya ia kembali tersenyum. Sangat manis.

"Ne, nado. Aku mau," Balas Dio sambil memeluk Kai. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali terbingung.

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku menjadi pemenang lomba menyanyi?" Tanya Dio heran. Kai hanya tersenyum malu.

"Hehehe… Aku dulu adalah Stalkermu hyung," Jawab Kai sambil menundukkan kepalanya, jujur saja ia sangat malu mengakuinya didepan orang yang disukainya. Dio membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Kalau bunga melati ini, mengapa kau berikan ini kepadaku? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja?" Tanya Dio lagi.

"Karena biasanya, bunga ini dipakai untuk orang meninggal. Kalaupun ada wangi bunga ini, suasana akan terasa menakutkan. Maka dari itu, berarti aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kita berdua telah tiada di dunia ini. Dan jika ada yang berani mendekatimu, maka suasana akan terasa menakutkan. Itu karena aku tidak rela jika kau didekati oleh orang lain selain aku" Jelas Kai.

"Mengapa suasana akan menakutkan jika aku didekati orang lain?"

"Itu karena dari dalam tubuhku akan keluar aura hitam yang akan membuat orang yang mendekatimu akan takut karena aura hitamku"

"Hahaha… Kau terlalu posesif, Kai"

"Tapi kau tetap cinta kan hyung?"

"Kau bisa saja"

_**Flashback Off**_

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, cukup romantis kok hyung" Ujar Kai sambil menerawang. Dio hanya mendengus sebal.

"Menurutku tidak" Balas Dio agak kesal. Haah… Memangnya apa yang diinginkan Dio? Menembaknya ditengah lapangan sambil menari ballet? Oh tidak, terima kasih. Itu terlalu menggelikan. Yahh.. Walaupun ia anak ballet, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau melakukan itu. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya?

"Itu sudah termasuk romantis hyung,"  
"Tidak"  
"Iya"  
"Tidak"  
"Iya"  
"TIDAK!"  
"IYA?!"

Baiklah kita tinggalkan pasangan KaiDo yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan bertengkar.

**_OOo**_**EXO**_**oOO_**

Seorang namja ber-dimple dan namja berpipi chubby terlihat sedang berbincang satu sama lain. Ya, mereka adalah Lay dan Xiumin.

"Hyung, kau tahu tidak, kemarin aku mengatakan perasaanku pada Suho hyung" Ujar Lay bersemangat. Xiumin tersedak karena kaget.

"Jinjja? Lalu, apa katanya?" Tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Aku langsung pergi waktu itu" Ucap Lay kecewa. Xiumin mendesah kecewa.

"Yaah… Mengapa kau tinggalkan? Tidak seru!"

"Hehehe… "

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ruang dance. Mereka berdua juga sama-sama mengikuti lomba dance yang diadakan 2 minggu lagi. Saat sedang berjalan tiba-tiba terdengar suara lagu yang dinyanyikan yeojya-yeojya.

I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa

"Hahaha… Suaramu aneh jika sedang bernyanyi, eonni"

"Kau juga!"

"Kalian berdua diamlah"

"DIAM KAU ITEM!"

Xiumin dan Lay melirik 3 orang yeojya yang sedang menyanyi dengan volume suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Mereka adalah Hyoyeon, Yuri dan Yoona. Mereka juga mngikuti lomba yang diikuti Lay dan Xiumin.

Merasa diperhatikan, ketiga yeojya tersebut menoleh kearah XiuLay dan tersenyum aneh. Mereka bertiga langsung menghampiri Xiumin dan Lay.

"Woooaa… Ada yang sedang 'I Got A Boy' nih!" Kata Yoona. Lay yang merasa tersindir hanya menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Tenang, kami tidak akan memberitahukan siapa-siapa kok. Kami akan membantu kalian mendapatkan 'Boy' kalian" Ujar Hyoyeon. Xiumin dan Lay membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Iya kami sudah tahu. Xiumin, kau dengan si SpongeChen. Sedangkan Lay dengan GuardianSuho itu" Ucap Yuri santai.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Lay agak ragu. Masalahnya mereka sama seperti dirinya. Suka mem-bully dan merupakan anggota geng fenomenal di kelas X-1.

"Ne, tidak usah khawatir. Kita kan teman" Ujar Hyoyeon sambil mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya. XiuLay hanya tersenyum bahagia, kemudian mereka berlima tertawa lepas.

"Aku akan selalu percaya pada kalian" Kata Xiumin lembut. Ketiga yeojya tersebut dan Lay tersenyum hingga kemudian mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang dance. Ya, sekarang mereka berlima telah resmi berteman. Walaupun mereka berbeda kepribadian dan hal lainnya, tapi itu tidak membuat mereka terpecah bukan?

Bagus… Contohlah kelima orang ini ^^. Apalagi HyoYulYoon ini berjanji ingin membantu XiuLay untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Tunggu chap depan #plakk

.

.

.

Seseorang terlihat menggerakkan tubuhnya lincah mengikuti alunan musik yang diputarnya diatap sekolah yang sejuk. Sehun – orang itu– mendengar pintu atap sekolah dibuka menampilkan seorang namja manis berambut coklat madu yang lembut.

"Luhan hyung, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"A-aku ingin memberikanmu ini" Ujar Luhan sambil memberikan sebuah kalung berinisial 'SL' dengan hiasan yang sangat indah.

"Kau ingin menembakku hyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan percaya dirinya. Pipi Luhan langsung bersemu merah. Padahal bukan itu tujuannya kesini.

"T-tapi aku tidak mencintaimu Hun,"

Sehun segera memegang pundak Luhan erat membuat empunya meringis kesakitan. Tapi Sehun tidak mempedulikan itu, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah kepastian dari Luhan hyungnya.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu mencintaiku hyung. Jujur saja, aku menyayangimu dari dulu. Bahkan kita sudah sering bersama sejak dulu. Apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu mencintaiku hyung?" Sehun agak memelankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang terakhir.

"Baiklah Hun, aku akan berusaha mencintaimu. Buatlah aku mencintaimu…" Ucap Luhan lembut. Sehun tersenyum manis. Akhirnya mereka mempertipis jarak diantara mereka dan menempelkan bibir secara bersamaan.

_-TBC-_

Author's Curcol Area:

Finish… Makasih ya untuk semua readers yang mau nungguin FF aneh ini. Untuk Chap depan kayanya agak lama updatenya. Banyak kegiatan… #alesan. Disini ceritanya mulai masuk kebagian Romance, tapi Humor juga ada kok. Tapi dikitt… sekali.

Ok, ini balesan Reviewnya ya:

**tweety .airy**: Setuju… Luhan harus sm Thehun #kibar bendera HunHan  
Ya, Chen sm Xiumin udah taksir2an. Gomawo~ Review lagi ne? ^^

**EarthTeleport**: Ga kok, hp Sunbae ga error. Aku slh pencet jadi Chap 1 dan Chap 2 sm deh. Itupun ga sempet diedit, soalnya udah malam bgt… Chap 2 sudah dilanjut kok, silahkan baca ^^

**lisnana1**: Amin~ (?).Ini sudah dilanjut kok. Jinjja? Gomawo ne~  
Ne, insya allah bakalan dibanyakin kalo cerritanya memungkinkan… Gomawo~ Review lagi ne? ^^

**ICE14**: Mungkin koinnya item karena saking itemnya kulit Kai yang cetar membahana ^_^ V. Semoga kulitnya bisa putih ya… Iya Lay suka, tapi beelum tentu Suho juga suka sm Lay juga lho… Ini dah dilanjut. Gomwo~ Review lagi ne? ^^

**siscaMinstalove**: Genre Fic ini memang Romance, Humor dan School life lho chingu~ Iya, menurut aku bagian yang lucu juga yang itu. Terinspirasi dari cara aku ngerok eomma aku #curcol. Ne, Luhan harus Move On! Ini dah dilanjut, KaiSoo insya allah bakalan dibanyakin. Gomawo, Review lagi ne? ^^

**Kim Yoon Hye**: Untuk dongsaengku ini, eonni bales dar Chap 1 sampe Chap 2 ya… Ne, menurut eonni itu aneh, Chanyeol makan koase, Cakrakhan itu buatan kita itu Daebbak.. Genre Fic ini memang School life, insya allah bakalan dibanyakin. Bisa dong, kan eonni yang bikin #lah. Km lebay deh… Jangan pasang wajah melas and bbuing2 deh, menakutkan ^_^ V.

Gomawo sudah Review saeng… Lain kali Review itu sekali aja ya…

**putriii**: Mian chingu, aku salah pencet jadi chap 1 dan 2 sama… Hp kamu ga error kok. Chap 2 sudah diupdate kok~

**Tao**: Hehehe… Kris emang modus disini… Iya, Lulu jangan nangis, sm aku aja cup, cup, cup #ditendang Sehun. Ini sudah dilanjut, akan diusahakan dipanjangin. Gomawo~ Review lagi ne? ^^

Akhir kata:

**Mind To Review?**


	4. Truth or Dare

**Title: **Love Story In School

**Cast:** All Member Exo

**Pairing: **HunHan(Slight KaiHan), KaiDO, BaekYeol, ChenMin, TaoRis, SuLay

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, School Life

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Semua cast punya Orang tua, Tuhan, dan Entertaiment masing-masing. Dan cerita asli pemikiran saya sendiri.

**Warning:** Yaoi, AU, OOC jadi sangat beda banget sama aslinya (terutama Kris), Gaje, Alur yang kecepetan, dan temukan kewarningan-kewarningan(?) yang lain.

p.s.= Di Chapter ini, humor dikurangi dan akan dibanyakan Romance…

**Its Yaoi fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**If you hate Cast and Story on this fanfic, please don't read **

**.**

**.**

**No Straight**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah ruang untuk club menyanyi, terlihat dua orang namja sedang membereskan kertas partitur-partitur lagu yang berantakan. Ruangan tersebut sangat sepi. Maklum letaknya berada diujung lantai 2 yang letaknya sangat jauh dari kelas-kelas.

"Sudah selesai. Setelah ini kita melakukan apa lagi, Chen?" Tanya seorang namja bermata bulat yang besar. Namja satu lagi terlihat berpikir.

"Bagaimana jika kita latihan bernyanyi saja?" Usul Chen. Dio –namja bermata bulat– menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Lagipula ia juga jarang latihan seperti ini.

"Baiklah kau duluan saja, aku akan memainkan piano" Ujar Dio. Chen mengangguk, ia pun memposisikan dirinya diatas kursi. Ia menarik nafas perlahan dan mengeluarkannya kembali.

Manchang de yitian fangfu jiu xiang duanzan yi miao de ganjue  
Mei tian du xiang shi wei ni xie xia de qingjie  
Zhe yimu langman aiqing pian xia yimu dongzuo pian nan zhujiao  
Wo banyan ni xinzhong wei yi yingxiong

Ni ruci wanmei  
Turan wo qidai  
Pei ni zouxiang de weilai  
Bie ba ai cang qilai zhua zhu xingfu zhiyao ni neng tanbai  
Oh baby~

I lost my mind  
Dang ni zou jin wo shixian  
Jiu zai ni zhouwei zhengge shijie Get in slow motion  
Qing ni gaosu wo ruguo zheyang jiushi ai  
Ai wusuobuzai hui  
Rang wo wangji shanghai fendan beiai xuexi guanhuai  
Chaoguo kuguo hai neng yongbao  
Qing ni gaosu wo ruguo zheyang jiushi ai

Dang wo qian ni shou quan shijie xianmu buyi  
Dang ni wen wo cai dong zhe ganjue bu hui genggai

Dio mencoba menghayati lagu yang dibawakan Chen tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti lagu tersebut. Lagu itu memakai bahasa China, ia kan tidak bisa bahasa China. Tapi, dari apa yang ia pikirkan, pasti Chen menyanyikannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Ia juga menyimpulkan bahwa Chen sedang jatuh cinta rupanya.

Dio terseyum lembut. Ia pun menepuk pundak Chen.

"Chen hyung, kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Tanya Dio dengan senyuman terpancar diwajah cantiknya. Chen hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ne~" Jawab Chen singkat. Dio mulai tersenyum jahil.

"Dengan Xiu hyung, eoh?"

BLUSHH

"eh?" Kata Chen kikuk. Dio tertawa keras.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahukan ini kepada orang lain. Cukup kita saja.." Ujar Dio meyakinkan Chen. Chen mengangguk ragu.

"Yaksok?" Ucap Chen sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. Dio mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Chen sambil berkata, 'Ne, yaksok!"

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran kau yang bernyanyi, Dio-ah" Dio mengganguk dan memposisikan dirinya didepan piano.

Atarashii machi de notta  
Densha no mado utsutta  
Fuan-souna me wo shita watashi wa

Anata ga oshiete kureta  
Jibunrashisa wasurenaide  
Ima mo kagayaite iru ka na

Nagare teku keshiki  
Futo shinkokyuushite  
Miageta sora no hate  
Anata no koe ga shita

Toukuhanarete ite mo  
Me wo tojireba hora kokoro wa soba ni iru  
All my love is for you  
Nothing left to lose  
Dare yori mo ai no imi wo chikara wo shitte irukara

Y-yeah y-yeah y-yeah  
Y-yeah y-yeah y-yeah  
Y-yeah y-yeah y-yeah oh  
(Chikara wo shitte iru kara)

Chen berusaha menghayati lagu tersebut. Setelah Dio selesai bernyanyi, ia tidak dapat mendeskripsikan arti lagu tersebut. Yang ada dia malah linglung sendiri. Jelas ia bingung, wong lagunya memakai bahasa Jepang. Yang ia tahu, lagu ini menceritakan tentang kesedihan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau nyanyikan" Ujar Chen. Dio mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kalau tidak mengerti, tidak usah kau dengar"

"Yang pasti lagu ini menceritakan tentang kesedihan, apa kau sedang sedih?" Tanya Chen. Dio menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa maksud lagu itu..

"Mollayo, aku mendengarnya saat Taeyeon seonsaengnim menyanyi diruang konseling kemarin" Jawab Dio.

"Dasar..." Keheningan pun menyelimuti suasana diantara mereka. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan diantara mereka.

BRAK

Pintu ruang club menyanyi terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda tinggi dengan kulit gelap. Pemuda tersebut berlari dan langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Dio. Keringat bercucuran didahi namja tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, Kai?" Tanya Dio lembut menyadari namjachingunya bertingkah aneh. Kai menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Dio berada didepannya.

"Hyuung, ternyata kau ada disini..." Kai memeluk Dio posesif. Sedangkan Dio hanya kaget dipeluk seperti itu. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dan menemukan sosok namja berkacamata sedang duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Hey, you SpongeChen. What are you doing disini, hah?" Seru Kai sambil berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chen. Chen hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti.

"Don't pura-pura innocent you, your face tidak pantas dengan your personality!" Seru Kai lagi sambil berdiri didepan Chen. Dio yang merasa tidak diperhatikan langsung memegang lengan Kai.

"Tenang Kai, dia hanya ingin bernyanyi" Kata Dio lembut.

"Singing? Singing darimana, He want mengganggumu hyung!" Kai masih keras kepala. Dio menghela nafas menyadari namja chingunya yang keras kepala dan susah diberitahu itu.

"Hey You, you ingin distrub my hyung, eoh? Eh, benar tidak sih distrub" Ujar Kai sambil membuka kamus mini yang ada dikantongnya. Dio dan Chen langsung sweatdrop tingkat akut. Katanya paling pandai Bahasa Inggris? Pandai darimana, ini saja masih melihat kamus -_-

"Oh ya ada orang, hehehe... Aku ketahuan" Dio dan Chen tambah sweatdrop tingkat dunia-akhirat. Memangnya mereka berdua dianggap apa?

"Baiklah aku ingin mendengar suara SpongeChen yang bentuk kepalanya tidak tertandingi (?) ini. Apakah suaranya bagus hyung?" Tanya Kai.

Dio langsung mengangguk dengan semangat, "Sangat bagus sekali"

"Really?" Kai tidak percaya.

"Aku punya pilihan. Kau mau menyanyi lagu apa, Cinta satu malam, Satu jam saja, ABG tua, Keong racun, Love is you, Dilema, Iwak peyek. Ayo, choose one"

Chen dan Dio sweatdrop tingkat surga-neraka (?). Lagu apa itu? Mereka tidak kenal sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu semua lagu yang kau sebutkan itu" Ujar Chen polos. Kai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"Jadi, kau mau lagu apa?" Tanya Kai.

"Bagaimana jika Mama?"Usul Dio. Chen maupun Kai menatap Dio antusias.

"Baiklah, Dio hyung dan SpongeChen ini akan bernyanyi, sedangkan aku bagian rappnya. Ok?"

"Ne!"

Careless  
Careless  
Shoot anonymous  
Anonymous  
Heartless  
Mindless  
No one who care about me

Irheobeorin chae  
Oemyeonhaneun geot gata  
Chameul subakke eobseo  
Nuneul gamjiman~

MAMA ijen naege daedaphaejwo  
Wae saramdeuri dallajyeonneunji  
Areumdaun sijeoriraneunge jonjaehagin haenneunji~

Ije deoneun saranghaneun beopdo ijeotgo  
Baeryeohaneun mamdo irheotgo  
Deungeul dollin chaero saragagi bappeungeol

Ingmyeongui gamyeone gamchwotdeon sarui gadeukhan jilsi  
Kkeuteul bwado baegopeun deutan

Ijen manjokhae~

Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka  
Sotonghaji anheulkka  
Saranghaji anheulkka  
Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo  
Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon doendago malhaeyo MAMA, MAMA

Kita biarkan KaiDoChen ini bernyanyi hingga lagu habis. Tapi, kalau KaiDo adalah pasangan, maka Chen sebagai obat nyamuk ^.^ V. Makanya Chen, cepat cari pasangan ne...

**_OOo**_**EXO**_**oOO_**

"Kira-kira bagaimana ya foto yang kuambil kemarin..." Tanya seorang yeojya sambil mengutak-atik cameranya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Haah... Objek yang bagus, aku akan memberitahukan ini semua pada murid-murid se-fujoshi(?)ku" Katanya lagi. Tak lama kemudian datanglah sang guru mandarin, Kris.

"Hey, Taeng noona sedang apa kau?" Tanya Kris penasaran. Yeojya yang dipanggil Taeyeon itu hanya memegangi cameranya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hey bukankah kau ada jadwal di kelas X-5?" Taeyeon mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kris menepuk jidatnya.

"Oh ya, Gomawo Taeng noona~ Aku pergi dulu ne"Pamit Kris.

"Ne, itulah gunanya guru konseling. Baiklah kau pergi, kasihan murid-muridmu sudah menunggu" Kata Taeyeon sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh tinggi Kris. Setelah Kris pergi, Taeyeon segera melihat lagi cameranya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Kris seonsaengnim sedang berciuman dengan Tao. Sungguh pemandangan yang bagus, Kyyaa~" Ucapnya sambil memekik tertahan. Alhasil guru-guru yang sedang bekerja di ruang guru tersebut melihat kearahnya.

"Mianhamnida~" Ujar Taeyeon sambil membungkuk 900. Para guru kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Ya, Taeyeon seonsaengnim, sang guru konseling adalah Fujoshi tingkat akut. Ia juga mempunyai murid untuk misinya menjadi Fujoshi. Yaitu Hyoyeon, Yuri dan Yoona kelas X-1, Sooyoung, Seohyun kelas X-2, Jessica dan Sunny kelas X-5, serta yeojya chingunya sendiri yaitu Tiffany, sebagai guru Seni budaya.

Mereka selalu menyelidiki perkembangan Yaoi di sekolahnya. Tapi mereka berusaha serapih mungkin agar tidak mengganggu targetnya. Jika itu sampai terjadi, maka mereka akan dimarahi oleh ketua mereka Taeyeon. Mereka melakukan berbagai cara untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Yaoi disekolah atau juga membantu para namja agar bisa jadian dengan namja yang disukainya. Misalnya usaha HyoYulYoon diChap 3. Dengan begitu Yaoi akan bertambah banyak bukan?

Nama kelompok Taeyeon dan murid-muridnya adalah Soshi. Mengapa demikian? Karena rata-rata dari mereka gemar memakan sosis. Jadi diberi nama Soshi, H nya dihilangkan dan ditambahkan S. Jadilah Sosis, unik bukan? Selain itu masing-masing dari mereka juga mempunyai bakat. Misalnya HyoYulYoon yang mempunyai bakat Dance, TaeNyJessSeo mempunyai bakat menyanyi dan SooSunn yang mempunyai bakat kedua-duanya. Hanya saja Sooyoung lebih kedance dan Sunny lebih ke menyanyi.

Sekarang ia mendapat foto sekitar yaoi dan korbannya adalah sang guru baru dan anak murid yang terkenal akan mata pandanya yang terlalu greget (?). Ia berpikir, pasti Tao tidak akan mau menemui Kris karena ia sangat malu. Dan Kris akan berusaha minta maaf pada Tao.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan!" Gumamnya. Apakah pemikiran Taeyeon benar? Kita lihat setelah pesan-pesan berikut #plakk.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruang club dance, sekelompok orang terlihat sedang berlatih menari. Mari kita intip:

"Rusa, kau salah gerakan! Ayo dicoba lagi!"

"Ne~"

"Tidak, tidak seperti ini.."

"Kau salah, harusnya badanmu membentuk zigzag keatas lalu putar lenganmu sambil badanmu turun, langsung taruh tanganmu dimasing-masing pipi"

"Lalu gerakkan badanmu keatas, dongakkan kepalamu kearah serong kiri, sambil kau buka sedikit tangan yang ada dipipi lalu turunkan badanmu kearah serong kanan. Setelah itu putar kepalamu, jangan takut rambutmu rusak ya.."

"Ooh.. Aku mengerti. Gomawo~"

Xiumin dan Lay menatap yeojya-yeojya dihadapannya dengan pandangan lucu. Maklum mereka adalah yeojya, walaupun mereka yeojya tapi tetap saja mereka lebih tua dari XiuLay. Sedari tadi Yoona melakukan kesalahan dalam gerakan hingga Hyo dan Yul harus berulangkali mengajari Yoona yang sedikit lemot.

"Baiklah latihan cukup disini! XiuLay, kalian habis ini ingin kemana?" Teriak Hyoyeon.

"Ingin ke kelas" Jawab Lay. Hyoyeon hanya ber-oh ria. Sedangkan Yoona dan Yuri sudah membereskan peralatan mereka.

"Baiklah, kami masih ingin latihan. Kalian duluanlah"

"Ne~"

Xiumin dan Lay segera berlari keluar dari ruang Dance. Wajah mereka tersirat rasa ketakutan.

"Haah, haah, untung saja kita berhasil keluar"

"Ne hyung, yeojya-yeojya tadi sangat mengerikan!"

Perkataan XiuLay tadi memang ada benarnya. Dari penampilan, 3 yeojya tersebut sangat cantik. Tapi saat menjalani latihan tadi, yeojya tadi sangatlah mengerikan seperti macan betina. Saat memasuki ruangan, mereka langsung berhambur masuk hingga mereka bertiga tersandung dan jatuh bersama-sama. XiuLay masih maklum. Tapi yang lebih parahnya lagi mereka menari hingga kaca jendela ruangan pecah.

Mengapa pecah? Karena saat menari lagu 'I Got A Boy' pada bagian melempar topi, mereka melempar topi kearah jendela terlalu keras hingga jendela retak dan akhirnya pecah. XiuLay yang mendengar suara kaca pecah langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sedangkan HyoYulYoon hanya nyengir membuat XiuLay bergidik.

"Hiii.. Ya sudahlah, aku ingin ke UKS dulu ne..." Pamit Lay sambil berlari menuju UKS. Pasti penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

Xiumin berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah yang ramai. Ia jadi merindukan Chennya. Eh? Chennya? Atas nama siapa ia berani mengklaim bahwa Chen miliknya. Baiklah, jangan berpikir macam-macam Xiumin, pikirnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sampai di kelasnya, X-6. Ia melihat sekumpulan anak-anak sedang membuat lingkaran.

"Hey, kalian sedang apa? Aku ikutan~" Teriak Xiumin sambil berlari kearah anak-anak yang sedang membentuk lingkaran.

"Sedang bermain ToD, kau ingin ikut?" Kata Suho. Xiumin mengganguk.

"Tapi kau ajak satu orang lagi, jadinya tidak pas kalau kau ikut" Xiumin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas. Ia pun menemukan seseorang yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"Chen~ Sini!" Teriak Xiumin. Chen segera menghampiri Xiumin.

"Wae hyung?"

"Kau temani aku bermain ne? Aku tidak butuh penolakan!" Ujar Xiumin sambil menarik Chen agar duduk bersama anak-anak yang lainnya.

"Wooaaa... SpongeChen ikut bermain~" Seru geng fenomenal X-6. Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kajja, kajja dimulai"

Botol diputar oleh Suho dan berhenti tepat didepan Chen. Semuanya menatap Chen. Segera Chanyeol bertanya:

"Turth or Dare?" Tanya Chanyeol. Chen menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Sebenarnya kalian bermain apa sih?"

Semua murid di dalam kelas tersebut saling bertatapan. Sedetik kemudian mereka langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, minus ChenMin tentunya. Chen terlihat semakin bingung, sedangkan Xiumin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Ini adalah permainan dimana saat botol berhenti disalah seorang, maka orang itu harus memilih Turth or Dare. Truth artinya kejujuran, jadi kau harus menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan jujur. Kalau Dare, berarti kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang disuruh oleh orang yang menyuruh. Arraseo?" Jelas Suho.

Chen mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Permainan kembali dilanjutkan, botol kembali diputar dan berhenti di...

"Tao?!" Teriak semua anak-anak. Refleks Tao menutup telinganya yang mulai pengang.

"Truth or Dare?" Tanya Yoochun.

"TRUTH!" Teriak Tao histeris. Semuanya menatap Tao lagi.

"Kau kenapa Tao?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Xiu hyung"

Semua anak-anak yang bermain ToD langsung menjauhkan diri dari Tao dan langsung berdiskusi.

"Hey, pertanyaan apa yang ingin kita tanyakan pada Tao?" Tanya Kai gusar.

"Kapan pertama kali dia NC-an?" Usul Chanyeol.

PLETAK

"Jangan, ia masih polos!" Kata Kai sambil menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Kapan pertama kali ia Ciuman?" Usul Yoochun.

PLETAK

"Aku sudah tahu. Jadi jangan tanya dengan pertanyaan itu!" Kata Kai lagi sambil menjitak kepala Yoochun.

Semua anak-anak yang berada dilingkaran tersebut terlihat berpikir keras. 30 menit sudah berlalu. Tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang mau mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Takut dijitak Kai. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Aha.. Aku tahu! Kapan terakhir kali ia mengompol saat tidur?" Usul Chen dengan wajah PeDenya. Semua terlihat menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan Chen tersebut.

Hingga tiba-tiba, "IDE BAGUS?!" Teriak semua anak sambil menggeplak kepala Chen secara bersamaan dan langsung mendekati Tao. Alhasil Chen langsung terbaring dilantai sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aish... Kalau kepalaku berubah bentuk bagaimana?" Ucap Chen nelangsa(?).

"Kalian lama sekali~" Ujar Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aaa... Kyeopta~ Sudahlah, kami punya pertanyaan untukmu" Ucap Luna sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mengompol di tempat tidur?" Tanya Key dengan nada yang dilambat-lambatkan. Tao menelan ludahnya gugup. Itu adalah aibnya

"A-aku te-terakhir itu anu... hmm, a-aku..." Tao berkata tidak jelas membuat semua anak-anak menatapnya gemas dan tidak sabar.

"Cepatlah Tao hyung!" Seru Kai tak sabaran.

"Hehehe... Kelas 1 SMP..." Jawab Tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Semuanya hanya melongo. Anak-anak yang tidak ikut bermain juga melongo. Bahkan Chen langsung bangun dari kepundungannya (?) meratapi nasib kepalanya. Hingga kemudian...

"BWAHAHAHA..." Tawa semua anak di kelas tersebut. Tao hanya menundukkan kepalanya yang memerah karena malu.

"Sudah, sudah kasihan Tao. Ayo Tao, kau putar botolnya!" Suruh Xiumin. Botol pun berputar dan berhenti tepat di...

Water Controller

#plakk. Tunggu, tunggu ini bukan FF Fantasy. Lanjut ke story ;)

"Nah, kau Suho hyung. Truth or Dare?" Tanya Tao.

"Dare!" Jawab Suho mantap. Xiumin langsung melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menembak orang yang menyatakan perasaanmu kemarin dan kalian harus berpacaran selama 5 hari. Jika masih cinta, bertahanlah. Jika tidak saling menyukai atau bertepuk sebelah tangan, lebih baik kalian putus" Usul Xiumin. Semua menatap Suho penasaran. Suho menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, ikut aku! Xiumin hyung tolong bantu aku" Perintah Suho sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya . Xiumin terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada Suho dan Suho mengangguk. Semua pun mengikuti SuMin ketempat yang akan dituju.

**_OOo**_**EXO**_**oOO_**

Dua orang namja terlihat sedang bersantai-santai di taman belakang sekolah. Sang namja manis terlihat menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu sang namja tampan. Sedangkan namja tampan hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Luhan hyung~"

"Ne, Sehun-ah. Waeyo?"

Namja yang dipanggil Sehun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Ternyata ia sangat malu.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu hyung?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Tentu saja, aku kan kekasihmu Sehun," Jawab Luhan. Sehun segera mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan dan memeluknya secara perlahan. Wajahnya menampilkan guratan kesedihan.

'Aku tahu kau kekasihku. Tapi, apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?' Batinnya sedih.

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang ramping Luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam saja merasakan semua perlakuan Sehun padanya. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun telah mendekati wajahnya. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Sehun langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan.

Sehun segera melumat bibir Luhan lembut, menikmati rasa bibir tersebut. Sedangkan Luhan masih terdiam karena masih shock. Setelah puas dengan bibir Luhan, Sehun menggigit bibir Luhan lembut. Refleks Luhan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Kesempatan tersebut tidak disia-siakan oleh Sehun. Segera ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan, mengabsen deretan gigi putih tersebut.

'Manis' Pikirnya. Luhan sedikit memukul-mukul dada Sehun pelan menandakan hampir kehabisan oksigen. Dengan berat hati Sehun melepaskan pangutan bibirnya dengan Luhan. Luhan segera menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Haah... Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?" Kata Luhan dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Tentu saja menciumu hyung. Memangnya apa lagi?"

Pipi Luhan langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Sehun. Jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dibanding dia bersama Kai. Eh? Apa ia bilang? Kai? Apakah ia sudah tidak mencintai Kai lagi? Mungkin Luhan sudah benar-benar Move On dari Kai. Berbahagialah wahai HunHan Shipper, bersedihlah wahai KaiHan Shipper #plakk. Bercanda ding, ^_^

"Aish... Sehun~" Rajuk Luhan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sehun. Sehun langsung memeluk badan Luhan. Hyungnya yang satu ini memang sangat menggemaskan.

Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah camera CCTV tergantung di sebuah dahan pohon. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, camera tersebut kepunyaan kelompok Fujoshi yaitu, Soshi.

.

.

.

.

Sekelompok anak terlihat berjalan kearah UKS secara bersama-sama. Wajah mereka terlihat berseri-seri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ya, mereka adalah anak-anak yang bermain permainan ToD tadi.

"Sekarang Suho hyung dan Xiumin hyung saja yang masuk. Kami akan mengintip disini" Ujar Tao. Semuanya mengganguk tanda setuju. Suho dan Xiumin membuka sepatunya lalu mengintip lewat pintu UKS. Suho yang melihat sesuatu langsung membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Demi apa? Mati aku!" Gumamnya.

Xiumin yang melihat pemandangan didepannya hanya ber-smirk ria. Semuanya yang melihat lewat jendela dan pintu tembus pandang(?) juga ber-smirk ria. Suho hanya memasang wajah melasnya.

Apa kalian mau tahu apa yang dilihat uri Guardian? Ya benar ada Lay. Tapi, disana Lay bersama Tiffany seonsaengim, guru Seni Budaya mereka. Yang menjadi masalah bagi Suho adalah ia harus menembak Lay didepan Tiffany seonsaengnim. Sekali lagi DIDEPAN Tiffany seonsaengnim.

Lain untuk Suho, bagi semua anak-anak itu adalah berkah. Mengapa? Karena Tiffany merupakan salah satu anggota kelompok Soshi. Apalagi Tiffany adalah yeojya chingu dari ketua kelompok Soshi. Dengan itu, maka itu akan membuat gempar para member Soshi. Lagipula anak-anak tersebut adalah SuLay Shipper.

"Suho hyung, cepatlah! Palli, palli!" Suruh Chanyeol tak sabar.

Dengan langkah gemetaran, Suho mendekati sofa yang diduduki oleh Tiffany dan Lay. Lay yang merasakan seseorang mendekatinya langsung menoleh kearah belakang. Ia menemukan Suho yang berkeringat dingin.

"Ada apa Suho hyung?" Tanya Lay lembut walaupun dalam hatinya ia sudah sangat berdebar-debar. Tiffany yang merasakan sinyal-sinyal Yaoi(?), langsung menjalankan aksinya.

"emm... Suho-sshi, Lay-sshi, aku istirahat dulu ne? Aku sedikit tidak enak badan" Ujar Tiffany sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Padahal itu 'modus'. Lay dan Suho hanya menganggukan kepalanya secara bersamaan. Setelah melihat Tiffany sudah terbaring di tempat tidur, Suho segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lay.

"Lay..." Panggil Suho pelan. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara, 'Yang romantis hyung, kata-katanya'. Cih! Tau begitu, ia tidak usah memlilih Dare saja tadi.

"Ne, Suho hyung. Waeyo?"

Mendengar jawaban Lay, Suho kembali berpikir. Huft... Selama kegiatan OSIS, ia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menembak seseorang. Sekarang ia bingung harus berkata apa dulu pada Lay.

"Suho hyung" Panggil Lay sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Suho.

Suho langsung gelagapan. Ia kembali terdiam, tiba-tiba... TING. Sebuah lampu petromaks(?) menyala diatas kepalanya. Ia jadi tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Suho segera memegang tangan Lay. Lay tersentak kaget.

"Lay-ah, apa kau tahu? Kau begitu sangat cantik dimataku. Pertama kali melihatmu, aku sangat terpesona. Kau bagaikan Unicorn yang ada di pasar malam. Ketika kau berada didekatku, jantungku berasa berdebar-debar 2kali lipat daripada melihat Park seonsaengnim yang galaknya sedunia-akhirat. Semua yang ada pada dirimu membuatku tertarik, walaupun aku sendiri tidak sampai tertarik-tarik." Ucap Suho panjang lebar.

Lay yang mendengar semua penjelasan Suho hanya bisa cengo. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Suho cukup romantis, tapi mengapa ada beberapa kata yang ngelatur?

"Jadi kesimpulannya, apa kau mau menjadi namja chinguku? Tapi hanya Dare"

JDER...

Lay merasakan hatinya terasa sangat sakit bagaikan tertusuk jarum yang sering dipakai ummanya untuk menjahit. Jadi, semua kata-kata yang dilontarkan Suho tadi hanya Dare? Bukan yang sebenarnya? Kalau tahu begitu, lebih baik Lay melanjutkan obrolannya bersama Tiffany seonsaengnim dan mengacuhkan Suho.

"Ne, aku mau" Jawab Lay dengan berat hati. Suho yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum bahagia. Ia segera memeluk Lay erat. Bahkan ia sendiri lupa bahwa ia melakukan ini semua hanya untuk Dare.

"Gomawo Lay..." Ucap Suho pelan. Lay hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Semua anak-anak yang sedang mengintip itu pun menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang ikut tersenyum bahagia, ada yang menangis haru, ada pula yang terkikik geli.

"Hahaha... Lihatlah! Padahal Suho hyung itu seme, tapi ia malah lebih pendek dari Lay ge. Haha..." Tawa Kai. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain juga ikut tertawa karena ucapan Kai.

KRING... KRING...

Bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat telah usai. Semua anak-anak mendesah kecewa, padahal mereka ingin menikmati momment SuLay lebih lama lagi. SuLay yang berada di dalam langsung berjalan keluar ruangan sambil bergandengan tangan. Bahkan mereka melupakan sepatu mereka yang berada di luar ruangan.

Semua anak-anak segera berlari menuju kelas X-6 meninggalkan dua orang di dalam UKS sana.

"Xiu hyung, Xiu hyung, irreona! Jangan tidur hyung. Bel sudah berbunyi. Kajja, hyung kita belajar..."

"Sebentar Chen-ah, 5 menit lagi. Aku masih mengantuk..."

"Aish hyung..."

Dasar ChenMin... Couple paling polos dan innocent

.

At Classroom

.

Semua murid-murid kelas X-6 telah duduk pada tempat duduknya masing-masing. Mereka terlihat sudah siap menerima pelajaran yang akan diajarkan oleh guru. Pelajaran kali ini adalah Matematika dengan Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim sebagai gurunya.

Krieet...

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja tampan yang terlihat masih muda dengan rambut ikal. Ya dia adalah Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim. Guru tersebut melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi guru.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Sapa Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim.

"Ini sudah siang seonsaeng, bukan pagi!" Ralat Kai pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, mianhamnida. Selamat siang anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi seonsaeng!" Balas anak-anak serempak. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Katanya siang, mengapa dibalasnya pagi?

"Baiklah pada pelajaran kali ini, kita akan belajar mencari median, rata-rata dan modus. Ada yang tahu ketiga arti tersebut?"

"Saya!" Teriak Luhan. Kyuhyun mempersilahkannya untuk menjawab.

"Median adalah nilai tengah. Cara mencarinya adalah dengan memasangkan angka paling depan dengan paling belakang lalu seterusnya" Jawab Luhan.

"Ya, bagus sekali. Ada yang bisa jelaskan yang lain?"

"Saya!"

"Silahkan, Luna-sshi"

"Rata-rata adalah nilai rata-rata dari suatu data. Cara mencarinya adalah jumlahkan semua data dan bagi berapa jumlah data tersebut" Jelas Luna.

"Bagus! Siapa yang tahu artinya modus?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kyuhyun mempersilahkannya untuk menjawab.

"Modus artinya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Misalnya seperti ini" Chanyeol langsung merangkul Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya. Refleks, Baekhyun memukul wajah Chanyeol dengan buku yang mempunyai tebal 500 halaman. Alhasil semua murid tertawa melihat kemalangan Chanyeol.

"Ya, itu juga bagus. Nanti kalau sudah besar, kau akan menjadi playboy kelas Hiu yang tidak laku" Ujar Kyuhyun. Chanyeol hanya mendengus sebal.

"Kalau saya play boy kelas Hiu, seonsaeng apa? Duda beranak 12+88?" Kata Chanyeol sarkartis. Semua murid kembali tertawa karena lelucon dan keberanian yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol.

Baiklah, kita biarkan mereka menjalankan pelajaran Matematika dengan canda dan tawa.

**_OOo**_**EXO**_**oOO_**

#Skip Time

Bel berdering keras. Semua murid-murid segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Termasuk pasangan BaekYeol ini, mereka berjalan beriringan dengan senyum lebar.

"Yeolli, apakah kau sudah memberitahukan gengmu tentang hubungan kita?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol. Maklum, Chanyeol sudah kelewat tinggi.

"Belum sih Baekki, tapi aku akan memberitahukannya kapan-kapan" Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Yeolli, kapan-kapan kita kencan yuk!" Ajak Baekhyun dengan nada manja. Chanyeol yang mendengar ide tersebut langsung tersenyum sumringan.

"Sekarang ne?"

"Ne~"

Duo BaekYeol tersebut langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir.

"Aku ada tempat bagus untukmu. Kajja ikut aku~" Kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol yang panjang-panjang. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah untuk mengambil sepeda Chanyeol.

Mengapa sepeda? Karena di sekolah mereka belum diperbolehkan membawa motor atau mobil. Jadi, sepeda sajalah yang sehat. Pengecualian untuk para guru. Baekhyun menaiki sepeda Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Sudah belum Baekki?"

"Ne, kajja kita berangkat"

"Ne~"

Sepeda pun melaju perlahan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Dasar duo Happy Virus, tempat apakah yang akan dikunjungi BaekYeol? Kita tunggu Chap depan #plakk

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang mengaduk-aduk barang-barang yang terdapat di gudang sekolah. Ia memang tidak mendapatkan giliran menjaga. Tapi, ada dua orang yeojya yang ingin bergiliran menjaga. Mereka adalah Amber dan Hyoyeon. Salah satu perwakilan yeojya kelas X-3 yang terkenal tomboy dan memiliki sifat yang sangat mendekati namja dan salah satu anggota Soshi yang terkenal keras dan juga tomboy.

Tao mencari-cari jubah dan peralatan yang cocok dipakai untuk yeojya. Walaupun mereka berdua mirip namja, tapi mereka tetaplah yeojya. Setelah sekiranya mendapatkan barang yang dicari, ia pun langsung memberikannya pada Amber dan Hyoyeon yang telah menunggu diluar gudang.

"Noona deul, ini untuk kalian.." Ujar Tao sambil memberikan peralatan yang dimaksud. Dua buah jubah tebal dengan kayu kecil yang cukup kuat, dua pasang kaos kaki tebal berwarna hitam dan dua pasang sarung tangan hitam dengan motif duri. Terkesan sangat evil

"Gomawo Tao-ah. Kami pergi dulu ne~" Ujar Amber sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti bersama Hyoyeon.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon. Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya sekarang. Tapi, orang itu malah berjalan menuju dirinya.

"Tao~" Panggil orang itu. Tao tidak menghiraukannya. Ia malah membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari.

"Tao-ah, tunggu!"

Tao berlari menuju tempat parkiran hingga tiba-tiba...

BRAKK

Ia tersandung batu dan terjatuh. Lututnya sedikit berdarah. Ia pun meringis kesakitan

"Aww... Appo! Oh ya untuk apa aku ada disini, aku kan tidak memakai kendaraan kesini. Aish.. Tao pabbo!" Rutuk Tao pada dirinya sendiri sambil berusaha berdiri. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Tao-ah, mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Kris ge~ Huh.. Aku lupa jika berangkat kesini tidak membawa kendaraan" Ujar Tao pelan. Kris menghela nafas. Ia langsung membantu Tao berdiri.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Tawar Kris. Tao mengangguk.

"Kajja!" Kata Kris sambil menuntun Tao memasuki mobilnya. Setelah Tao sudah duduk di dalam mobilnya, Kris segera menaiki mobilnya dan langsung menyetirnya.

-TBC-

**Author's Curcol Area:**

Finish... Huh, UTS tinggal minggu depan. Mian kalo nanti lama updatenya . Kynya di Chap ini Humornya hampir ga ada rasanya atau lebih tepatnya garing, Romancenya juga kurang greget kayanya, Ceritanya makin lama juga makin membosankan. Mian kl Chap ini pendek sekali. Btw para TaoRis Shipper sm BaekYeol Shipper kok kynya dikit bgt ya bahkan hampir ga ada di FF ini... :(

Salam kenal juga ya buat Reviewer baru :)

Ok, saatnya balas Review:

**lisnana1**: Ini dah dilanjut kok Hehehe...  
Gomawo ya sudah mau menunggu FF gaje ini, Mian juga kl ceritanya semakin lama semakin membosankan  
Ya, urusanku agak sedikit selesai kok. Gomawo ya atas dukungannya, Review lagi ne? :)

**ICE14**: Lay uke dong, kan dia sm Suho masih cantikkan Lay. Walaupun Suho member tercantik kedua setelah Luhan ;) Iya, ya Suho kebanyakan omong jadi saking lama nungguin jd kabur deh BaekYeolnya. Ga kok Baek ga pendek2 amat, kl Baek pendek, aku apa dong? Ne... Chap ini sudah ada SuLay nya  
Gomawo~ Review lagi ne? :)

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin Exotic**: Waah... ada Reviewer baru, salam kenal ne..^^ Iya HyoYulYoon Fujoshi, tapi ga bakal gangguin hubungan XiuLay kok. Ini dah dilanjut kok. Gomawo~ Review lagi ne? :)

**siscaMinstalove**: Ini dah dilanjut Hehe... Ne, ini udah diusahain dibanyakkin kok. Gomawo~ Review lagi ne? :)

**ajib4ff**: Kan sudah ada warningnya kl ini sifat membernya OOC, lagian lebih enak kok kl membernya OOC menurut aku. Ini udah ada SuLaynya #tunjuk atas, tp ChenMinnya masih dikit bgt. Ne, Amin~ Gomawo atas dukungannya ne... Review lagi ne? :)

**Tania3424**: Hm.. Baekhyun emg hebat bgt. Kl mau cobain rasa coklatnya, silahkan buat sendiri #plakk  
Ga ding bercanda, jangan beneran ya ^_^ V. Ini dah dilanjut Hehehe... Gomawo~ Review lagi ne? :)

**putriii**: Kl kepala Chen jadi segitiga, nanti alat musik Triangle tersaingi dong... Iya Laynya masih malu-malu jadi langsung ditinggal. Iya ya, mungkin Baekhyun mau masak tapi malah bikin coklat jd begitulah hasilnya... Hehe.. SuLay ada kok #tunjuk atas. Ini dah dilanjut kok. Gomawo~ Review lagi ne? :)

**Han Ri Rin**: Wah.. Reviewer baru... Salam kenal ne? ^^ Ini dah dilanjut kok... Review lagi ne? :)

: Reviewer baru lagi ya... Salam kenal ne? ^^ Jinjja? Gomawo... Ini dah dilanjut kok. Review lagi ne? :)

: Wah.. Reviewer baru... Salam kenal ne? ^^ Mungkin mukanya Sehun muka2 galau#plakk. Jadi korban cakrakhan deh ^^ V. Mian kl HunHannya dikit bgt... Masih mau ceritain couple yang belum jadian, jadi couple yg sudah jadian didikitin dulu momment nya. Mian ne... #pasang muka melas. Gomawo~ Review lagi ne? :)

Haah... Lega banget udah buat FF ini. Big Thanks ya untuk semua Readers yang active maupun Silent readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF saya. Akhir kata:

**Mind To Review?**


	5. Dance Competition 1

**Cast:** All Member Exo

**Pairing: **HunHan, KaiDO, BaekYeol, ChenMin, TaoRis, SuLay

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, School Life

**Disclaimer:** Semua cast punya Orang tua, Tuhan, dan Entertaiment masing-masing. Dan cerita asli pemikiran saya sendiri.

**Warning:** Yaoi, AU, OOC jadi sangat beda banget sama aslinya (terutama Kris), Gaje, Alur yang kecepetan, dan temukan kewarningan-kewarningan(?) yang lain.

p.s.= Di Chapter ini, humor dikurangi dan akan dibanyakan Romance…

**Its Yaoi fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**If you hate Cast and Story on this fanfic, please don't read **

**.**

**.**

**No Straight**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bakhyun dan Chanyeol sampai pada sebuah tempat yang cukup indah. Chanyeol segera memarkirkan sepedanya pada tempat yang aman. Setelah itu Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang tersedia.

Apa kalian ingin tahu apa tempat yang dikunjungi BaekYeol? Itu adalah sebuah tempat yang sepi jauh dari keramaian kota serta mempunyai oksigen yang belum tercemar. Tempat itu berupa danau yang cukup bersih serta airnya yang jernih, bahkan kau bisa melihat pantulan wajahmu pada airnya. Disekitarnya tumbuh pepohonan yang rindang dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran indah.

Baekhyun sedikit terpana melihat keindahan alam yang tersaji didepannya. Chanyeol memang pintar memilih tempat. Tempat itu tidak sepi juga tidak terlalu ramai, ia melihat sekumpulan orang-orang disekitar sana.

"Baekki~ Kau duduk dulu saja" Kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun agar duduk disebelahnya. Baekhyun pun duduk disebelah Chanyeol sambil tetap melihat pemandangan didepannya. Setelah puas dengan dilihatnya, Baekhyun langsung menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku lapar Yeolli~ Apakah ada makanan disekitar sini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memegang perutnya.

"Hmm... Aku carikan dulu ne" Ujar Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tapi Baekhyun langsung menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku ikut..."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan-jalan memutari tempat tersebut. Raut kebahagiaan tampak diwajah mereka berdua. Bahkan mereka lebih terlihat seperti pasangan remaja labil. Hingga pandangan mereka berdua tertuju pada sebuah stand es krim.

"Wooaa... Es krim! Aku mau itu!" Seru Baekhyun bersemangat. Chanyeol hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah namja chingunya yang _childish_.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menghampiri stand es krim tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari, sekumpulan yeojya sedang berkumpul tidak jauh dari pasangan BaekYeol tersebut.

"Hey, kalian tahu tidak? Aku mendapat foto TaoRis sedang berciuman saat malam lho..."

"Jinjja? Aku mau lihat... Tapi, aku juga mempunyai video HunHan sedang berlovey-dovey"

"Huh... Kenapa tidak ada momment Yaoi sedang Nc-an?"

Seluruh pandangan sekumpulan yeojya tersebut mengarah ke seorang yeojya yang paling tinggi, juga paling pervert. Ya, mereka adalah geng soshi dan yeojya tinggi tersebut adalah Sooyoung.

"Sabarlah Sooyoung, mereka masih anak SMA. Tunggulah mereka sudah lulus kuliah atau sudah dewasa. Nanti kita rekam video mereka sedang 'making a baby'~" Ujar Taeyeon menasehati Sooyoung.

"Huh, busuk sekali pikiranmu, eonn!" Ketus Yoona. Taeyeon membelalakan matanya.

"Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar! Aku lebih tua darimu tau.."

Saat pertengkaran antara sang 'Kid leader' dengan 'Deer of Soshi' itu berlanjut, tanpa sadar, mata tajam Yuri melihat dua orang namja yang sangat familiar. Segera Yuri memberitahukan yang lainnya.

"Hey, hey semuanya! Lihat mereka, sepertinya pernah melihat mereka ya.." Kata Yuri berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Mereka berdua seperti pasangan HaeHyuk!" –Sunny.

"Aniya~ Kalau HaeHyuk, tidak mungkin Donghae setinggi itu.." –Jessica.

"Mungkin BaekYeol, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Pasangan dari kelas X-6" –Tiffany.

"BETUL?!" Seru semua member Soshi –minus Tiffany-.

Mereka pun mengamati gerak-gerik dari kedua namja tersebut. Dari mulai mereka terus berpegangan tangan saat berjalan, Baekhyun yang terus merajuk pada Chanyeol, mereka yang membeli es krim, Baekhyun yang menjilat es krim tersebut dan Baekhyun yang mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Kyyaaa.. Mereka kisseu?!" Teriak Sooyoung histeris.

PLETAK

Semua member kompak menggeplak kepala pervert Sooyoung. Alhasil Sooyoung meringis kesakitan.

"Berisik! Mereka itu baru ciuman dipipi tahu!" Seru Taeyeon.

"Baru seperti ini saja sudah heboh, apalagi ciuman dibibir" Kata Jessica.

"Mungkin Sooyoung eonni sudah teriak-teriak tidak jelas keliling sekolah sambil membawa banner Yaoi" Ucapan pedas itu terlontar dari mulut polos(?) Seohyun.

"Yak! Magnae, mengapa kau bicara seperti itu kepadaku? Huwee... Sunny Bunny~" Ucap Sooyoung sambil menghambur kedalam pelukan Sunny.

Perlu kalian tahu, member Soshi ini sebenarnya tidak normal alias bi. Selain itu mereka juga membenci Straight alias pasangan normal. Terlihat sangat egois, tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya. Tapi mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal ekstrim yang dilakukan haters pada umumnya. Mereka hanya menjauh bila terdapat pasangan Straight mendekati mereka. Di dalam geng Soshi ini baru Taeyeon dan Tiffany yang berpacaran. Para member menyebut mereka TaeNy Couple, mereka juga menyebut TaeNy Couple adalah pasangan paling dewasa.

Sedangkan para member lain belum terlalu menyadari perasaannya. TaeNy Couple yang menyadari hal tersebut hanya bisa terdiam. Sebenarnya mereka sangat ingin membantu, tapi itu diluar kewajiban sebagai leader. Itu berarti mereka tidak berhak mencampuri urusan satu sama lain dalam hal cinta.

Di dalam geng Soshi, pasangan-pasangannya adalah sebagai berikut:  
Taeyeon-Tiffany (TaeNy)  
Sooyoung-Sunny (SooSunn)  
Yuri-Jessica (YulSic)  
Yoona-Seohyun (YoonSeo)  
Sedangkan Hyoyeon sendiri tidak mendapat pasangan. Itu karena jumlah member Soshi yang ganjil, jadi salah satu member tidak mendapat pasangan. Padahal Hyoyeon merupakan member yang mempunyai jiwa Seme yang kuat dan sangat terasa, juga greget #plakk.

Oh ya, kenapa jadi membahas pasangan Yuri di SNSD ya? Maklum, saya mempunyai jiwa Fudanshi yang terlalu greget. Back To BaekYeol.

"Pasti kau ingin yang rasa Stroberi ya. Ini untukmu..." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sebuah es krim pada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Yeolli~" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi Chanyeol. Sontak wajah Chanyeol memerah. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli.

"Huft... Kajja, kita duduk dulu" Ajak Chanyeol. Mereka pun duduk ditepi danau, sepatu mereka dilepas agar bisa menikmati dinginnya air danau yang dingin sekaligus segar. Kepala Baekhyun disandarkan pada bahu Chanyeol. Keheningan pun menyelimuti suasana diantara mereka berdua.

"Hmm... Baekki, apa boleh kutahu mengapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol, memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, mengingat kejadian itu.

_Flash Back_

Baekhyun POV

Aku segera duduk pada kursiku. Ya, sekarang aku sedang test masuk ke SMP. Bel sudah berdering 5 detik yang lalu. Aku segera menyiapkan alat tulisku dan bersiap-siap. Tanpa sengaja, aku melirik kearah sebelah kiriku dan mendapati namja tinggi berambut kriting, juga berwajah sedikit imut. Wajahnya tidak meyakinkan kalau dia pandai. Tapi, itu bukan urusanku toh.

Pengawas masuk kedalam ruangan dan membagikan soal. Aku mulai mengerjakan soal dengan teliti. Tapi, sesaat konsentrasiku buyar saat melihat namja tinggi disebelahku bertanya pada murid lainnya. Sontak saja aku menegurnya.

"Hey, kau rambut kriting, kau tidak boleh menyontek! Ini sedang test tahu!" Tegurku pelan pada namja ini. Namja itu menoleh dan mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ucapnya dingin. Aku tersentak kaget. Bukan karena nada suaranya yang dingin, tapi karena suaranya yang berat. Kukira namja imut yang (ingin) lulus dari SD ini bersuara seperti namja biasanya. Ternyata dugaanku salah, bahkan suaranya lebih berat daripadaku.

Aku masih memperhatikan namja ini dengan tatapan terkejut. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang menginterupsi.

"Kau, yang duduk di kursi nomor 3, keluar dari kelas! Bawa soal dan lembar jawabanmu. SEKARANG?!" Ucap suara tegas pengawas yang mengawasi kelas yang kutempati ini. Siswa yang tadi ditegur adalah aku. Dengan sedikit kesal, aku keluar dari kelas dan duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di depan kelas. Huft... Hari pertama test sudah sial seperti ini =_=

#Skip Time

Aku siswa paling pertama yang mengumpulkan lembar jawaban. Haah... Leganya, semoga aku bisa mendapat hasil yang memuaskan. Saat aku sedang membuka bekalku, tiba-tiba seorang namja tinggi duduk disebelahku. Ternyata namja tadi.

"Hey, kau sudah selesai?" Tanyaku dengan nada (sok) ramah.

"Ne, mian karena aku, kau jadi disuruh keluar kelas tadi" Sesalnya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Aku hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Gwaenchana, kalau boleh kutahu, siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Hmm... Aku Park Chanyeol, biasa dipanggil Chanyeol"

"Naeneun Byun Baekhyun, Bangapta~"

"Ne, Bangapta~"

Kuakui walaupun namja ini sedikit membuatku kesal, tapi ia menyenangkan juga. Lihatlah, sedari tadi ia memamerkan senyumnya yang sangat lebar. Maka dari hari ini, aku dan Chanyeol sudah resmi berteman.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana hasil test akan diumumkan. Jantungku berdegup kencang, semoga aku bisa masuk kedalam SMP ini. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan ya, itu Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Sepertinya ia sedikit senang.

"Baekhyun, kau juga sedang menunggu pengumuman?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia hanya ber-oh ria. Sedetik kemudian, aku melihat kerumunan orang yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Karena rasa penasaran yang amat sangat, aku dan Chanyeol pun menghampiri kerumunan tersebut.

Aku dan Chanyeol berusaha memasuki kerumunan tersebut. Tapi, tubuhku yang mungil ini kadang terdorong-dorong, untung ada Chanyeol yang melindungiku. Saat sudah sampai dibarisan paling depan, aku segera melihat sesuatu tersebut. Ternyata hasil test kemarin.

Aku mencari namaku dan Chanyeol. Nomor 1-50, hmmm... Tidak ada. 60- ah.. Itu dia! Nomor 78= Byun BaekHyun. Aku memekik kegirangan. Chanyeol yang melihatku hanya menatapku bingung.

"Waeyo Baek?"

"Aku peringkat 78. Akhirnya aku lulus juga~" Ujarku senang. Tapi, tiba-tiba dorongan orang-orang yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol makin menjadi-jadi hingga tak sadar Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungilku. Entah kenapa pipiku langsung memanas dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Ada apa ini?

"Baek, palli! Tolong carilah namaku!" Pinta Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Aku mengangguk cepat-cepat dan segera mencari nama Chanyeol. 60-100, tidak ada. 101- itu dia, Nomor 118= Park Chanyeol.

"Yeol, yeol, kau peringkat 118!" Pekikku tak sabaran. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Segera ia membawa tubuhku keluar kerumunan. Aku dan Chanyeol pun menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Akhirnya perjuangan kami berbuah hasil juga.

"Semoga nanti kita bisa 1 kelas ya, Baekhyun..." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap mataku. Aku hanya tersenyum dengan pipiku yang masih terasa panas.

"Ne Yeol, aku pulang dulu ne? Sampai jumpa~" Pamitku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar sambil membalas lambaian tanganku. Rasa tadi perlahan-lahan sudah mulai menghilang. Aku bernafas lega. Mungkin aku mulai menyukai ah lebih tepatnya mencintai Chanyeol. Huft... Aku tidak sabar untuk hari pertama masuk sekolah. Park Chanyeol, Bogoshippo~

Baekhyun POV End

_Flash Back Off_

"Begitu ceritanya, Yeolli..." Cerita Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ternyata hanya karena kejadian itu, ia dan Baekhyun bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang. Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya!

"Padahal itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu sejak kita pertama kali masuk SMP. Tapi kau masih saja mengingatnya..."

"Tentu saja Yeol, aku akan selalu menyimpan kenangan-kenangan indah di dalam memoriku"

"Kau bisa saja..."

"Tentu..."

Mereka terus terdiam dalam posisi sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menguap lebar.

"Baekki~ Kau mengantuk? Kajja, kita pulang saja kalau begitu.." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menggendong Baekhyun dipundaknya.

"Ne, hooaaahmm... Aku memang mengantuk. Kajja pulang Yeolli..." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Dari kejauhan, tampak geng Soshi mendesah kecewa melihat BaekYeol yang mulai beranjak pulang.

"Yaahh... BaekYeol sudah pulang~" Keluh semua member Soshi. Taeyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian jangan lemas begitu. Lebih baik, beberapa diantara kita menjemput Hyoyeon di sekolah" Nasihat Taeyeon.

"Aku ikut!" Ujar Sooyoung dan Yoona sambil mengancungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Segera mereka berdua mengambil dan mengendarai sepeda mereka kencang-kencang menuju sekolah. Semua member yang melihat kelakuan mereka berdua hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Maklum, masih muda.

**_OOo**_**EXO**_**oOO_**

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna polkadot(?) berhenti di salah satu rumah diantara perumahan mewah. Kris pun keluar dari mobilnya dan menggendong Tao dipunggungnya. Ternyata rumah Tao berupa apartemen.

Tao menunjukkan segala identitas tempat yang ditempatinya mulai dari lantai lift, nomor kamar, dll. Setelah sampai di kamar Tao, Kris pun menurunkan tubuh Tao dan mendudukannya di salah satu sofa empuk. Tao sedikit meringis ketika lututnya terkena tubuh Kris yang sedikit menyenggolnya.

"Aww... Appo! Sakit Kris ge..." Ringis Tao.

"E-eh? M-mianhae Tao, sebentar aku ambilkan kotak P3K ne..."

Kris dengan lincah mulai melacak(?) keberadaan sang kotak P3K. Ia mulai mencarinya di kolong tempat tidur, di kasur, kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tengah, belakang TV dan tempat lainnya. Setelah menemukannya di dalam boneka panda milik Tao, ia segera membawanya menuju tempat dimana Tao berada.

"Tao, sebentar aku obati dulu ne?" Ujar Kris sambil mengeluarkan benda-benda tersebut dan mulai mengobati Tao.

"Sebenarnya kenapa tadi kau menghindar saat aku memanggilmu, Tao?" Tanya Kris penasaran. Tao menundukkan kepalanya malu. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun ia harus jujur bukan? Apalagi terhadap gurunya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku menghindarimu karena aku masih mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana kita berciuman tanpa sengaja" Jawab Tao polos.

BLUSH

Pipi keduanya pun memerah terutama Kris. Biar bagaimana pun Kris bukan yang salah? Kalau saja ia tidak menginjak tali tersebut dan tersandung mungkin mereka tidak akan berciuman.

"Padahal itu ciuman pertamaku~" Ucap Tao lagi.

Kris membelalakan matanya, "Aku juga yang pertama kalinya"

Kini gantian Tao yang membulatkan matanya, "Jinjja? Aku tidak percaya..." Ucap Tao. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Wajah gege tidak sesuai. Aku pikir dibalik wajah gege yang mirip angry bird ini menyimpan sebuah rahasia. Hm... Sekarang kutanya, gege punya berapa mantan?" Jelas Tao lebih jelas lagi.

DEG

Kris mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Bahkan dia tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta. Alasannya? Tentu saja ia takut. Mengapa takut? Saya sudah menjelaskannya di Chapter 1, jadi saya tidak mau mengulang lagi #plakk /bilang aja lu males/ /abaikan/

"Aku, tidak punya"

"MWO?!" Teriak Tao keras. Kris menutup telinganya, ia merasakan telinganya pengang untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Daebbak..." Ucap Tao singkat.

Kris tersenyum tipis, " Kau orang ke-100 yang mengucapkannya padaku"

Tao membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti. Mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Tao"

"Ya, wae ge?"

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

"Eh?" Tao memiringkan wajahnya imut. Ia menatap wajah Kris yang menunjukkan ekspresi serius. Perlahan ditundukkan wajah pandanya, perutnya terasa dikerubungi kupu-kupu yang siap terbang. Pipinya memanas dan ia yakin, pasti pipinya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Bagaimana Tao?" Ucap Kris masih menunggu jawaban dari Tao. Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk mantap.

"Ya ge, aku juga menyukaimu"

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi namja chinguku Tao?" Ucap Kris sambil memegang tangan Tao.

"Ya, aku mau"

Tao pun memeluk Kris erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Kris juga tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Tao. Sekarang, ia dan Tao telah menjadi pasangan kekasih.

"Tapi, kita ini adalah guru dan murid, ge..." Ujar Tao tiba-tiba.

"Asalkan kita saling percaya dan mencintai,aku yakin ini tidak akan menjadi sebuah halangan. Tapi, kau janji harus merahasiakan semua ini. Arraseo?"

"Ne~" Ucap Tao pelan sambil kembali memeluk Kris.

"Lagipula, kau masih terlihat muda ge..." Lanjut Tao. Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Sekarang kau harus tidur ne? Besok kau harus sekolah. Aku akan menjemputmu," Ujar Kris sambil menggendong Tao ala bridal style. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Tao, Kris segera keluar dari apartemen Tao dan mengendarai mobilnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan baby panda, Jeongmal Sarangheyo, my baby panda~" Ucap Kris pelan sebelum mobilnya melesat meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Tao.

**_OOo**_**EXO**_**oOO_**

Seminggu kemudian...

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kompetisi dance antar sekolah akan dimulai. Lay, Xiumin, HyoYulYoon dan yang lainnya sudah siap untuk berangkat. Beberapa murid lainnya boleh ikut, sedangkan sebagian belajar di sekolah. Kris Seonsaengnim pun menghampiri kumpulan anak-anak tersebut dan mulai mengabsennya satu-persatu.

"Trio kwek-kwek (read: HyoYulYoon) ada, Minji masih hidup, CL masih bernafas, Hyuna masih bergerak, Sulli hadir, Jia sedang makan, terakhir adalah... Hah? Sooyoung?" Kris mengernyitkan dahinya begitu ia menemukan nama Sooyoung di kertas absennya. Anak itu hanya latihan setiap sebulan sekali, tapi kenapa bisa ikut lomba?

"Baiklah itu tidak penting, Lay ada, Xiumin sedang bersama Chen, Eunhyuk sedang makan pisang, Donghae sedang makan ikan(?), Kai masih mati eh, maksudnya hidup, Sehun masih bergerak, Taemin masih bernafas, Hyunseung hadir, Henry sedang gigit mochi." Gumam Kris sambil mencentang nama yang ia sebutkan.

"Baiklah semuanya, kumpul, kumpul, kumpul!" Perintah Kris.

"Buruklah sebagian, bubar, bubar, bubar!" Balas anak-anak. Kris langsung pundung di pojokkan, inikan bukan pelajaran Bahasa mandarin T.T

Baekhyun yang melihat Kris pundung langsung mengambil kertasnya dari tangan Kris dan membacakannya pada semua peserta lomba. Ia sedikit berdeham pelan.

"Ayo kumpul, kumpul. Jadi, kelompok yeojya ingin menampilkan apa? Sudah cantik dan seksi nih.." Seru Baekhyun sambil mendekati kelompok yeojya.

"I Got A Boy, gomawo Baekki~" Ujar kelompok yeojya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Jangan genit Baekki~"

"Ok, Yeolli~"

"Kyyyaaa... ChanBaek Couple~~~"

"Baiklah, kita lanjut ke kelompok namja. Wah... Sudah tampan dan keren-keren nih... Ingin menampilkan apa ya..."

"Sorry Sorry, Gomawo Baekki kau juga manis" Seru kelompok namja sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun hanya balas tersenyum.

"Jadi, kelompok namja dan yeojya yang sudah siap silahkan memasuki bus" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menuntun mereka menuju bus. Mereka pun berjalan kompak mengikuti Baekhyun menuju bus yang sudah disediakan.

Anak-anak yang ikut pun masih di perhitungkan. Mereka ikut ke kompetensi dance tersebut juga ada gunanya, yaitu sebagai suporter. Kira-kira ada 13 anak + guru yang ikut, itupun karena ada alasan. Chen karena ada hyung kesayangannya, Xiumin. Suho karena namja chingunya (dare), Lay. Dio karena Kai, Luhan karena Sehun, ChanBaekTao hanya ikut-ikutan dan geng Soshi (minus: HyoYoonYulSoo) untuk mendukung teman satu gengnya. Sedangkan murid lain memilih untuk belajar.

Sedangkan guru pendamping, ada Kris Seonsaengnim, Taeyeon Seonsaengnim dan Tiffany Seonsaengnim. Itu berarti Kris akan menjadi obat nyamuk karena TaeNy terus bermesra-mesraan ria. Andai saja Tao menjadi guru~ Kris mungkin tidak akan kesepian, tapi nanti TaeNy yang berteriak-teriak ala Fujoshi. Ia memang serba salah.

"Baiklah, karena bus khusus untuk para peserta lomba, maka para suporter nanti memakai mobil... Losbak" Ujar Kris.

"MWO?" Teriak mereka semua secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Yeyeye~ Lalala~ Yeyeye~ Lalala~"

"ChanBaek, Soshi, kalian berisik!" Bentak Luhan. Pasalnya ia masih kesal karena para suporter harus naik mobil losbak menuju kompetensi dance yang jaraknya sangat jauh tersebut.

"Kenapa Luhan, ini menyenangkan. Lihatlah, rambutku" Ujar Jessica sambil mengibar-kibarkan rambutnya ala iklan shampoo Lifeboy. Tapi, rambut Jessica malah mengenai wajah Chen.

"Aww... Appo Wajahku, Jessica noona, hentikan!" Seru Chen. Jessica menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Chen dengan tatapan minta maaf.

"Ne, gwaenchana" Ujar Chen.

Ya, mereka benar-benar naik mobil losbak. Kris dan TaeNy duduk di bangku untuk menyetir. Sedangkan anak-anak lainnya duduk di belakang. Tak jarang dari mereka berhimpit-himpitan dan terinjak-injak serta rambut para yeojya yang terurai berantakan, juga ChanBaek dan Soshi yang terus mengoceh membuat suasana makin tidak karuan.

"Huuaa... Rambutku bisa rusak kalau begini jadinya" Ujar Luhan sambil mengibaskan poninya. Maklum, jika naik losbak itukan angin terasa sangat kencang hingga bisa menerbangkan rambut.

"Mataku nanti juga terkena debu, mataku tidak bulat lagi nantinya~" Ujar Dio yang kini memakai kacamata Chen. Semuanya menatap Dio heran.

"Jangan berlebihan Kyungsoo, yang matanya bulat-bulat unyu seperti basket. Matamu tidak akan berubah kok, paling hanya menyipit saja" Nasihat Sunny.

"Huwwee... Aku ingin cepat-cepat kesana. Bertemu Lay~" Kata Suho nelangsa.

KRIK... KRIK... KRIK...KRIK

Suasana langsung hening seketika. Rambut para yeojya menjadi tidak berantakan lagi. Mata Kyungsoo kembali membesar lagi seperti semula. Semua bagaikan replay ulang. Anak-anak menatap Suho datar, padahal dalam hatinya sudah kaget setengah hidup. Mengapa anggota OSIS ini, bisa berubah karena ada Lay?

"Suho-ah, kau sungguh mencintai Lay?" Tanya Seohyun, member Soshi yang paling polos tapi ucapannya paling pedas, sepedas cabe rawit 5 kilo dicampur merica, tomat, bawang putih, bawang merah dan kemiri, lalu diulek.

ChanBaek dan Soshi mulai tersenyum jahil.

"Ciiee... Huhuy, Suho ternyata benar-benar jatuh cinta~" Ujar ChanBaek jahil.

Suho terlihat gelagapan. Saat hendak membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba sebuah tanduk kambing mengancung di depan wajahnya.

"Ngaku ga lo hyung!" Ancam Tao sambil tetap mengancungkan tanduk kambingnya.

"Iya, iya aku benar-benar mencintai Lay. Puas?"

"CIIIIEEE..."

"Hey, Chingudeul menurut buku bahasa gaul di Indonesia yang pernah kubaca, Ciiee itu singkatan Cemburu Itu Gw." Ujar Chen polos. Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara 5 oktaf yang sangat memekakan telinga berasal dari mobil losbak tersebut. Kata-katanya seperti mengungkapkan rasa jijik, seperti 'Hii~ Amit-amit bercabang-cabang', 'Amit-amit jabang bayi', 'Iyuwh.. Kamseupay', 'Amit-amit cabang bayi, cabang pohon, cabang bogor, blablabla~' dan kata-kata lainnya.

Kris dan TaeNy yang mendengar keributan tersebut merasa sedikit terganggu.

"Fanny, apa yang mereka lakukan di belakang sana?" Tanya Taeyeon. Tiffany hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak tahu.

"Semoga tidak ada hal terjadi pada mereka" Ucap Kris. TaeNy hanya mengamini ucapan Kris.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Para peserta maupun suporter mulai turun dari kendaraannya masing-masing. Peserta lomba tampak terlihat keren dan cantik serta tubuh mereka yang masih segar bugar. Berbeda dengan para peserta, para suporter terlihat berantakan dengan rambut yang acak-acakan bagaikan tidak terurus. Baju mereka lusuh dan tubuh mereka yang tampak lemas lunglai.

"Yeeay... Kita sampai, Luha- eh kalian kenapa?" Ujar Sehun kaget saat melihat para suporter yang terlihat bagaikan zombie.

"Kau tidak lihat, kami seperti gelandangan tahu!" Seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Hahaha... Kalian aneh-aneh saja, sudahlah kalian membersihkan diri dulu di toilet terdekat. Setelah itu kalian bersiap-siap ne?" Kata Kris menyuruh para suporter. Mereka pun segera bergegas menuju toilet.

Beberapa menit kemudian, para suporter telah kembali dengan wajah super duper segar dari sebelumnya. Mereka langsung menghampiri peserta lomba yang telah bersiap. Kita lihat ke pasangan SuLay dulu:

"Lay!" Panggil Suho menghampiri Lay yang sedang mendengarkan musik dari headsetnya.

"Ne, waeyo hyung?" Tanya Lay sambil melepaskan headsetnya dari telinganya.

"Ikut aku!" Tanpa aba-aba, Suho segera menarik tangan Lay untuk menjauh dari kerumunan menuju suatu tempat yang sepi.

Mereka berdua telah sampai disuatu tempat yang sepi. Disana banyak tumbuh pepohonan dan tumbuhan hijau. Keduanya terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbincangkan. Lay menatap Suho melalui sudut matanya.

"Kau terlihat tampan, hyung!" Ujar Lay tiba-tiba. Suho yang mendengarnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Gomawo Lay.." Ucap Suho singkat. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti suasana diantara mereka.

"Hyung, sekarang sudah lebih 5 hari kau berpacaran denganku. Padahal darenya hanya butuh waktu 5 hari saja.." Ujar Lay lagi.

Suho terlihat berpikir. Memang ada benarnya ucapan Lay, ini sudah lebih dari 5 hari, tapi kenapa ia tidak kunjung memutuskan Lay. Jika ini diteruskan, akan membuat Lay sakit hati. Sedetik kemudian, ia teringat ucapan Xiumin saat memberikan ia dare.

'Bagaimana jika kau menembak orang yang menyatakan perasaanmu kemarin dan kalian harus berpacaran selama 5 hari. Jika masih cinta, bertahanlah. Jika tidak saling menyukai atau bertepuk sebelah tangan, lebih baik kalian putus'

Itu artinya Suho masih mencintai Lay. Benar, ia harus mengatakannya langsung ke Lay.

"emm.. Lay sebenarnya dare kemarin menyatakan kalau kita masih mencintai lebih baik diteruskan saja. Jika tidak saling menyukai atau bertepuk sebelah tangan, lebih baik kita putus" Jelas Suho.

Lay terlihat berpikir, "Jadi, itu artinya kau masih mencintaiku hyung?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Ne, jeongmal saranghae Lay... Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu. Sejak surat menggelikan berisi 'Cuhoo Loph Cingie polepel' itu ada, aku semakin optimis ingin menembakmu. Tapi, kau malah pergi begitu saja" Ucap Suho panjang lebar.

"Mianhae hyung, aku sangat sangat malu saat itu. Jadi aku langsung pergi begitu saja" Sesal Lay. Suho hanya tersenyum kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Lay.

"Mulai sekarang, aku mencintaimu bukan karena Dare, tapi benar-benar tulus" Ucap Suho. Suho pun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Lay dan mempertipis jarak antara mereka. Lay yang kaget karena jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Suho semakin dekat, hanya bisa menutup matanya. Hingga kemudian bibir mereka berdua menempel satu sama lain.

Di balik semak-semak yang lebat, terdapat sekumpulan yeojya dan namja. Mereka adalah geng fenomenal kelas X-6 (minus Key and Yoochun) dan tentu saja geng Soshi. Saat Yoona ingin mengambil foto SuLay, tiba-tiba cameranya direbut oleh Kai.

"Ssssttt... Yoona noona jangan mengganggu momment sweet mereka, biarkan saja seperti itu" Kata Kai. Yoona hanya mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal.

TING

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide pun muncul di otak polos Tao. Ia segera menoel-toel bahu Yoona.

"Yoona noona, sebagai Fujoshi pasti kalian punya video Yaoi bukan? Bolehkah kami minta video SuLay?" Tanya Tao dengan ekspresi wajah memohon. Yoona yang melihatnya menjadi tak tega, ia segera menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"Kami juga punya foto kau dan Kris Seonsaengnim sedang berciuman saat kau sedang giliran menjaga malam" Ujar Yoona santai. Otomatis wajah Tao memerah seperti apel yang sedang dimakan ulat(?).

"Aish.. Noona! Jangan membahas itu?!" Seru Tao malu. Yoona hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi wajah Tao yang sedang malu.

Oke, kita tinggalkan pasangan SuLay dan para Fujoshi serta para shipper tersebut. Kita lanjut ketempat lain:

Di sebuah toilet, terlihat dua namja yang (katanya) kembar sedang merapihkan diri di sebuah kaca besar yang berada di toilet tersebut. Satunya terlihat memakai baju yang keren dan bagus, sedangkan yang satunya lagi memakai baju sekolah yang agak kusam.

Siapakah mereka? Ya , benar Upin dan Ipin #plakk. Bukan, bukan, mereka adalah HunHan Couple alias Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka saling bergantian dalam merapihkan diri. Kadang Luhan yang membantu Sehun merapihkan baju Sehun begitu pula sebaliknya. Benar-benar seperti pasangan suami-istri ne? Setelah cukup rapih, mereka berdua keluar dari toilet sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Hyung, aku ingin lomba. Kau doakan aku ne? Semoga Oh Sehun yang tampan ini beserta kelompoknya bisa menang ne?" Ujar Sehun dengan nada manja. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja Sehun, apa sih yang tidak untukmu" Ujar Luhan sambil sedikit merapihkan jas yang dipakai Sehun. Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggol Luhan hingga dirinya terjatuh. Sontak Sehun menangkapnya.

"Aish... Lain kali hati-hati!" Bentak Sehun pada orang yang menabrak Luhan tersebut. Luhan hanya menenangkan Sehun yang terlihat kesal.

"Baiklah..." Kata Sehun pasrah.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari panggung. Luhan mengeluarkan dua buah bubble tea yang dibelinya di sekolah. Dengan segera Sehun mengambil bubble tea tersebut dari tangan Luhan dan segera meminumnya. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat sifat Sehun yang tak sabaran tersebut.

"Hmmm... Bubble tea! Kau tahu saja seleraku hyung" Ujar Sehun dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang menggemaskan. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

"Aaaw... Thakit hyung!" Ringis Sehun hingga kata-kata yang ia ucapkan menjadi cadel(?).

"Kau imut sekali, Sehunnie~" Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus pipi Sehun yang masih meminum bubble teanya. Sehun hanya mendengus.

"Kau lebih imut hyung!" Ujar Sehun sambil menyentil dahi Luhan.

BLUSH

"Kau bisa saja, Hun," Kata Luhan dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Beberapa menit kemudian, bubble tea yang berada di tangan Luhan dan Sehun sudah habis.

"Sehun, kajja kita kembali. Siapa tahu lombanya akan dimulai..." Ujar Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik oleh Luhan.

**_OOo**_**EXO**_**oOO_**

Semua peserta lomba mulai bersiap pada posisinya masing-masing. Para suporter dari masing-masing sekolah juga telah duduk pada tempatnya masing-masing. Panggung sudah tertata rapih dan seorang namja manis menaiki panggung tersebut dengan microphone di tangannya.

"Tes, tes, ah.. Baiklah. Annyeong haseyo yeorobun~" Sapa namja tersebut yang kita ketahui sebagai host. Para suporter berteriak membalas sapaan namja tersebut.

"Hmm... Perkenalkan Chonun Park Jungsoo imnida, sebagai host diacara ini. Kali ini adalah lomba dance antarsekolah blablablabla..." Jelas Jungsoo selaku host panjang lebar.

Para peserta telah siap pada posisinya masing-masing, tapi tidak untuk sekolah yang diajar oleh Kris atau bisa kita sebut SM High School. Mereka masih bersantai ria karena mendapat nomor urut paling terakhir dari 20 sekolah. Alhasil Kris, Taeyeon dan Tiffany selaku guru mereka, mencak-mencak sedari tadi.

"Aish... Kalian, jangan bersantai-santai dahulu. Coba kalian lihat dulu peserta-peserta sebelumnya. Kalian jangan mau kalah, ayo bangun-bangun jangan malas!" Ujar Taeyeon mewanti kumpulan namja dan yeojya yang berada didepannya. Sedangkan yang diwanti hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Taeyeon Seonsaeng, Jebal~ Kami ingin istirahat sebentar, nanti saat peserta ke-10 tampil, kami akan melihatnya" Ujar Sehun dengan wajah memelas. Taeyeon menghela nafasnya, memang mengajar anak malas itu susah ya.

"Baiklah, tapi janji ya? Kami pergi dulu" Kata Taeyeon sambil beranjak pergi dari kumpulan yeojya dan namja tersebut.

Apa kalian ingin tahu, bagaimana keseruan kompetensi dance tersebut. Silahkan tunggu Chap depan... #plakk

-TBC-

**Author's Curcol Area**:

Huft... Selesai juga Chap yang ini. Ditengah-tengah sibuknya UTS, aku malah membuat Fic ini diiringi lagu SNSD- Flower Power Hehehe... Mian kl Chap ini Humornya garing dan Romancenya yang kurang greget. TaoRis sudah jadian, tinggal ChenMin~ #tabur konfeti. Sebenarnya ni Chap udah selesai kemarin, tapi baru di publish hari ini...

Ini juga ada Yuri Couplenya, para readers sekali-sekaligus mau Yurinya ditampilin apa ga? Soalnya aku tahu banyak yg ga suka Yuri couple. Minta sarannya ya...

Sebenarnya ini informasi yang sudah sangat terlambat, tapi pengen ngasih kabar. Para Exotics udah pada tau lagu 'Exo-K Wolf' belum? Lagunya enak ya, walaupun beberapa bagian agak ya semacam tidak ber'perikeEXOan'. Aku punya lagunya di laptop aku #ga ada yang nanya. Ini ada linknya: watch?v=KS2zXG6Frhc. Tapi, itu Full Studio Cover, semacam remix dari Fans gitu. Tapi sumpah, lagu aslinya keren banget...

Aku boleh curcol sedikit kan? Boleh kan? #kedip2 mata. Ok, let's cekidot XD

Tanggal 15, menurut teman2 aku di sekolah adalah tanggal yang bagus. Dimana 15 maret ini adalah annivnya kelas aku yang ke-7 bulannya #bener ga sih? Banyak juga teman aku yang jadian ditanggal 15, juga anniv ditanggal 15. Termasuk aku dengan 'seseorang'. Mungkin kalau hubungan kami masih berlanjut, sekarang tanggal 15 sekarang aku dan 'dia' sudah jadi 1 tahun. Tapi, sayangnya hubungan kita hanya bertahan 3 bulan saja

Sekarang, sikapnya juga sudah berubah semejak aku sudah SMP. Dia berkata 'agak' kasar padaku, tapi aku juga sadar kalau ia berkata kasar pasti karenaku juga. Pokoknya gara2 aku, sikap ia berubah 180 derajat dari dulu. Aku ga tahu sekarang bagaimana keadaan dia. Mungkin disana ia menjadi... JoNes (JombloNgenes) #plakk. Jadi, intinya walaupun kami sudah ga berhubungan lagi, tapi aku tetap akan mengingat tanggal 15 maret itu. Dimana aku mulai menjadi seperti anak2 remaja pada umumnya.

Tapi, bukan berarti aku belum bisa Move On, aku udah Move On kok. Kelasnya ada disebrang kelasku dan kalo ngeliat mukanya jadi inget Chen EXO-M, cuman INGET lho, bukan MIRIP. Tapi anaknya sedikit abnormal #plakk.

Ok, mian kalo kepanjangan curcolnya. Aku ga yakin ada yang ngerti sm kata2ku diatas itu. Kalo bisa abaikan saja. Ok, ini adalah balasan Review:

**lisnana1**: Hehe... Kai mah bergaya pake . Padahal ngomong aja masih belepotan #ditendang Kai. Itu terinspirasi dr guru aku, pinter2 masih liat kamus Wkwkwk... Jinjja? HunHannya beneran sweet? Yeay.. *ikutan bawa banner HunHan keliling kota(?)* Ok, ini dah dilanjut, Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

**ilaaa**: Soalnya ide ini numpang lewat di otak aku^^. Km nyadar ga, beberapa adegan(?) di FF ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan di sekolah? Iya, Suhonya udah ngaku kok, jangan todongin piso dong, nanti anaknya marah *lirik Farah

Oh ya aku lupa, kamu kan BaekYeol Shipper ya? *sotoy. Ya, ini BaekYeolnya udah ada. Tapi, ga tahu udah banyak apa ga. Jangan menara sutet, itu ga greget. Manjat menara eiffel aja.. #plakk. Hehe.. Abaikan ^^ V

Luna ya.. eh? Kok malah jadi RP, Yaiyalah kita UTS -_-, kan kita satu sekolah, satu kelas lagi. Ok, nanti aku polow, tapi nanti polbek ya... ;)

Ok, gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

**siscaMinstalove**: Iya, aku harap juga begitu. Luhan bisa benar2 Move On dari Kai dan tulus ke Sehun kok. Buktinya Luhan udah ga ngestalker KaiDo Couple lagi

Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

**ajib4ff**: Kamu TaoRis Shipper? Yeay, 1 orang TaoRis Shipper. Ini ada momment TaoRisnya #lirik atas. Tapi, ga tau udah sweet apa ga . Ya, aku juga turut senang ngeliat Luhan udah Move On dari Kai dan buka hati bwt Sehun #senyum lebar

TaoRis ngehindar karena ada 'sesuatu' jadi mereka ngehindar karena sama2 malu kali. Ya, gomawo chingu, hari ini hari terakhir UTS. Alhamdulillah, lancar~

Amin~ Gomawo... Review lagi ne?

**Tania3424**: Iya ya, Si Luhan mau2 tapi malu. Tapi, kok ky judul lagu ya? Ne, khusus Kris dia suka modus sm baby panda Tao. Ya, mereka mungkin sedang berbahagia #lirik Soshi yg sdg joget trio macan(?). Nanti aku mau minta ah.. #plakk Hehe.. ^.^V

Ne, gomawo atas dukungannya. Review lagi ne?

**putriii**: Iya ya, Kai jago bergaya padahal ngomong aja belepotan #ditabok Kai. Itu terinspirasi dari guru aku, pinter2 masih liat kamus Wkwkwk.. Kai mungkin suka nonton TV Indo, jadinya tahunya lagu Cherry Belle sm Dangdut doang. Dasar Kai...

Iya, HyoYulYoon serem, takut deh #ngumpet dibwh meja. Walaupun cmn Dare, Suho pasti beneran cinta kok sm Lay, ya kan? (Suho: #ngangguk). Luhan malu2, kan masih pertama kalinya... ChanBaek pastinya mau kesuatu tempat untuk kencan donkk...

Hah... Km ChanBaek Shipper? Yeay.. 2 orang adalah ChanBaek Shipper. Km UTS juga? Kajja, kita berjuang #bawa papan dan pensil. Ini dah dilanjut kok, Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

**Kim yoon hye**: Huwe.. Kau selama ini kemana saja saeng #mewek gegulingan. Km suka bagian nyanyinya? Eonni juga suka... Ia Chen jatuh cinta, sm eonni #plakk /ditimpuk Xiumin pk kekuatan Baozi level 50(?)/ /abaikan/

Oh ya hampir lupa, km TaoRis Shipper. Yeay.. 2 orang adalah TaoRis Shipper. Ini dah diupdate, Gomawo~ Review lagi ne? :D

**fantaosticpanda**: Jinjja? Hehe... Mungkin km berbakat jadi kuntilanak #plakk Hehe... Bercanda ding ^_^ V. Km manggil aku eon? Aku 01lines lho... O.O Hah... Km kuat makan ky gituan? Aku aja makan 1 sendok aja ga kuat, Wkwk... #abaikan

Ini dah dilanjut kok, Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

: Jinjja? Mian, Chap ini udah aku usahain banyak kok HunHannya... Tapi ga tau udah sweet apa belom... Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

**vickykezia23**: Ne, kamu pembaca baru... Salam kenal ne? Ini dah dilanjut, KrisTao sm SuLaynya dah ada, tp ga tahu udah banyak apa ga? X(

Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

Big Thanks untuk semua Readers active maupun Silent, aku mengharagai Silent Readers kok. Tapi, lebih baik kalian meninggalkan jejak disini. Akhir kata:

**Mind To Review? #Bbuing-Bbuing bareng Tao**


	6. Dance Competition 2

**Cast:** All Member Exo

**Pairing: **HunHan, KaiDO, BaekYeol, ChenMin, TaoRis, SuLay

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, School Life

**Disclaimer:** Semua cast punya Orang tua, Tuhan, dan Entertaiment masing-masing. Dan cerita asli pemikiran saya sendiri.

**Warning:** Yaoi, AU, OOC jadi sangat beda banget sama aslinya (terutama Kris), Gaje, Alur yang kecepetan, dan temukan kewarningan-kewarningan(?) yang lain.

**Its Yaoi fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**If you hate Cast and Story on this fanfic, please don't read **

**.**

**.**

**No Straight**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para peserta terlihat sedang menunggu dipanggilnya nama mereka untuk tampil. Sudah 30 menit mereka menunggu dipanggilnya peserta pertama. Ternyata ITU SEMUA PHP, kalian tahu PHP? Ya Pemberi Harapan Palsu. Mereka ternyata disuruh latihan terlebih dahulu. Otomatis semua peserta mendengus kesal. Apalagi peserta dari sekolah SM High School, mereka sudah seperti gelandangan tampan dan cantik yang sedang duduk dipinggir jalan.

"Aish... Menyebalkan, kalau tahu seperti itu, katakan dari tadi!" Rutuk Sehun dengan nada kesal. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya mengusap bahu Sehun pelan. Sehun pun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan hyungnya sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tenanglah Sehunna~ Lebih baik kau latihan dulu saja.." Ujar Luhan sambil memegang pipi Sehun. Sehun hanya menunduk dan mengangguk. Semua yang melihat kemesraan pasangan HunHan tersebut, otomatis envy berjamaah.

"Baekki~ Aku juga mau seperti HunHan Couple~" Rajuk Chanyeol sambil menarik baju Baekhyun.

"Woy, woy, jangan ditarik! Nanti bajuku sobek, _pabbo_!" Seru Baekhyun kesal karena bajunya ditarik dengan kekuatan penuh oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung menarik bibir Chanyeol.

"AAAW, Yak Baekki! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau ingin bibirku jontor seperti Kai, eoh?" Kini gantian Chanyeol yang kesal. Baekhyun hanya nyegir.

"Kau sangat imut Yeolli~ Kajja, kita melihat anak-anak yang lain..." Ajak Baekhyun sambil merangkul lengan Chanyeol menuju ruang latihan.

Sedangkan dilain tempat, ChenMin terlihat sedang memberi semangat satu sama lain.

"Xiu _hyung_~ Pokoknya kau harus semangat ne? Kau dan teman-temanmu harus membanggakan sekolah, _ne_?" Ujar Chen sambil mengelus rambut Xiumin pelan. Xiumin mengangguk pelan dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"_Ne_, kau juga Chen. Jika ada yang membullymu kau bilang saja pada Suho, atau kau serang mereka dengan kekuatan Baozi level 12 yang pernah kuajarkan padamu.." Kata Xiumin sambil menatap mata Chen. Chen hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat latihan.

"Lay~ Aku juga ingin seperti mereka~" Rajuk Suho sambil menarik-narik tangan Lay yang lebih tinggi darinya. Lay menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Suho _hyung_, aku harus latihan. Nanti saja kalau aku sudah selesai tampil, ne?" Ujar Lay sambil memberikan _wink_ pada Suho. Suho langsung tertunduk lemas. Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar suara tawa orang.

"Haha... Dasar Suho _hyung_, sudah pacaran karena Dare, Ukenya lebih tinggi daripada seme"

"Lalu keinginannya ditolak lagi, hahaha... Kasihan ya, punya Uke sibuk!"

Suho yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus sebal. Orang yang tadi mengejeknya adalah Kai dan Tao anggota dari geng fenomenal di kelas X-6. Ia sendiri juga bingung, mengapa Tao yang polos dan pemalu bisa masuk kedalam geng tersebut. Yang pasti, jika sekali Tao membully orang pasti sudah sangat nyelekit (?). Apalagi jika teman-temannya yang membully orang _-_

"Huh.. Seperti kalian tidak saja! Uke dan Seme kalian kan juga sama-sama sibuk. Wee.." Kata Suho sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sedangkan KaiTao langsung cengo secara berjamaah.

.

Di Ruang Latihan

.

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

"_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Naega, naega, naega maenjo_"

Alunan lagu 'Sorry Sorry' mulai mengiringi gerakan tubuh para namja yang sedang meliukkan badannya lincah. Tapi, lagu tersebut bukan berasal dari alat pemutar musik seperti mp3, handphone, dll. Melainkan mereka sendiri yang bernyanyi.

"_Sorry, sorry_- AWW... KAKIKU TERINJAK OLEH BADAK?!" Teriak Eunhyuk kesakitan karena kakinya diinjak oleh Xiumin.

"Sorry, sorry Eunhyuk _hyung_" Kata Xiumin minta maaf sekaligus bernyanyi. Semua masih melanjutkan gerakan mereka.

Tapi, karena salah gerakan, Hyunseung tiba-tiba tersandung kaki Sehun hingga terjatuh. Dengan gaya cool, Hyunseung kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan gerakannya yang sempat tertunda.

"STOP, STOP, STOP?! Semua berhenti dulu! Istirahat dulu~" Teriak Kris sambil membawa sekardus minuman dingin. Semua pun duduk sambil mencomot minuman dari kardus yang dibawakan oleh Kris. Hyoyeon pun berjalan kedepan kumpulan anak namja untuk memberi pencerahan.

"Kalian bagaimana sih! Saat menari kalian harus memasang wajah cool seperti Hyunseung tadi. Walaupun terjadi apa-apa didepan kalian, mau itu lucu atau apapun, kalian harus memasang wajah cool. _Arraseo_?" Jelas Hyoyeon. Semua anak namja mengangguk.

"Seperti ini ya _noona_..." Taemin berjalan kesamping Hyoyeon dan mulai menari. Pertama-tama ia memasang wajah datarnya hingga lama-lama ia menampilkan wajah orang yang sedang kedinginan. Hyoyeon yang melihatnya tentu saja bingung luar biasa.

"Kenapa malah wajah kedinginan yang kau pasang, Taemin?" Tanya Hyoyeon heran.

"Kan _noona _sendiri yang bilang, pasang wajah cool. Cool itukan artinya dingin, berarti kita harus menampilkan wajah orang yang sedang kedinginan." Ujar Taemin polos. Sedangkan _namja_ yang lainnya mengangguk setuju terhadap perkataan Taemin. Hyoyeon langsung menepuk jidatnya sangat keras.

"Maksudku, wajah seperti orang profesional pada umumnya. Aduh... Kalian polos sekali sih" Kata Hyoyeon sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Sedangkan para _namja_, hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Ok, next! Para _yeojya_, _kajja_ latihan" Teriak Taeyeon. Para _yeojya_ segera memasuki ruangan.

Mereka mengatur formasi masing-masing dan bersiap untuk bernyanyi. Lagu dibuka oleh Sooyoung dengan lirik 'Ayo- GG'. Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut mulai memperhatikan gerakan-gerakan tersebut. Walaupun tarian yang mereka bawakan termasuk sexy dance, tapi para penonton tidak... yah bagaimana ya, pikirannya tidak yadong gitu. Karena mereka masih kecil dan polos, walaupun agresif saat bersama masing-masing pacar. #plakk sama aja itu mah

Lagu sudah ingin sampai pada reff. Sebelum bagian 'goyang pinggul ala dewi persik' itu dilakukan, terlebih dahulu mereka melempar topi. Xiumin dan Lay yang sudah berpengalaman(?) langsung bersembunyi dibawah meja. Takut terkena lemparan topi. Masing-masing topi dilempar dan alhasil topi lemparan Sooyoung terkena kepala Kris hingga ia terjatuh.

"Kris _ge_!" Teriak Tao panik sambil menghampiri tubuh Kris yang terbaring di depan kumpulan para _yeojya_ yang malah melanjutkan acara dance mereka. Jika kalian melihatnya, mungkin umpamanya seperti Kris yang sedang disolati oleh para _yeojya_ dan Tao yang menjadi malaikat maut.

Lain dengan Kris, Sehun sedang membawa gelas plastik berisi bubble tea, tiba-tiba sebuah topi lemparan dari Yoona mengenai bubble tea Sehun. Alhasil bubble tea Sehun terlempar dan mengenai wajah Chen yang berada disebelah Sehun. Akhirnya semua orang yang berada disana tertawa terbahak-bahak, khususnya geng fenomenal kelas X-6.

"Hahaha... Your face very tampan jika kau seperti itu. Haha~" Tawa Kai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chen yang berlumur bubble tea.

"Benar kata Kai. Hahaha..." Ucap Tao menyetujui perkataan Kai.

"Pasti wajahmu sangat manis saat ini" Kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Lay hanya tertawa, tidak ikut-ikutan mengejek wajah Chen yang luar biasa saat ini.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian sesama teman jangan berkelamin" Ujar Suho melerai pembullyan 4 lawan 1 tersebut.

"BERKELAHI _HYUNG_, BUKAN BERKELAMIN?!" Ralat semua orang dengan nada yang nga nyante. Suho hanya membulatkan mulutnya sambil nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar, OSIS gadungan!" Komentar Lay pedas.

JLEB..

Ucapan Lay langsung mengenai hati Suho. Suho yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan matanya sebesar mata Dio. Hey, ia tahu Lay adalah anggota geng fenomenal X-6 yang suka membully. Tapi bukan berarti pacarnya juga dibully.

"Huh... Lay, mengapa kau sangat tega kepadaku..." Kata Suho galau. Sontak semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, bahkan para _yeojya_ menghentikan dancenya dan tertawa hingga suara mereka mirip dengan kuntilanak yang sedang melahirkan(?).

Sedangkan Xiumin diam-diam membawa Chen ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju dan membersihkan diri. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sudah mulai abnormal karena melihat kesialan Suho.

.

Di Kamar Mandi

.

"Chen, chen. Mengapa hidupmu selalu sial sih?" Ujar Xiumin sambil membersihkan wajah Chen yang terkena air bubble tea milik Sehun. Chen hanya menunduk mendengar ucapan Xiumin.

"Yah begini lah _hyung_, nasib orang culun..." Kata Chen sambil membersihkan kacamatanya.

Xiumin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kasihan terhadap hidup Chen yang selalu ter-bully oleh geng fenomenal serta teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi walaupun sering dibully, Chen hanya bisa terdiam dan selalu berkata 'Gwaenchana' atau 'Gomawo' pada orang yang menolongnya. Dan itu kerap kali membuat hati Xiumin mencelos.

"Baiklah sudah bersih. _Kajja_ kita pergi dari sini" Ujar Xiumin hendak melangkahkan kakinya. Tetapi sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya yang lain.

"Jangan _hyung_, tunggu dulu!" Ucap Chen pelan dengan rona merah di pipinya. Eh? Tunggu, rona merah?

"Kau begitu baik kepadaku _hyung_, selalu melindungiku, menjagaku, membelaku, dan menolongku saat diserang(?) oleh anak-anak itu. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu, kau sudah begitu baik kepadaku"

Chen menggenggam erat tangan Xiumin. Xiumin merasakan tangannya mati rasa seketika, seperti terkena sengatan listrik. Perlahan namun pasti, Chen menyentuh rambut Xiumin pelan sambil menatap matanya intens. Xiumin hanya terdiam diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Chen. Chen menurunkan tangan menuju pipi Xiumin dan menekannya lembut, membuat Xiumin merasakan geli pada bagian pipi chubbynya.

"Bahkan aku sampai terpesona melihat rupamu saat pertama kali bertemu. Pipi Chubby mu yang menggemaskan, wajahmu yang imut dan baby face, sifatmu yang ramah dan hangat, dan lain-lain yang membuatku jatuh padamu"

"Chen..." Xiumin berujar pelan. Tapi kata-katanya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Chen. Chen kembali menurunkan tangannya pada dada Xiumin. Ia menemukan itu, ya debaran jantung Xiumin bagaikan kuda perang yang ingin menembus pertahanannya. Chen tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Xiumin menunduk malu karena debaran jantungnya diketahui oleh Chen.

Tangan Chen mulai bergerak menuju tubuh bagian bawah Xiumin. Tapi, kalian semua jangan _yadong_ dulu, bukan bagian bawah 'itu' kok. Hanya tangan Xiumin yang tidak digenggam oleh Chen. Chen mengangkat kedua tangan Xiumin hingga sejajar dengan dadanya.

"Kau tahu _hyung_, sebenarnya aku sudah mempunyai perasaan yang berbeda untukmu. Perasaan lebih sekedar teman, lebih sekedar adik-kakak, walaupun kau memperlakukanku seperti adik. Kau tahu itu, ya Cinta"

Pipi Xiumin sedikit memanas mendengar perkataan Chen. Perlahan disentuhkannya tangan Xiumin ke dada Chen. Ia sedikit merona merasakan debaran jantung Chen.

"Debaran jantung ini hanya untukmu, _hyung_..." Ucap Chen. Sedetik kemudian, Chen mengangkat kembali tangan Xiumin yang berada di dadanya hingga sejajar dengan lehernya lalu menciumnya lembut. Xiumin dapat merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

"Jadi, maukah kau Kim Minseok menerima Kim Jong Dae ini sebagai _namja chingu_mu?" Ujar Chen sambil menatap langsung mata Xiumin. Xiumin terlihat kaget, kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan sangat pelan.

Chen yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dengan wajah tidak percayanya. Beberapa lama kemudian, raut kebahagiaan muncul di wajah tampannya. Ia tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar, tidak menyangka bahwa Xiumin hyungnya yang ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri ini mau membalas cintanya. Chen segera memeluk Xiumin erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Berjanjilah, jangan pernah kau tinggalkan aku. _Arraseo_?" Ucap Xiumin pelan. Setitik air menetes dari mata indahnya. Mungkin terlalu bahagia atau terharu. Chen hanya mengusap-usap punggungnya lembut.

"Ne _hyung_, jangan menangis..." Ujar Chen sambil menghapus air mata Xiumin. Pandangan Chen mengarah pada bibir kissable Xiumin. Ia menyentuhnya pelan sambil menatap mata Xiumin.

"Bolehkah?" Tanyanya ragu.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Tentu saja, sekarang aku adalah _namja chingu_mu..." Jawab Xiumin.

Chen mulai mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah Xiumin. Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, tapi Chen langsung menghentikan pergerakannya dan menatap Xiumin dari jarak dekat. Entah karena apa, Xiumin menepuk kepala bagian belakangnya dan akhirnya bibirnya menyentuh bibir Chen sepenuhnya. Ciuman mereka terlalu polos, hanya ada kecupan lembut dan lumatan cinta yang ada.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pengganggu memang selalu menjadi langganan bagi para couple yang sedang bermesraan. Kali ini bukan hanya geng fenomenal dan Soshi saja yang mengganggu, tapi juga para peserta lomba serta Kris. Mereka terlihat sedang merundingkan sesuatu.

"Lihatlah, mereka sangat cocok bukan? Padahal perbedaan mereka sangatlah banyak" Ujar Suho.

"Kau benar hyung, mulai dari penampilan Chen yang culun dan Xiumin yang sedikit gaul(?)" Timpal Lay.

"Chen yang agak tinggi dan Xiumin yang PENDEK!" –Chanyeol.

"Pipi Xiumin yang chubby dan pipi Chen yang tidak ada dagingnya atau bahasa gregetnya KEMPOT"-Luhan.

"Chen yang _gentle _dan Xiumin yang seperti yeojya atau lebih tepatnya _childish_" –Baekhyun.

"Xiumin _ge_ yang imut dan cantik secara bersamaan dan Chen _ge_ yang tampan dan culun secara bersamaan juga" –Tao.

"Chen yang bisa bernyanyi dan Xiumin yang jago dance" –Kyungsoo.

"Xiumin yang baby face dan Chen yang old face" – Seohyun.

"Chen yang lemot dan Xiumin yang cekatan" –Yoona.

"Chen yang berwajah kotak dan Xiumin yang berwajah bulat" –Sooyoung.

"Xiumin yang gemuk dan Chen yang sedikit kurus" –Hyoyeon.

"Tapi itu tidak masalah selagi kami saling percaya dan saling mencintai"

"Ne, kau be- eh?"

Ucapan Kris terpotong saat ia menyadari siapa yang berbicara. Mata mereka semua mengarah pada sumber suara. Ternyata Chen dan Xiumin mendengar semua percakapan mereka dari belakang. Baru kali ini sejak beberapa kali mereka mengintip para _couple_, mereka sekarang ketahuan. Mereka hanya tersenyum malu pada ChenMin _Couple_, sedangkan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, Chennie~ _Kajja_ kita bersiap-siap. Kudengar peserta yang sedang tampil sekarang sudah urutan nomor 19" Ujar Xiumin sambil menggandeng tangan Chen.

Mereka semua hanya ber-oh ria mendengar ucapan Xiumin. Sedetik kemudian, mereka membulatkan matanya, mulutnya, hidungnya, telinganya serta kulitnya #plakk jangan dibayangin.

"_MWO_?! 19? _PALLI_, _PALLI_ KITA CAPCUS(?) KE BACK STAGE" Teriak mereka dengan nada panik. Segera saja mereka semua berhamburan menuju back stage. Gara-gara ChenMin, mereka jadi terlambat. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa waktu jadi cepat sekali, tahu-tahu no. 19 sudah tampil. Karena mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk latihan selama 2 jam. Jadi, tak ada waktu untuk menunggu. Dasar anak-anak abnormal #plakk /digeplak rame-rame/

.

.

.

.

"Sungguh penampilan yang luar biasa. Baiklah, kita panggilkan peserta kita yang terakhir yaitu no. 20 dari.. SM HIGH SCHOOL... Mana tepuk tangannya?" Seru sang host. Para suporter bertepuk tangan meriah sambil membawa banner SM High School.

Para peserta, _namja_ maupun _yeojya_ mulai memasuki panggung. Panggung tersebut cukuplah kuat untuk menampung puluhan orang. Mereka membungkukan badan secara bersamaan. Sontak suporter dari SM High School berteriak keras hingga suporter yang lainnya menjadi tuli berjamaah.

"Baiklah, kita tampilkan peserta dari SM High School akan membawakan lagu Sorry Sorry untuk peserta _namja_ dan I Got A Boy untuk _yeojya_. Silahkan _namja_ terlebih dahulu.." Ujar sang host.

Para _namja_ telah siap pada formasi masing-masing, sedangkan _yeojya_ sudah turun dari panggung untuk menunggu giliran. Hyoyeon terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah melihat musik sudah diputar. Sooyoung yang melihat Hyoyeon segera menghampirinya.

"Hyonnie... Kau kenapa? Jangan gugup ne?" Ujar Sooyoung khawatir. Hyoyeon tersenyum lembut, sejak kapan _dongsaeng_ kurang ajarnya ini bisa berubah menjadi bijak?

"_Gwaenchana_, hanya saja aku takut kalau mereka memasang wajah kedinginan yang diajarkan Taemin" Ujar Hyoyeon. Sooyoung juga ikut bergidik ngeri.

Lagu diputar, semuanya mulai bergerak seiring lagu. Tak lupa mereka memasang wajah kedinginan yang diajarkan Taemin, dan wajah mereka terlihat kocak seketika. Para suporter mulai berseru apalagi Chen, Baekhyun, Dio, dan Luhan yang mulai berteriak paling kencang. Wah.. Ketika 4 lead vocal berteriak, apa jadinya ya?

Pletak..

Keempat kepala tersebut pun dijitak oleh tangan besar Chanyeol dan Kris. Alhasil mereka berempat meringis kesakitan dan menoleh pada sang pemilik tangan.

"Dasar kwartet jadi-jadian! Jangan berteriak, _pabo_?!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Kami tidak berteriak kok!" Seru Dio tak mau kalah.

"Iya, kalian tidak berteriak. Tapi kalian menaikkan volume suara.." Ujar Kris santai.

Pandangan mereka semua langsung terarah pada panggung yang menampilkan belasan namja yang menunjukkan kebolehan mereka. Baiklah, mari kita skip adegan tersebut karena alur akan menjadi sangat panjang /bilang aja lu males/

"Baiklah, setelah ini mari kita tampilkan peserta dari kelompok _yeojya_ dengan lagu I Got A Boy. Mana suaranya?"

"Huh... Host itu kepo atau ingin banget apa.." Ujar Tao kesal karena ucapan sang host yang menurutnya berisik.

"Semua host juga seperti itu panda, jadi jangan berlebihan.." Ucap seseorang dibelakang Tao yang ternyata adalah Kris. Tao yang menyadari adanya Kris hanya menundukan kepalanya malu.

OK, back to peserta _yeojya_. Kita skip ne? Ternyata mereka benar-benar memakai topi di atas panggung. Sontak para _namja_ menjadi ngeri melihatnya. Apalagi Chen dan Kris, mereka takut sang topi akan melukai bagian tubuhnya lagi.

Tapi ternyata dugaan para _namja_ salah, para _yeojya_ tersebut melemparkan topi mereka kebelakang. Alhasil lemparan topi mereka ber-sembilan mengenai seseorang yang bertugas mengecek segala persiapan dan kelengkapan di belakang panggung. Sungguh malang nasib orang tersebut TT.

Gerakan demi gerakan sudah terlewati. Kini gerakan sudah pada bagian memutar kepala ala trio macan. Mereka ber-sembilan kompak memutar kepala masing-masing. Tapi karena terlalu bersemangat, rambut Hyoyeon, Yuri, dan Yoona yang berada posisi paling depan tiba-tiba saja tersangkut satu sama lain. Mereka bertiga panik, member lain juga panik. Para suporter panik, bahkan saya yang berada di rumah juga ikutan panik #plakk /ga ada yg nanya/

"_Otte_?" Ujar Yoona gelisah. Tiba-tiba ide gila terlintas di otak 'cerdas' Yuri. Dengan segera ia menarik rambut Hyoyeon, Yoona, juga dirinya agar terlepas satu sama lain. Hyoyeon dan Yoona meringis kesakitan karena rambut panjang mereka asal ditarik oleh Yuri hingga rontok.

"Dasar _pabbo_!" Gumam Hyoyeon dan Yoona bersamaan. Sedangkan Yuri hanya memasang wajah poker facenya, walaupun dalam hati ia sudah tertawa nista. Gerakan kembali dilanjutkan. Tak sedikit dari supoter dari SM High School tertawa kecil melihat anggota dari kelompok dance tersebut.

"Hey, Yeol, yeol! Coba kau lihat disana. Minzi noona dan CL noona sangat cantik ya... Sangat berbeda saat di sekolah" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah panggung. Chanyeol mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau benar Baekki. Jika di sekolah, mereka seperti pasangan harimau dan hyena yang sedang mencari mangsa. Seram sekali~" Kata Chanyeol sambil berpura-pura merinding.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Sehun dan Luhan merekam semua pembicaraan BaekYeol tersebut. Mereka berdua terkikik geli membayangkan apa yang terjadi saat mereka memberikan rekaman ini pada Minzi dan CL, kakak kelas mereka yang paling ganas.

Ternyata _couple_ jahil bisa di'jahili' juga ya

Ok, back to story

Lagu selesai mengalun. Gerakan indah yang dilakukan para _yeojya_ telah berhenti. Tepuk tangan pun menggema di sana, walaupun tempat perlombaan tersebut termasuk _outdoor_. Para _yeojya _turun satu persatu dari panggung dengan peluh mengucur dari tubuh mereka. Apalagi kostum yang mereka pakai termasuk ribet dan tebal (A/N: Bayangin kostum SNSD di MV 'I Got A Boy')

"Baiklah, para juri sedang berunding. Pengumuman akan dibacakan hmm... 2 jam lagi" Ujar sang host. Para suporter dan peserta mulai bubar untuk istirahat. Tak terkecuali oleh rombongan SM High School, mereka langsung berjalan ke arah mobil losbak yang digunakan untuk mengantar para suporter.

"Baiklah, kalian semua istirahat dan makan dulu. Pengumuman masih 2 jam kok.." Ujar Taeyeon.

Karena dalam waktu _free_, mereka langsung menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing. Ada yang bertengkar, ada yang mengumbar kemesraan, ada yang hanya tidur-tiduran, ada yang sedang makan, dll. Tapi, sebagian besar dari mereka mengumbar kemesraan. Ayo kita intip mereka:

"_Noona deul, noona deul_, sini sini!" Teriak HunHan _Couple_ pada pasangan kakak kelas mereka yang paling ganas, MinChae.

"_Waeyo_ HunHan?" Tanya mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada Minzi yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Untuk _noona_?" Tanya Minzi dengan raut wajah yang senang.

"Enak saja! Coba kau putar rekaman disitu. Hihi... _Kajja,_ Luhan _hyung_ kita pergi dari sini" Ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan pergi. CL menatap Minzi, sedangkan Minzi hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda ia tak tahu. Mereka berdua pun mendengar rekaman tersebut.

1 detik...

2 detik..

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 detik...

KRIK... KRIK... KRIK

Tiba-tiba mata mereka berdua berubah menjadi merah. Aura hitam mulai menyelubungi tubuh mereka berdua. Taring abstrak mulai muncul di mulut mereka. Sekarang mereka sudah mirip dengan harimau dan hyena yang kelaparan, tinggal diberi bulu saja #plaakk.

"BAEKYEOOOLLL..." Mereka berdua berteriak kesal. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya menelan ludah gugup. Teriakan tersebut sama seperti auman serigala yang kelaparan. Sedangkan mereka bagaikan sepotong bacon dan telur mata sapi yang tergeletak begitu saja. Saat mereka berbalik hendak kabur, mereka melihat dua orang _yeojya_ berdiri di depannya.

"Mau kemana kalian? Hmm" Tanya CL.

"_ANDWAEEEEE_..."

Baiklah kita tinggalkan mereka berempat yang akan segera melakukan pertempuran. Kita intip yang lain:

"Sunny~ Tolong suapi aku ne?" Rajuk Sooyoung manja. Dengan cepat, Sunny menyuapi Sooyoung nasi goreng yang masih hangat. Sunny hanya tersenyum melihat kelakukan (calon) semenya yang manja. Kai yang melihat kemesraan pasangan SooSunn tersebut langsung merajuk pada Dio.

"Kyungsoo hyung~ Aku ingin seperti mereka..."

Dio yang sedang makan snack ringan pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kai yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya. Sebersit ide nakal muncul di otak Dio.

"Kai, kau ingin makan?" Tanya Dio dengan senyum manis. Kai yang melihat senyum Dio langsung merasakan hawa menyeramkan. Sedetik kemudian Kai mengangguk.

"Kau tutup matamu dulu" Suruh Dio. Kai langsung menutup matanya erat-erat. Dio segera meremas-remas bungkusan snacknya hingga menjadi sangat kecil.

"Buka mulutmu!" Kai membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar hingga mirip dengan kuda nil yang kelaparan #plakk. Sejurus kemudian, ia langsung memasukkan bungkusan snacknya kedalam mulut Kai.

"Makan tuh plastik!" Kata Dio sebelum meninggalkan Kai. Kai yang merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam mulutnya langsung mengambil benda tersebut dan mengeluarkannya. Sooyoung dan Sunny yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Kai hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga Sooyoung tersedak nasi gorengnya.

"Eh? Sooyoung, kau minum dulu. Kau tidak apa-apa _ne_?" Ujar Sunny khawatir. Sooyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aniya_ Sunny, _gomawo_ sudah memperhatikanku" Ucap Sooyoung sambil mengusap rambut Sunny lembut. Kai yang melihat kemesraan mereka berdua hanya mendengus sebal. Mereka berdua yang belum berpacaran saja bisa mesra, mengapa dirinya dan Kyungsoo_ hyung_nya tidak bisa? Poor Kai.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_, tunggu aku! Huh.. Kau harus dihukum!" Ujar Kai kesal.

Dio yang sedang memakan snack wafernya tiba-tiba kaget melihat Kai di depannya dengan wajah pervert ala pangeran evil.

"Aku minta _hyung_~" Rajuk Kai. Dio menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai langsung menyeringai evil.

"Kalau begitu aku akan merebutnya langsung dari mulutmu sendiri" Ujar Kai dan langsung menyerang bibir penuh Dio. Dio yang merasakannya langsung membulatkan matanya dan mendorong dada Kai keras. Tapi, tenaga Dio kalah telak dengan Kai. Kai terus mencari makanan yang berada di mulut Dio dan menelannya, sesekali ia menggelitik langit-langit mulut Dio dengan lidahnya.

Dio pun pasrah bibir tebalnya dimainkan oleh Kai. Dasar pasangan bibir tebal. Apa-apa inginnya dengan bibir(?). Setelah makanan yang berada di dalam mulut Dio habis dimakan oleh Kai, Kai pun kembali menjelajahi mulut Dio dengan lidah lincahnya. Dio hanya bisa mengerang pelan.

"Euunggh... Kaiihh, h-hentikkann humpph.. bbbanyakk.. orangghh hmm..."

Kai yang mendengar perkataan Dio langsung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Dio. Dio langsung menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Kai hanya celingak-celinguk kesegala arah.

"Mana _hyung_, banyak orang dari mana?" Tanya Kai sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Dio dan... Kosong. Ternyata Kyungsoo _hyung_nya membohonginya.

"Awas kau _hyung_!" Ancam Kai sambil melacak keberadaan Dio dimanapun berada.

Kita intip yang lain:

"Lay~ Kau sudah datang. Sini aku pijitin kau.." Kata Suho yang datang-datang langsung menghampiri Lay.

"Boleh _hyung_, di mobil losbak _ne_?" Ujar Lay.

.

Di Mobil Losbak

.

"Bagaimana tadi Lay, apakah cukup melelahkan?" Tanya Suho sambil memijit kaki Lay.

"Ya, cukup _hyung_. Kalau hyung bagaimana, apakah _hyung_ tadi terinjak-injak?"

"Tidak kok, mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu Lay?"

"Kan _hyung_ pendek"

JLEB...

2 kali ia dibully oleh Lay di tempat yang sama pula. Suho langsung menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Aku tahu kalau aku pendek Lay dan kau tinggi. Kau dan aku masih lebih tinggi kau. Dan lagi, kau jangan suka membully kenapa. Wajahmu yang manis ini tidak pantas tahu" Ujar Suho sambil menusuk pipi Lay dengan jarinya.

"Mian _hyung_, tapi itu sudah kebiasaanku. Hehe..." Kata Lay.

Suho menganggukan kepalanya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, memijit kaki Lay. Suasana kembali hening. Lay menatap kakinya yang dipijat Suho dan Suho tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Haah.." Tanpa disadari Lay mendesah pelan, membuat Suho langsung menatapnya heran.

"_Waeyo_ Lay?" Tanya Suho. Lay menggeleng.

"Pijitanmu terlalu nikmat _hyung_. Kau lebih berbakat jadi tukang pijit lho.."

JLEB...

"Tukang pijit yang baik"

JLEB

"Tukang pijit yang ramah"

JLEB

"Tukang pijit yang perhatian"

JLEB

"Tukang pijit yang lembut"

JLEB

"Tapi wajahmu terlalu tampan untuk melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu"

JLE- Eh, tidak. Itu merupakan sebuah pujian.

"Ya ampun sudah 7 kali kau mengatakan hal yang membuat hatiku sesak, Lay" Ujar Suho sambil tersenyum miris.

"_Jinjja_? Mian hyung, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dimasukkan kedalam hati ne?"

"_Ne_"

Acara pijat-pijatan kembali dilanjutkan. Walaupun seperti itu, suasana tidak pernah hening. Lay selalu melontarkan lelucon yang bisa membuat keduanya tertawa, sedangkan Suho juga menceritakan pengalamannya saat di mobil losbak saat ingin berangkat. Alhasil ekspresi Lay selalu berubah-ubah mendengar ucapan Suho, kadang ia tertawa, kadang memunculkan semburat merah di pipinya, kadang juga menampilkan wajah tak percayanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang yeojya menghampiri mereka.

"SULAY?!"

"EH MATI, MATI(?)"

Dua orang yeojya tersebut hanya ber-sweatdrop seketika. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua tertawa keras.

"Ternyata SuLay _Couple_ masih latah jika dikejutkan. Hahaha..."

"Diam kau Yuri!" Seru Lay.

"Yakk... Jangan membentak Yuri" Kata Jessica sambil memeluk Yuri. SuLay hanya tertawa secara bersamaan juga. Yuri dan Jessica, 2 yeojya tersebut pun naik ke mobil losbak dan duduk disebelah SuLay.

"Kalian sepertinya mesra sekali. Lay seperti Semenya dan Suho seperti Ukenya. Kalian seperti pasangan suami istri, misalnya Lay sedang pulang kerja lalu dipijit oleh Suho" Ujar Jessica.

SuLay mengernyitkan dahi secara bersamaan (lagi). Mengapa banyak sekali sih orang yang menganggap Suho Uke dan Lay Seme?

"Tidak kok, Aku adalah Uke dan Suho hyung adalah Seme" Jelas Lay tenang.

"Ooh.. Aku mengerti. Pasti Suho adalah Seme yang sedang modus pada Ukenya, Lay. Lihatlah, masa Suho memegang-megang kaki Lay. Itu modus.." Ujar Yuri.

Refleks, Suho langsung melepas tangannya dari kaki Lay. Begitu juga Lay, ia langsung melipat kakinya dan memeluknya erat-erat. YulSic yang melihat mereka, kembali tertawa yang kesekian kalinya. Couple yang satu ini memang sangat lucu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kalian lanjutkan saja.." Ujar Yuri merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu moment SuLay tersebut. Lay kembali men-selonjorkan kakinya dan Suho kembali memijatnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya kaki Lay?" Tanya Jessica aneh. Suho hanya tersenyum angelic.

"Kakinya sangat kecil. Aku jadi 'greget'an" Jawab Suho sambil meremas kaki Lay keras membuat di empunya kaki berteriak kesakitan.

"AWW... APPO?! Sakit Suho hyung~" Teriak Lay kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang mungkin sekarang sedang kembang kempis(?).

"Mianhae Lay, aku terlalu 'greget'an tadi" Ujar Suho sambil nyegir. Lay hanya mendengus sebal. YulSic hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihat tingkah SuLay Couple tersebut.

Kita tinggalkan yang ini, mari intip yang lain:

Terlihat pasangan TaoRis dan HunHan yang sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain. TaoRis sedang bercanda sambil sesekali tertawa dan HunHan yang sedang suap-suapan mie dengan mulut. Tao yang melihat kegiatan HunHan tersebut jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kris ge, kenapa mereka bisa suap-suapan dengan mulut? Aku juga ingin..." Rajuk Tao.

GULP

Kris menelan ludah gugup. Biar bagaimana pun Tao itu masih polos dan belum tahu-menahu tentang apa-apa. Jadi, ia harus menjaga Tao agar terhindar dari segala kepervertan murid-muridnya tersebut.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya Tao. Mereka bisa karena mereka sudah terbiasa, sedangkan kau? Kau belum terbiasa, jadi tidak boleh..." Ujar Kris menasehati Tao. Akan tetapi, Kris menasehati Tao bagaikan Tao adalah anak kecil yang baru masuk SD.

"Begitukah? Hmm.. Baiklah, aku ingin tidur dulu" Kata Tao sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang hangat milik Kris. Kris hanya mengusap punggung Tao pelan.

'Huft... Untung saja, dasar HunHan! Beraninya mengotori kepolosan pandaku' batin Kris sambil melirik HunHan yang masih bermesraan.

Sedangkan HunHan masih tetap bermesraan. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak suap-suapan lagi, melainkan ber-web cam-an ria di tab milik Yoona. Mengapa Yoona? Karena Luhan tidak membawa tab, katanya tab milik Luhan dan Yoona sama. Maklum, sesama rusa pasti memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat.

"Sehunnie~ Cepat kau bergaya. _Hana_, _deul,_ _set_"

JEPRET(?)

Satu foto telah didapatkan. Luhan memekik kegirangan. Dengan Luhan yang tersenyum sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi bentuk 'peace' dan Sehun yang tersenyum polos.

"Lagi, lagi!"

JEPRET

Dua foto. Kini Luhan yang sedang membulatkan mulutnya dan Sehun yang tersenyum evil.

"Lagi, lagi, lagi!"

JEPRET

Tiga foto. Saat ini Sehun yang sedang merangkul Luhan sambil wajah Luhan dan Luhan yang menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi!"

JEPRET

Empat foto. Kini Luhan yang memasang gaya cool dan Sehun yang memasang gaya imut.

"Lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, la-"

"STOP!" Teriak Sehun saat mendengar Luhan yang ingin berkata lagi. Luhan sontak menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Waeyo Sehunnie?"

"Sekali lagi, lalu sudah ne?"

"Ok"

JEPRET

Lima foto. Kini Luhan yang berpose mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Sehun yang mengembungkan pipinya. Very cute.

"Wah, wah, wah, 2 ulzzang sedang berfoto-foto. Mana fotonya tidak elit lagi, meminjam bukannya pakai punya sendiri" Sindir seorang yeojya pada 2 namja imut tersebut. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Mian deer, aku kan tidak membawa tab Hehe.." Kata Luhan sambil nyegir. Yoona hanya mendengus.

"Dasar ulzzang tidak modal..."

"Hey, kami bukan ulzzang!" Seru Sehun.

"Ya, kalian bukan ulzzang, tapi pasangan abnormal. Hahaha..." Ujar Yoona sambil berlari meninggalkan HunHan.

"Saudara sesama rusamu itu sangat gila _hyung_. Dasar, cantik-cantik ternyata punya uke Hihi.. Aku geli sendiri membayangkannya" Ucap Sehun sedikit terkekeh.

"Sudah, sudah jangan bertengkar. Aku ingin tidur.." Kata Luhan sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas paha Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan hyungnya yang perlahan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. Ia juga menyenderkan kepalanya pada pohon dan mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

-TBC-

**Author's Curcol Area:**

ALOHAA... BALIK LAGI DENGAN SAYA Ochaa #tebar bunga. Baiklah, chap 6 sudah selesai. Mianhae, disini kemesraan para couple tidak bisa di banyakin. Huhuhu.. Juga janji saya kalau mau rajin2 update Fic itu kynya cuman PHP. Karena nyatanya di liburan kali ini saya masih saja sibuk, kerjain pr, jalan-jalan, reunian bareng tmn2 SD, juga sinyal modem yang susah didapat hingga harus menunggu berhari-hari untuk mempublish Fic ini TT_TT

Oh ya, baca juga Fic baru sya 'I Should Pick Who?' #promosi dengan pairing ChenMin dan genre Romance and little School Life. Btw, mana CHENMIN SHIPPER?! #kibar bendera ChenMin. Sekalian kunjungi Fic aku yang itu ya... Doakan juga supaya hasil UTS kemarin mendapatkan nilai memuaskan.

Ok, kita langsung capcus bales Review ne? Disini menyeramkan o_o

**fantaosticpanda:** Silahkan, balesan sunbae udah ada di PM

**ICE14**: Pantesan aku ga ngeliat chingu di chap kemarin -_-, tp ga apa2 kok. Mungkin aku terlalu kecepetan update :D. Kalo aku mikirnya kan mobil losbak kan banyak dipake buat angkut kambing (rata2), jadi Tao nemu tuh tanduk kambing karena mobil losbaknya bekas kambing #plakk

Iya SuLay udah bener2 jadian. ChenMin udah nyusul kok, minta PJ Yuk #lirik ChenMin.. Ok, ini dah di next. Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

**TYSLAulia**: Jinjja? Gomawo chingu... Ok, akan diusahakan ;). Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

**Oh Hyunsung**: Iya bener.. HunHan imut2 kaya marmut(?). Ini dah dilanjut kok, Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

**Choi Min Gi**: Ini dah dilanjut Hehehe Jinjja?... Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

**ajib4ff**: Ya, sama2. Jinjja? Yaah... Mian kl ga sweet, soalnya gulanya abis #apa ini. Ok, akan diusahakan, tapi akan lho.. Ayo kita minta PJ biar bisa makan gratis, tp tunggu Kris gajian dl, diakan guru.

Amin~ Gomawo atas dukungannya... Review lagi ne?

**Guest**: Annyeong juga chingu

Jinjja? Gomawo... Ok, akan diusahakan. Review lagi ne?

**Love Couple**: Kenapa ga bikin aja chingu? Kan lebih asyik, trus nanti hasilnya share keaku deh #plakk /modus/ Hehe... Ini dah dilanjut. Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

**exoneeeeeeeeeeee**: Ga banyak kok, cmn 20 sekolah dan 22 orang setiap sekolah. BIAR GREGET #plakk. Hehehe... Gomawo... Review lagi ne?

**Tania3424**: Ya udah diupdate.. Jinjja? Ya udah nanti aku bakalan cari tahu tentang nicole eonni, mungkin ia dan Hyo eonni cucok. Ini dah dilanjut. Ne... GANBATTE. Review lagi ne?

**Guest** (farah): Ya... Farah, akhirnya kau me-review juga... #hug. Oh ya km HunHan Shipper ya..

Oh ya? Hunhan emang harus selalu greget, kalo ga greget bukan HunHan namanya... What? Suho tinggi? Ok, ok aku ga bakalan bunuh bapak km ^^ V Gomawo... eh, jangan asal main cipok2, nanti Sehun kamu cemburu lho... *lirik rania. Ok, akan aku usahain, tapi ga banyak ne... ChenMin udah jadian kok, jadi mereka udah ga malu2 lagi

Ok, Gomawo~ Review lagi ne? Yakk.. Jangan bawa oppaku, Farah.. #kejar pake getek(?)

**Haehyukyumin**: Ini dah dilanjut... Ya ChenMinnya udah aku usahain ditambahin. Jinjja? Ne, makasih atas dukungannya. Review lagi ne?

**Han Ri Rin**: Ne~ Ini dah dilanjut kok.. Review lagi ne?

**ilaaa**: Beneran? Eh, adik aku ga dihitung , ya kan aku terinspirasi dari kata2nya ank2 di sekolah.. Soalnya beberapa adegan di sekolah itu terlalu GREGET. Jadi, kepikiran buat masukin fic ini, misalnya bahasa bilingual Hohoho.. Iya, dari kelakuan kamu itu udah ketahuan kl km itu BaekYeol Shipper Hard -_-. Baiklah terserah kamu, itu terserah tingkat ke'greget'an(?) kita masing2.

Yang mana? Kl cowok yang kelasnya disebrang kelas kita dan tingkahnya abnormal itu bener Firman #blushing. Kl cowok yang berkaitan dgn tanggal 15 Maret itu mantan aku XDD... Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

**putriii**: Iya dong mereka kencan, kan sayang abis jadian ga langsung kencan. Nanti keburu tua #plakk ga nyambung. Iya KrisTao udah jadian.. Minta PJ yuk? #plakk. Ga kok, Chen kan cuman baca tapi sebenarnya ga ngerti isi buku yang dibacanya... Iya bener kasihan banget ya, udah gitu kelakuannya pada abnormal lagi #digebuk rame2

Iya, jadi keinget chapter 1... Ya SuLay dah jadian fyuhh... Mungkin Tao salah satu dari sekian banyaknya SuLay Shipper yang tersebar di SM High School ('-')6. Mudah2an hasilnya bagus ne .. Ini dah dilanjut kok Hehehe... Review lagi ne?

**Shin Min Hwa**: Ini dah dilanjut... Akan kuusahain, km TaoRis Shipper ya? Hoho.. Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

**Chaikaiaru**: WHAT? KAMU JUGA PENGGEMAR YURI? Akhirnya punya temen jugaaa... #cipok *digampar*

Aku juga, aku adalah penggemar Hyoyeon (yang namanya aku lupa) yang juga nge-fandom Exotics. SooSunn? Kebetulan di chap ini ada moment dimana KaiSoo dan SooSunn lagi sama2. Saya juga sedikit seneng sama Couple paling tinggi sm paling pendek itu #ditimpuk Soo eonni dan Sunn eonni. Ok, saya juga memutuskan akan menetapkan Yuri Couple di fic ini #eaa.

Jinjja? Ok, boleh2 aja.. Ini dah dilanjut. Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

Oh ya, hanya berita saja. Aku punya Fic TaeNy lho, silahkan yang mau berniat baca #promosi. Udah gitu aja...

**Riyoung Kim**: Iya, cie SuLay ciee.. Minta Pjnya dong, ciee... #di bakar SuLay /abaikan/ Penasaran? Silahkan liat di atas #nunjuk atas. Ini dah dilanjut. Gomawo~ Review lagi ne?

Ok, akhir kata:

**Mind To Review? #Bbuing-Bbuing bareng SooSunn**


	7. ATTENTION!

1...

2...

3...

Annyeong~ Kembali lagi dengan saya #tabur garam(?). Masih kenal dengan saya, itu tuh si Mirai Ocha #plakk. Maksudnya Ochaaa, bisa memanggilku Ocha, Cha atau Chao (?). Oh ya sudah berapa kali saya memperkenalkan diri -_-.

Tidak usah banyak bacot, mari langsung ke inti. Saya ingin memberitahukan tentang kehiatusan saya. Tepat hari ini tanggal 28 maret 2013 saya dibagikan raport bayangan. Yah.. Semacam raport tengah semester genap. Waktu raport sedang dibagikan, perasaan saya biasa-biasa saja. Dan hasilnya... Ternyata saya tidak masuk 10 besar TT_TT. 1 peringkat lagi saya akan masuk 10 besar, yah saya mendapat ranking 11 T.T.

Ga tau kenapa, tiba-tiba mood saya langsung turun 100%. Bukan karena saya tidak masuk 10 besar, saya rasa ada hal lain yang membuat saya langsung down seperti ini. Membayangkan saya akan naik kelas 2 SMP, terpisah bersama teman-teman yang telah mengisi kehidupan saya selama 10 bulan ini, sekelas dengan teman-teman yang tak saya kenali sebelumnya. Itu membuat saya sedih dan hampir menangis. Apalagi jika saya sekelas dengan satu orang yang sangat saya tidak mau dekat dengannya. Itu loh yang kelasnya disebrang kelasku. Saya janji kalo saya sekelas sama tuh orang, SAYA BAKALAN NANGIS MEWEK SAMBIL MELUK TEMEN SAYA YANG PALING TER-BULLY DIKELAS -_- V.

Jadi saya memutuskan untuk hiatus . Kalo saya tetap memaksakan diri membuat ff, mungkin hasilnya akan fatal. Apalagi laptop saya ini terancam akan disita #pundung sambil meluk laptop. Buat para readers yang nungguin ff saya, ANGKAT TANGAN... #ga ada yang angkat tangan *pundung lagi*. Mungkin saya akan kembali 2-3 bulan lagi, mian readersdeul #mewek. Untuk ff 'Love Story In School', saya akan ketik lanjutannya. Untuk ff 'I Should Pick Who?', ada yang tahu siapa Ocnya? Ya Ocnya adalah... SAYA~ #digampar.

Kalo ada yang mau berhubungan dengan saya, bisa mengirim PM ke saya. Bisa juga e-mail saya, marichaocha30 . Atau, follow twitter saya: marichaocha1 #promosi. Dan... saru lagi, mian kalo ini melanggar peraturan FFn. Mungkin hanya itu saja, Hwaiting untuk kelas 6, 9, dan 12 yang sedang menghadapi UN atau Try Out. Semoga dapat nilai yang memuaskan #amin.

Hanya itu saja mungkin. Akhir kata:

Annyeong~~ #deep bow


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast:** All Member Exo

**Pairing: **HunHan, KaiDO, BaekYeol, ChenMin, TaoRis, SuLay

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, School Life

**Disclaimer:** Semua cast punya Orang tua, Tuhan, dan Entertaiment masing-masing. Dan cerita asli pemikiran saya sendiri.

**Warning:** Yaoi, AU, OOC jadi sangat beda banget sama aslinya (terutama Kris), Gaje, Alur yang kecepetan, dan temukan kewarningan-kewarningan(?) yang lain.

p.s.= Jika ada yang lupa sama jalan ceritanya, bisa baca chapter sebelumnya

**Its Yaoi fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**If you hate Cast and Story on this fanfic, please don't read **

**.**

**.**

**No Straight**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _yeojya_ cantik dengan rambut panjang dan tampak masih memakai baju lomba terlihat sedang berjalan sendirian di sebuah taman di arena lomba tersebut. Ya, _yeojya_ tersebut adalah Hyoyeon. Si _dancing machine_ dari geng Soshi tersebut. Sepertinya ia sedang ber-galau ria.

"ChenMin sudah jadian. BaekYeol, HunHan, KrisTao, SuLay dan KaiDo juga sudah dari beberapa minggu yang lalu. TaeNy _eonni_ juga sudah. YulSic, YoonHyun, SooSunn sedang PDKT. Lah, sekarang aku dengan siapa?" Ujarnya dengan nada sedih.

Maklum, semua orang-orang terdekatnya sudah mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing. Sedangkan ia? Perilaku sudah tomboy, jiwa _seme_ juga yang paling greget dan kerasa, jiwa preman juga paling menonjol, di _club dance_ ia dimasukkan ke _club dance_ _namja_. Tapi mengapa ia sendiri yang tidak mendapat pasangan? _Poor_ Hyoyeon #plakk.

Saat sedang berjalan sendirian di taman tersebut, tiba-tiba seorang _yeojya_ menabraknya.

BYUR..

"YAKK?!" Teriak Hyoyeon kesal. Seorang _yeojya_ tampak melihatnya dengan tatapan bersalah. _Yeojya_ tersebut memakai tanktop pink dibalut jaket baseball biru lembut, dengan celana _legging _berwarna hitam. Dikepalanya tampak bando kelinci berwarna merah lucu. Rambutnya yang pendek dan matanya yang sipit tampak begitu manis dimata Hyoyeon. Hyoyeon terus melihat _yeojya_ tersebut tanpa berkedip.

'Cantik sekali' Batin Hyoyeon sambil tetap tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya pada _yeojya_ tersebut.

"Hey.." Kata _yeojya_ tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hyoyeon. Tiba-tiba saja emosi Hyoyeon yang berada di ubun-ubun kembali turun saat mendengar suara lembut milik yeojya tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, Hyoyeon tersenyum lembut.

"_Ne_, _waeyo_?" Tanya Hyoyeon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak marah kepadaku?" Ujar _yeojya_ tersebut dengan tatapan polosnya.

Hyoyeon langsung menepuk jidatnya pelan. Bahkan ia sampai lupa jika ia ingin memarahi _yeojya_ didepannya ini.

"Tentu saja tidak" Ketus Hyoyeon singkat dan segera berbalik untuk kembali berjalan-jalan. Saat sedang berjalan, ia dapat merasakan seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan sangat kesal, ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang tersebut

"Ada apa lagi, hah?" Tanya Hyoyeon dingin. _Yeojya_ didepannya hanya memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu. Tadi, aku dan teman-temanku berjalan-jalan sekitar sini. Ternyata aku terpisah dari rombonganku dan akhirnya aku tersesat hingga bertemu denganmu" Jelas _yeojya_ tersebut panjang lebar.

Hyoyeon hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat, "Siapa namamu?"

"Jung Yong Joo. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Nicole" Jawab _yeojya_ tersebut. Hyoyeon tersenyum manis.

"Kim Hyo Yeon _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyoyeon atau Hyonnie" Kata Hyoyeon. Sepertinya Hyo mulai genit dengan gadis imut didepannya ini #plakk.

"Baiklah, daripada kita tidak jelas ingin melakukan apa disini, lebih baik kita pergi ketempatku. Teman-temanku banyak yang berada disana" Ajak Hyoyeon sambil menggandeng Nicole pergi.

.

.

.

"Eh, eh lihatlah! Hyoyeon membawa seorang _yeojya_" Seru Yuri pada orang-orang yang berada didekatnya.

"Mana, mana. Eh iya, benar" Timpal Suho yang melihat Hyoyeon.

Saat Hyoyeon dan Nicole mendekati kerumunan anak-anak, serempak anak-anak langsung menyoraki Hyoyeon.

"Cie... Hyoyeon _noona_/ Hyonnie, sudah dapat _couple_ ya... _Chukkae ne_" Ujar Lay sambil menjabat tangan Hyoyeon. Dengan kasar, Hyoyeon menepis tangan Lay dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Nicole yang berada disebelahnya juga menunduk malu.

"Enak saja! Aku baru bertemu dengannya tahu!" Sentak Hyoyeon. Yoona pun langsung menghampiri Nicole yang berada di sebelah Hyoyeon.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Nicole" Jawab Hyoyeon mewakili jawaban Nicole. Semua anak-anak yang berada disana tersenyum jahil.

"Tuh kan benar" Seru Sooyoung.

"Sudahlah, kami ingin berjalan-jalan dulu _ne_.." Ujar Hyoyeon sambil berjalan menjauhi kerumunan anak-anak tersebut. Setelah Hyoyeon dan Nicole sudah pergi, anak-anak tadi segera berkumpul untuk berdiskusi.

"Hey, sebaiknya nama apa yang pantas untuk Hyoyeon dan Nicole itu" –Suho.

"Bagiamana jika YeonCole" –Sooyoung.

"Tidak, tidak itu jelek" –Yoona.

"Kalau HyoCole" –Seohyun.

"Bagus sih, tapi terdengar seperti Jengkol tahu" –Lay.

Semua mata memandang pada Lay. Sebenarnya HyoCole (read: hyokol) itu jika dibaca tidak terdengar seperti Jengkol. Tapi mungkin Lay yang terlalu berlebihan atau ia yang senang dengan makanan khas Indonesia itu, ia jadi mengait-kaitkannya dengan Jengkol.

'Dasar maniak Jengkol(?)' Batin anak-anak tersebut minus Lay tentunya.

**_OOo**_**EXO**_**oOO_**

Dua orang _namja _terlihat sedang berlari-larian di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang bersantai. Baju seragam yang dipakai keduanya tampak kotor. Penampilan mereka berdua juga mengerikan. Dengan debu yang melumuri baju keduanya, rambut mereka yang sudah acak-acakan, wajah mereka yang menyiratkan kekesalan dan kemarahan serta mulut keduanya yang terus mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Mereka berjalan menuju rombongan SM _High School_.

"Yak.. Kalian siap- eh, Baekhyun? Chanyeol?" Tegur Tiffany setelah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Dimana HunHan?" Tanya balik BaekYeol. Tiffany segera menunjuk pasangan HunHan yang sedang tiduran dibawah pohon. Keduanya menggeram marah. Segera mereka menghampiri HunHan _Couple_.

"Luhan! Sehun! Yakk... Bangun kalian?!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil menyiram keduanya dengan _Pop Ice_ yang berada ditangannya. Alhasil Sehun dan Luhan langsung terbangun.

"CHANYEOL, apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan hyungnya. Ia sedikit merinding begitu melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang men-_death glare_ dirinya dengan sangat tajam. Luhan sedikit bergerak-gerak didalam pelukan Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun-_ah_?" Tanya Luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada MinChae _Couple_, hah?" Marah Baekhyun.

"Yang mana?"

"Itu lho, rekaman suara kami saat sedang mem-_bully_ MinChae _Couple_" Jelas Baekhyun sambil mengingat kejadian yang dilaluinya bersama Chanyeol waktu itu.

_Flash Back_

"BAEKYEOOOLLL..."

"_ANDWAEEEEE_..."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang main bola bekel(?) pun langsung melemparkan bolanya kearah CL dan Minzi. Alhasil CL yang menginjak bola tersebut langsung terpeleset hingga Minzi yang berada dibelakangnya juga ikut terpeleset dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Ternyata BaekYeol memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Yak.. Jangan lari kalian!" Kedua _yeojya_ tersebut langsung bangun dari jatuhnya dan berlari mengejar BaekYeol yang sudah menjauh.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terus berlari hingga mereka berdua sampai pada suatu tempat.

"Hah, tanah merah? Sejak kapan disini ada tanah merah?" Kata Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Sejak MinChae _Couple_ berubah menjadi sepasang harimau dan hyena. Cepatlah kita kabur!" Seru Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol tanpa tahu apa yang ada didepannya. Ternyata jalur yang dilalui BaekYeol _Couple_ salah. Mereka malah melewati tanah merah yang basah karena air hujan. Alhasil mereka berdua terpeleset.

"Yak.. Baekkie, jangan asal menarik-narik. Lihatlah, kita jadi terpeleset kan!" Bentak Chanyeol karena kini mereka berdua malah terjatuh dengan kotoran dibaju mereka. Baekhyun hanya nyengir gaje.

"Hehehe... _Mian_ Yeolli. Aku kan tidak lihat kalau ada tanah merah disini" Ujar Baekhyun sambil berusaha berdiri. Saat mereka ingin berdiri, tiba-tiba saja Minzi dan CL sudah berada didepan mereka. Sontak, BaekYeol melempar tanah sebanyak-banyaknya pada mereka berdua.

"Hey, hey, ChanBaek! Hentikan!" Seru Minzi sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Kesempatan ini kembali dimanfaatkan BaekYeol untuk kabur. Saat sedang berlari, tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersandung kucing(?) yang sedang lewat. Karena tidak mau menendang kucing, akhirnya Baekhyun melompati kucing tersebut dan langsung terjatuh. Chanyeol pun ikut terjatuh, karena ia juga sedang menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"AWW... BOKONGKU!" Teriak Chanyeol kesakitan. Baekhyun segera memukul mulut Chanyeol dengan botol terdekat.

"Berisik, _kajja_ kita lari lagi" Kata Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga berdiri. Akan tetapi Chanyeol malah menarik kembali tangan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terjatuh dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"YAKK... Channie! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Baekhyun sambil terus meronta-ronta di pangkuan Chanyeol. Dari jauh Baekhyun dapat melihat Minzi dan CL yang semakin mendekat. Baekhyun menghela nafas 'Saat genting-gentingnya seperti ini dia malah mencari kesempatan' pikir Baekhyun.

"A-Aku..."

"KENA KALIAN!"

"AAAA... _ANDWAEE_.."

Kedua BaekYeol tersebut pun berpelukan satu sama lain. Minzi dan CL yang melihat mereka berdua hanya cengo seketika. Sedangkan BaekYeol sudah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Mereka masih memeluk satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba saja ide cemerlang terlintas di otak Chanyeol.

"Baekki~ Kau tahu kan kalau rata-rata _yeojya_ di sekolah kita adalah _Fujoshi_?" Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menggangguk sambil terus berteriak-teriak.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan hal yang disukai _Fujoshi_ pada umumnya. Seperti berciuman mungkin" Ujar Chanyeol asal. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Hei, mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Walaupun sedikit sepi sih.

Baekhyun terlihat ragu dengan tawaran Chanyeol. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Daripada mereka berdua berakhir menjadi bacon dan telur mata sapi, lebih baik melakukan hal-hal yang gila. Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun langsung mencium Chanyeol tepat dibibirnya. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, namun pada akhirnya ia menutup matanya juga. CL dan Minzi yang melihat mereka berdua seketika membeku. Melihat _moment_ Yaoi didepan mereka siapa yang tidak tertarik, hm?

Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun tapi ditahan oleh Baekhyun. Saat sedang berciuman mereka berdua tampak bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya mereka memakai bahasa tubuh, mari kita artikan(?):

'Ck, jangan lumat-lumat kau! Ini ciuman pertamaku tahu' –Baekhyun.

'Sebentar saja Baekki~ Aku- aww... Jangan gigit bibirku' –Chanyeol

'Rasakan! Dasar _pervert_, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan'

'Itu namanya tidak greget Baekki. Ayolah~'

'Tidak mau!'

Dengan segera Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Chanyeol yang bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun langsung mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Ia juga terkejut, tapi sedikit berlebihan. Mata yang membulat, hidung yang membesar, dan mulut yang menganga lebar. Saat ada lalat lewat didepan mulutnya, segera ia memukulnya dengan raket nyamuk(?) terdekat.

"M-mereka sekarat?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu. Baekhyun segera menjitak kepalanya keras.

"Enak saja! Kau menyumpahi mereka?" Ujar Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kaget, dihadapan mereka terdapat dua orang _yeojya_ yang terbaring dengan darah yang mengalir di kedua hidungnya. Biasalah Fujoshi, pasti kalau menonton _moment_nya pasti pikirannya langsung berfantasi ria. Contohnya duo MinChae ini. BaekYeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Baru ciuman saja sudah heboh, apalagi NC-an..." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar _pervert_!" Seru Baekhyun sambil memukul tangan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu. Chanyeol hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan namja chingunya. Tanpa sengaja, mata Baekhyun melihat ada sesuatu ditangan Minzi. Segera ia mengambilnya dan mengamatinya.

"Yeolli, Kau tahu tidak ini punya siapa? Sepertinya familiar" Kata Baekhyun sambil memutar-mutar ponsel yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Chanyeol tampak mengamati ponsel tersebut dan menemukan stiker chibi HunHan menempel dibagian belakang ponsel tersebut.

"Pasti punya Sehun, kalau tidak Sehun ya Luhan" Ujar Chanyeol yakin. Saat menyalakan ponselnya, Chanyeol melihat ada rekaman sesuatu terpampang dilayar ponsel tersebut. Karena iseng, Chanyeol memutarnya dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua bahwa rekaman tersebut adalah rekaman suara mereka berdua saat mem-bully MinChae.

_Flash Back Off_

"Begitu ceritanya..." Tutup Baekhyun mengakhiri kultumnya. HunHan hanya menganggukan kepalanya (sok) polos. Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun men-_death glare_ keduanya dengan tatapan mata tajamnya. HunHan Couple bersiap-siap untuk kabur. Tapi, Chanyeol menahan keduanya dengan kedua tangan besarnya. #buset tenaganya kuat banget XD

"Mau kemana kalian, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang sama saat CL menahan dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"KYYYAAA... AMPUN~"

"NYAHAHAHA... TIDAK AKAN!"

Selanjutnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara kedua _Couple_ tersebut. _Couple_ paling ceria bertengkar dengan _Couple_ paling manis. Bahkan BaekYeol belum membersihkan diri mereka sendiri setelah berkejar-kejaran dengan MinChae _Couple_. Dasar... Namanya juga anak muda.

.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan kulit tan tampak bersender di salah satu pohon sambil mengunyah permen karet. Beberapa menit sekali, ia melihat arlojinya sebentar dan berdecak kesal.

"Aish.. Mengapa lama sekali.." Ujarnya kesal.

"KAI?!" Panggil seseorang pada namja berkulit tan tersebut. Kai menoleh.

"_Wae_ Suho _hyung_?"

Suho berjalan menuju Kai. Akan tetapi saat ia sudah berdiri disamping Kai, sekilas ia mendengar suara orang sedang berbisik-bisik. Suho hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar suara bisikan-bisikan yang menurutnya sudah sangat basi.

"HEY, KALIAN. JANGANLAH BICARAKAN TENTANG TINGGI BADANKU. _IT'S HURT_!" Teriak Suho kesegala arah(?). Kai yang melihat Suho hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum. Padahal dalam hatinya ia bergumam 'Huh, tidak kenal, tidak kenal'. Hyungnya yang merupakan anggota OSIS tersebut memang sangat sensitif jika ada orang yang membicarakan tinggi badannya. Beruntung dia memiliki badan yang cukup tinggi, tapi masalahnya terdapat pada warna kulitnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, nasib menjadi orang pendek" Ujar Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Suho.

PLETAK

Sebuah 'belaian lembut' mendarat di kepala Kai. Kai mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sekarang mungkin sudah berdenyut-denyut.

"Huh... Mentang-mentang kau tinggi!" Seru Suho sarkartis. Kai hanya mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita duduk dulu hyung" Ajak Kai sambil duduk pada tempatnya berdiri, diikuti Suho. Setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya, mereka berdua memulai untuk berbincang-bincang sebentar.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Suho.

"Sekitar jam 1 kurang. Huft... Beberapa menit lagi" Kata Kai.

"A-"

TEETEEENEET... TENEETT... #backsound gagal

Ucapan Suho terputus saat mendengar suara terompet berbunyi dengan sangat keras. Otomatis Kai dan Suho berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Suho yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Suho.

"_Ani_, hanya saja pengumuman akan segera dilaksanakan. _Kajja hyung_, kita bersiap-siap" Ajak Kai sambil menarik tangan Suho menuju tempat penonton untuk melaksanakan pengumuman lomba.

Saat sedang berlari, seseorang tanpa sengaja mendorong Suho hingga ia tersandung dan jatuh. Suho meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya bergesekan dengan tanah. Tapi tidak sampai disitu, beberapa manusia tampak berlari kearahnya. Suho membulatkan matanya. Jangan sampai dirinya terinjak-injak. Ia pun memejamkan matanya pasrah. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar diperutnya dan mengangkatnya serta menggendongnya seperti karung beras. Suho segera meronta-ronta sambil merenggut sambil tetap memejamkan matanya karena dirinya diperlakukan layaknya karung beras(?).

Suho merasakan dirinya seperti didudukan pada kursi. Segera ia membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sudah duduk di kursi penonton dengan keadaan sehat wal alfiat(?). Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati Lay yang tersenyum manis padanya. Suho pun membulatkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Lay.." Panggil Suho tak percaya.

"_Waeyo_ _hyung_?" Tanya Lay sambil tetap tidak melepaskan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau tadi yang menggendongku?"

"Oooh.. Yang tadi? Tidak kok, tadi itu tukang angkat karung beras(?) yang lewat melihatmu. Lalu ia pun mengangkatmu hingga sampai kesini" Jelas Lay. Suho semakin membulatkan matanya lebih besar dari mata milik Dio.

Tak lama kemudian sekumpulan anak-anak yang diketahui adalah geng Soshi dan geng fenomenal X-6 pun mendekati SuLay yang sekarang sedang cengo bersama itu.

"Ciee~ Yang tadi digendong sama Lay _ge_" Seru Tao sambil mendorong badan Suho hingga Suho langsung nyungsep(?) ketanah dengan wajah yang lebih dulu mendarat. Alhasil semua orang yang melihat moment tersebut langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, termasuk Lay. Haduh... _Namjachingu_nya satu ini sudah mudah dibully, pendek, juga sering menjadi bahan bullyan kedua setelah Chen. Poor Suho... ^_^ V

"Cuih! Huks.. Tao-_ah_, kau kejam sekali pada _hyung_mu yang pendek ini" Ucap Suho nelangsa sambil mengeluarkan rumput yang sempat memasuki mulutnya saat terjatuh tadi. Sedangkan Tao sudah tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Dengan sabar Lay pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Suho lembut sambil mengisyaratkan kedua geng berbeda kelamin(?) tersebut untuk pergi.

Setelah mereka pergi, Lay pun kembali tertawa terkikik membuat Suho bertambah kesal karnanya. Lihatlah, wajah yang tadinya putih bersih dan tampan tadi menjadi kotor seperti tanah merah yang dimainkan ChanBaek dengan rerumputan kecil yang menghiasi bagian pinggir wajahnya. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memelas itu menambah kesan lucu pada wajah Suho.

"Sudahlah, kau bersihkan dulu wajahmu itu. Pengumuman masih 20 menit lagi. Aku akan menjaga tempat dudukmu.." Ujar Lay sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Suho. Dengan cepat Suho berlari ke toilet terdekat sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Lay yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli. Orang itu memang sangat lucu.

Saat sedang menunggu, tiba-tiba Lay mendengar suara host dari atas panggung, 'Kepada para peserta lomba, harap bersiap backstage sekarang'. Lay hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia pun membenarkan bajunya, merapihkan wajahnya, menata rambutnya. Terakhir ia memanggil Tao yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ta-"

"Waeyo _ge_?" Tanya Tao dengan cepat. Lay tersenyum manis memamerkan _dimple_nya.

"Aniyo aku hanya ingin menitip Suho _hyung_ nanti. Kau jagalah tempat duduknya kalau ia kembali dari toilet" Peringat Lay. Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah Lay pergi menuju backstage, Suho datang dengan wajah segar bugarnya. Ia kebingungan begitu melihat kursinya ditempati oleh Kris _Seonsaengnim_. Ia pun bertanya pada Tao yang berada di sebelah Kris.

"Tao-_ah_, aku duduk dimana?" Tanya Suho _to the point_.

"Disan-" Mata Tao terbelalak ketika melihat Kris disebelahnya. Padahal itu adalah kursi Suho yang telah dititipi Lay. Sebuah ide pun terlintas di otak Tao.

"AHA! Bagaimana jika _gege_ duduk dipangkuan Tao?" Tawar Tao. Suho menggeleng, "Tidak Tao, biarkan aku yang memangku ka-"

BRUK

Sebuah boneka panda yang tidak diketahui asalnya terbanting begitu saja ditanah yang menimbulkan suara 'Bruk' yang hanya didengarkan oleh semut(?). Oh ya, kan semut tidak punya telinga #plakk. Tao berdiri dengan mata yang memerah karena debu. Dengan perhatian, Kris menetesinya dengan insto(?). Setelah matanya kembali jernih, Tao pun menatap tajam Suho yang berada didepannya. Suho hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut karena tatapan mata Tao seperti ingin menelanjanginya.

"Dasar _gege_ tak tahu diri!"

JLEB

"Kau itu pendek dan aku itu tinggi!"

JLEB

"Kau itu kecil dan aku itu besar!"

JLEB

"Aku itu berat, sedangkan kau ringan!"

JLEB

"Kau mau saat kau memangkuku kau malah gepeng(?) seperti daun?"

JLE- eh, tunggu yang itu benar.

Suho kembali menundukan kepalanya malu, bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu. Dasar, sudah pendek bergaya lagi #plakk. Dengan tidak ikhlas, ia langsung melompat hingga mendarat diatas paha Tao dengan mulus. Otomatis, Tao pun berteriak keras.

"AAAWW..." Teriak Tao. KrisHo yang berada didekatnya langsung terlonjak kaget.

"_Waeyo _baby panda?" Tanya Kris prihatin. Tao menunjuk Suho yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Ini _ge_, bokong Suho _ge_ itu lancip(?) tahu" Keluh Tao kesal. Suho yang mendengarnya hanya mendumel dalam hati. Memangnya bokongnya selancip apa hingga bisa menyakiti Tao?

"Hey, KrisTaoHo! Perhatikan ke depan. Jangan ribut dengan urusan sendiri saja" Tegur Chanyeol layaknya guru gagal. KrisTaoHo hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan ke panggung.

"Baiklah para hadirin sekalian, sudah 1 jam lamanya kita menunggu. Kami akan bacakan pemenang lomba berdasarkan hasil keputusan dewan juri" Ucap sang Host sambil mengeluarkan kertas kecil dari saku bajunya.

Semua peserta menunggu dengan cemas. Peserta dan suporter dari SM High School juga menunggu dengan wajah yang pucat dan tingkah yang sangat abnormal. Kai yang menari ballet sepanjang kursi penonton hingga ia terus ditatap oleh orang-orang disekitarnya dan dimarahi karena telah meninggalkan backstage tanpa izin(?).

Sedangkan di backstage terlihat HyoYulYoon yang sedang berpelukan satu sama lain sambil membaca doa. Doa-doanya antara lain, Surat Yasin, Al-Qur'an 30 Juz, Surat Al-Fatihah, Surat-surat pendek lainnya dan tidak lupa berdzikir. Bagus, sangat alim. Tapi yang aneh adalah, sejak kapan mereka bertiga jadi islam?

Semua penonton mulai resah. Sang host juga terlihat kebingungan dari tadi karena ia terus membolak-balikkan kertas yang dipegangnya. Peserta dari SM High School makin tidak karuan. Hingga sebuah suara membuat sebagian besar dari mereka langsung mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Juara Lomba Dance Berdasarkan Kostum Versi Yeojya" Mulai sang host. Peserta masih mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Juara 3 adalah...

-TBC-

**Author's Curcol area:**

Annyeong~ #bow. Saya kembali lagi ke FFN , selama tiga bulan ini saya terus merindukan FFN beserta penghuninya. Akan tetapi karena masa hiatus dan tugas sekolah yang membuat saya sibuk jadi saya gak bisa kesini tepat waktu. Apalagi dengan modem yang rusak T_T. Setelah dipikir-pikir ternyata selama saya hiatus banyak yang sudah saya lewatkan tentang EXO.

Ultah HunHanTaoHo, juga COMEBACK EXO.. #tiup terompet. Akhirnya Exo gak ngasih PHP lagi ke para Fansnya. Okelah, maaf jika FF Comeback saya terlalu pendek #nyengir kambing. Endingnya juga ngegantung banget -_-. Tanpa banyak bacot,

Akhir kata:

**Review Please... #sambil gwiyomi bareng Sehun**


End file.
